


Through the Ether

by SeaAriel1987



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Love, Self-Doubt, Sexual Content, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 69,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaAriel1987/pseuds/SeaAriel1987
Summary: Mythal likes to nudge history.  Taking a young captured woman from her own time and giving her a new life in Fereldan, though she will face great hardship.  Will she find what she looks for, will she be able to help the two intrepid Grey Wardens and will she be able to find her own HEA.





	1. Escaping

Their world had gone to shit. Magic and technology had proved not to be a good mix, once thought a boon, now nothing but an excuse for the atrocities carried out. Now their world lay in ruin, a great desolate barren wasteland with small enclaves everywhere, fortified against the outside, experimenting and creating. As in every war there were two sides, magic or technology, the moderates had been killed long ago by either side, neither willing to compromise. She and her sisters had travelled a nomadic lifestyle, hiding from both. They all had unique abilities that both sides craved, one to fight for them, the other to experiment and torture. They had been born to parents, one magical the other not, they had been taught to accept and love, to be tolerant of differences between people, to help those less fortunate and to protect those that could not protect themselves.

Her twin sister Raven, her mirror image in every way had the gift of healing and protection, able to pull a weapon of her choice from the ether. Their little sister Tempest at only ten years old had gifts over the elements, destructive and awe inspiring. Ebony had gifts with nature and the land, feeling the current of life running through it, if she asked a question, the earth would answer.

They had been captured, separated, months had passed. The enemy taunting her with the death of her sisters, they were gone, it was just she left, she had failed to protect them, to keep them safe, the pain breaking her inside. The images of their bodies shown to her every day, her captors laughing and jeering in the face of her sorrow and then later her rage. Tortured day in and day out for information, information that she would never tell them, about how magic worked and where others were hiding. They thought by killing her sisters she would break and tell them everything, if anything it strengthened her resolve to never tell them. Every second of every day she prayed to be taken from this life finding solace in the ether.

_Waking she saw a figure approach from afar through the swirling green fog. Long white hair, yellow eyes, blood red armour, she sauntered towards her, lips quirked in a smirk._

_“You call young one, though you do not know what or who you call for” she rasped out as she stopped before her._

_“What are you? Who are you?” she asked._

_“A being who has heard your call for help, though it took me a long time to find you. I can offer you salvation, can take you from this wretched place, and destroy your enemies for you. You won’t remember what you have lost, a new life and challenges will await you. You will be able to shape the future, make sure what happened here, does not happen there” she stood waiting for her response, “many will need your help and you will be able to do more than you ever were able to here……and maybe find something you lost along the way.”_

_“How will I learn what I need to? How will I know?” the offer the woman presented seemed too good to be true, not remembering her sisters sent a stab of pain straight through her heart, but she knew that they would want her to continue on, even if they would not be in her memories._

_“Do not worry, in the transition from here to there, you will garner the information you require. Times will be hard and filled with danger, but you will be free, free from this pain and loss, though you will experience the same there, great hardship that will shape you, but there are many that need protection and understanding.”_

_“Do it, please, I accept” she gasped out, she could feel the ether slipping away. The pain they were inflicting on her body bringing her back to consciousness._

_A sly smile crossed her face and with a wave of her hands the woman disappeared._

Slowly opening her eyes, Ebony looked around. Every single one of her captors was dead, eyes staring, mouths opened in horror. She laughed, the woman had spoken true and they had been destroyed, their terror induced faces calming part of the rage that festered inside. Alarms began to shriek, voices shouting, the thud of running came from the corridor. With tears leaking from her eyes she blacked out, pulled into oblivion, just as the first of the guards stormed through the door, gun pointing towards her.


	2. A New Home

9:28 Dragon Age

Darkness, dampness, pain and nothing. Waking was painful especially being face first in the ground, the scent of damp earth filling her nostrils. Rolling over with a cry of pain she took in her surroundings. The air was cool and fresh, looking out through the trees, she could see Highever Castle in the distance. Bracing herself on her hands to push herself into a sitting position she cried out in pain, a white hot burn across her back, her left arm giving away. Looking down she could see the blood staining her clothes. With a flash she remembered what happened, being chased by the bandits, captured and beaten. They had abused her but she had managed to escape from them, she knew she needed to move and quickly, before they came hunting for her, before they noticed what she had done. Pressing her hand to the earth, she listened, she was safe for the moment.

Stumbling down the dirt path Ebony heard some noise in the distance. Looking across a couple of fields, she could see some tents and people milling around. Slightly changing her direction to head towards them, she hoped that the people there would be able to help her, for if they didn’t she would surely not make it past the night. As she got closer she could see guards patrolling the area and a woman with blonde hair tied in a bun sparring with a taller dark haired man. Both carrying a sword and a shield.

“Elissa” the man chided, “watch your footwork”.

She could have been no older than Ebony, whilst the man looked to be a few years older than her. Suddenly a deep howl sounded and they both stopped and stared as a big brown mabari ran from behind the tents in her direction, mouth open and tongue hanging out.

“Ajax” the girl shouted and began to run after the hound.

Stumbling towards them, too weary to be frightened, her vision starting to blur, Ebony began to cry. “Help me, please” she croaked as she collapsed, the hound breaking her fall.

“Fergus bring the healer” the girl shouted.

………………………………………………………………………

Troubling dreams visited Ebony as she lay unconscious, pain, bright lights and evil laughter sounded through them. A sense of loss and despair then finally emptiness.

Lavender. The smell permeated and seeped into her senses, as did the feeling of warmth and softness.

A deep voice murmured, “Where did you find her pup?”

“Alone stumbling across the field’s father. She was bleeding heavily from her side and back. If she hadn’t found us, I worry that she would not have made it. She can’t be any older than myself.” That sounded like the young woman’s voice from the fields.

_Elissa, was that her name?_

Slowly eyes opening and turning her head, there Elissa stood with an older man, their backs slightly turned away from her. An obvious family resemblance between them. Ebony went to speak but a cough came out. Heads turning quickly, Elissa came over and poured some water into a mug, supporting Ebony’s head as she sipped.

“Where am I?”

“At Highever” Elissa answered, “this is my father Bryce Cousland, the Teyrn of Highever.”

“Welcome young one it is good to see you awake” he smiled warmly. “Get some rest and we can talk tomorrow.”

Her eyes drifted shut and once again oblivion took over.

…………………………………………………………………………

The next morning she awoke, pain lingering across her back and down her arm. Looking down at herself she took stock of her injuries. Bandages wrapped around her middle covering her back and side, multi-coloured bruises covering her arms and legs and a separate bandage covered the side of her left breast, shivering she recalled how she had received that particular wound.

Looking around the room she found that she was in a large four poster bed, with a roaring open fire crackling away.   Hearing a sound to her left, she looked and found Elissa asleep, wondering if she had stayed there all night. Taking a moment to really look at her, she was definitely the same age as she. Long blonde hair, a pretty and kind face.

Looking to the right she found a mirror on the table next to the bed. Reaching over she slowly bought it to her face, needing to see what she looked like. Short midnight black hair and unnatural large stormy grey eyes looked back at her. Bruises covered her face and another cut from the corner of her eye down to her lips, they had marked her, left her blemished, but she was alive, that was all that mattered at that moment.

“You are awake” Elissa said softly. Turning back she found Elissa looking at her with a warm smile. “Here let me help you sit up and I will go and gather my family. You are safe here”.

Shortly she returned with her father Bryce and lovely looking woman who she assumed was her mother and the young man from the fields. “Good morning young one” Bryce said softly, “this is my wife Eleanor and my son Fergus. You are lucky you happened across them, for they surely saved you by bringing you here. What is your name?”

“Ebony” she replied quietly. “Thank you for helping me.”

Eleanor perched on the side of the bed, taking her hand. “Can you tell us what happened? How old are you? How did you get injured?”

Tears began to fall out the corners of her eyes. “I am 16 and all alone, I have no idea of where I am from but I know my family is dead, I just can’t remember how or why, I’m sorry, my memories are hazy at best. I was caught by some bandits, they attacked me and….and abused me, but I managed to escape, though not without injury.”

Bryce stood slowly and walked over to the crackling fire, staring into the flames. “I am sorry for your hardships. Whilst you recover here in safety, I will make some discreet enquiries. Let’s see if we can find out where you are from and also if we can hunt these bandits down.” Glancing at Fergus, he nodded to his father and left the room.

Elissa stood and perched on the other side of the bed. “I will help you and you can stay with me whilst we sort out a room and clothes for you.”

She smiled gratefully at them all, hoping shortly there would be some answers for all of the questions they held.

………………………………………………………………

Three weeks later her strength had returned and the bandages had come off, though her back and left breast would always carry the mark of what they had done to her, distorting the flesh slightly, scars pink and raised, jagged across her breast, it was no matter though, she didn’t think she would ever be able to let someone that close to her again. Elissa kept her company when she had been awake, though she had slept for long periods of time recovering. They had spoken a little of what had happened to her but did not go into great detail, Ebony would spare her the details if she could. When she slept Ajax watched and lay at the bottom of her bed, often waking her if she fell into nightmare, which happened all too often. She finally felt well enough to leave the room they had assigned her and joined them in the family study.

“I have made many enquiries Ebony, discreetly, to see if we could find any information on you. All my retainers have now returned and I am sorry but we have been unable to find out any information on you. We did however find the bandits, they have been arrested or killed, only one managed to escape.”

“Thank you for trying. What will happen to me now? I have no memory, no money.” Bracing herself, waiting for them to tell her to be on her way shortly. Bryce and Eleanor looked at each other and nodded, before he spoke. “We are not going to turn you out child. We are not monsters. We have all discussed it and if you are willing we would take you on as our ward.”

“What does that mean?”

Elissa squeezed her knee in reassurance and Eleanor smiled gently before continuing. “It means Ebony that we will take you in and protect you. We will provide you with an education, a home and comfort. If you want that is?”

“What do you want in return?” she queried in disbelief.

_Surely they will want something, no one is this nice are they?_

“Nothing” Bryce stated as he lent forward and took her hand. “We just want you to feel safe and Elissa has taken quite a liking to you. It will be good for the both of you.”

Ebony started to cry quietly, her shoulders shaking and her face hidden by her hands. She knew she had lost something, an integral part of her, but here were these people who did not know her and they were offering her safety, comfort and companionship. She didn’t know what to say. After a while, once she had begun to calm down, she lifted her eyes and with a watery smile answered “Thank you so much, I will pay you back one day”.

“Nonsense” Bryce replied, “We will keep looking for you though and we will help in any way you would like”.

Hesitantly she responded “Can you train me to protect myself? I never want to be in a position where I am injured as I have been and cannot defend myself.”

“Of course, you can train with Fergus and me when you are ready” Elissa answered for her.

For the first time in the last few weeks, Ebony looked around her and felt hope. These people would help her and hopefully she would be able to help them and recover herself in the process.


	3. Guardian

Time moved quickly for Ebony and her know adopted family the Couslands. Many had questioned where this ward had appeared from, but Bryce and his family ignored the questions and rumours and quietly stated that Ebony had come to live with them as their ward due to an unfortunate accident and soon the questions and rumours disappeared.

After six months of lessons with Aldous and building her strength and agility each day, they began her physical training. It soon became clear that she held no skill with the sword and shield though, unlike Elissa and Fergus both skilled warriors in their own right. Eleanor decided to try her with the bow and arrow, however, the healed wound in her shoulder meant that she couldn’t shoot for long periods of time and her arm would tremble with trying to hold the bow taut. Even though she became proficient with the bow, Ebony worried that she wouldn’t be able to protect herself or others if the need arose. They decided to also train her with dual wielding daggers and this is where she came into her own. She had always been light on her feet and athletic and she took to the training like a duck to water. She was fast and quick and seemed to have an unerring ability to always deduce if someone was sneaking up behind her, she knew that was due to her connection with the earth. Ebony and Elissa began to train together, working out a system where she would duck and weave, lowering their defences and distracting them, so Elissa could come in with her shield and take them out. As her training as a rogue moved forward, extra lessons were learnt in poisons, lockpicking and making and disarming traps. Ebony soon felt that she would be able protect herself and loved ones in any situation as she honed her body into a weapon. The local rangers were impressed with her gift for nature and the wild, she had told them that they were something she had always possessed. They would often spend hours with her in the woods and fields surrounding Highever, teaching her to track and listen to nature, expanding on her considerable skills.

Ebony’s friendship with Elissa thrived, they had much in common. They both confided in each other. Elissa often comforted Ebony on the nights where she would wake from a nightmare and listen to her darkest fears and worries, her flashes of midnight black hair like her own and red flames dancing around. When she would talk about dreaming that she was a wolf running through the forest, a pack at her back, or soaring high over the woods and valley as a hawk. Worried that she was a mage and would be locked up, even though she knew she wasn’t, she had never conversed with demons and definitely had no pool of mana or had ever displayed any signs of spellcasting. Ebony returned the favour whenever being the daughter of a well-respected Teryn and the associated duties became too much for her. Bryce and Eleanor looked on with pride, they both knew that Ebony and Elissa would look after each other and protect each other with their lives if the need arose and though sad for Ebony not knowing where she came from, at the same time happy that she came into their lives.

A year and a half soon passed and so much had happened. Ebony had grown into a confident and mature young woman, though where she had been shy and nervous around men she did not know, she was now cold and aloof. Rumours of a blight had also begun to surface, though they were far away from any potential battles in Highever and the worry soon receded to the back of her mind. They continued with lessons and training and both being adventurous often went for walks in the woods behind the house, exploring. This is where Ebony learnt a new lesson, one that initially bought surprise, fear and then they all promised to keep it a secret.

………………………………………………………

It started out as any other day.

“Ebony let’s go” Elissa called excitedly “I have picked up the supplies”.

Bryce and Eleanor had agreed to let them go into woods behind the keep for a few days camping for several reasons. One it was a belated birthday present for Elissa who loved to be in the outdoors as much as Ebony and secondly, it would help her training with stealthing through different environments. They had agreed on two nights and no more.

“I’m coming, I’m coming a few more minutes won’t kill you” chided Ebony.

They left just after breakfast and made their way into the woods. Soon the bright sunshine could no longer be seen, but light dappled through the canopy, birdsong overhead as they wandered through the trees. The woods behind the keep were huge and they had never been in as far as they were going today. Deciding to work on her tracking ability, Ebony found some deer prints and decided to follow them, relying solely on her rogue skills, not wanting to become too reliant on her natural affiliation with the earth, Elissa bringing up the rear, hoping that they would find somewhere appropriate to camp along the way. They soon came upon a stream twinkling through the trees, with a small clearing.

After investigating the area to make sure it was safe they spent the next couple of hours building a fire and setting up camp. Once complete Ebony took off with her bow and arrow and managed to shoot a couple of rabbits, bringing them back to camp, they roasted them over the fire and along with some fruit, ate until they were full. As twilight stretched into night-time Elissa took herself off to bed, Ebony promised to follow shortly after checking the surrounding area one more time.

Quickly and quietly she worked her way around the camp, checking the traps she had put into place. She knew that the woods were rarely travelled in and that the odds of anything happening were slim, but she wanted to be sure, not wanting to be caught out like she had been so long ago. She found herself not wanting to return to go to sleep as her dreams had been full of wolves and hawks again, more so than usual and she didn’t know what it meant. Finding nothing out of place she took herself back to camp and climbed into her bedroll beside Elissa.

“Everything ok?” Elissa asked. “You seem distracted?”

A heavy sigh and then Ebony answered “Everything is fine outside. I just keep having those dreams again, I wish I understood what they meant.”

Elissa reached out with her hand and took Ebony’s “It will be ok. Whatever comes we will always have each other’s back”. Shortly after they both fell asleep, the moon shining brightly in the sky.

The following morning they both rose and washed in the stream.

“We should work on your stealth and tracking today, I will go off, give me twenty minutes and then come and find me”, Elissa said as she strapped up into her armour, sheathing her sword in her scabbard and leaving her shield behind.

_That should be twenty minutes by now. I don’t think I should wait any longer._ She thought to herself. Bending close and looking at the tracks Elissa had left, Ebony quickly but quietly followed them. They meandered for a while and she had tried to cover them more than once, but Ebony still managed to find them. The further she moved into the woods, the quieter the air became. The songbirds had stopped singing and sense of foreboding began to encroach on her senses, the earth reaching out to her. Moving more swiftly she began to follow the tracks, brushing through the undergrowth, not caring if she made a sound.

_No, where is she?_

Coming to a skidding stop, Ebony could see signs of a struggle. Bushes had been flattened and there was blood on the floor, not a lot, so not a killing blow, but enough for her to worry. Her sword, lay off to the side, discarded and showing signs of recent use. Clamping down on feelings of panic, Ebony began to investigate the area meticulously, she could tell that there had been five others in the area, three sets of heavy footprints indicated male warriors, whilst there were two sets of lighter footprints, archers possibly.

_This is all my fault, I should never have let her leave._

Rushing back to camp as quickly as possible, Ebony loaded up on health poultices. Dismantling the tent took no time at all and she quickly hid signs of their camp. Stashing their supplies she flung her arrows on her back on top of her daggers that were sheathed crossing between her shoulder blades, attached the bag of poultices to her belt and with her bow in her hand, took off at a sprint back to the clearing. Taking a deep breath she cleared her mind of worry and began tracking the footprints. They were obviously not worried about being followed as they were easy to follow. The day grew long and evening began to approach, they were meant to be returning to the keep in the morning and at her last guess they were already nearly two days journey away from home. The forest became darker, the river wider and moving swiftly, no longer twinkling but menacing, dark and cold. Looking ahead she could see a jetty, running forward the tracks stopped by the wood, panicking she looked up and down the river, they had a caught a boat, there was no way to track her. Collapsing at the side of the river she sobbed, she had let her best friend down. The feeling overwhelmed her, a sense of déjà vu washed over her that this had happened before. Before she could gather herself and start the long trek home to get help, she heard a crack in the trees and a pair of yellow eyes peered out at her. Getting up quickly she drew an arrow and notched it her bow. Slowly the eyes moved towards her out of the undergrowth and the head of a great white wolf peered at her. Drawing the bow up ready to protect herself, she watched. The wolf watched her back, moving slowly it came towards her, circling her once, it then looked at her over its shoulder and moved forward. Lowering her bow she watched, when it looked behind again, it seemed to be waiting for her to follow. With no idea what was going on, she followed cautiously, the earth sending a subtle push for her to do so. Soon it was pitch black, only the white fur of the wolf kept her on the path they followed. Finally, they stopped in a clearing, where the air seemed lighter, and the moon shining down through the hole in the trees. The wolf walked over and sat next to a downed tree, on the top perched a hawk, large and golden, intelligence shining from its eyes, both looked at her, waiting. She had an inexplicable urge to walk forwards and kneel before them. As she gracefully sat before them, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she ought to be running back to the keep, Elissa needed her help. She felt a brushing against her mind, a memory seemed to trickle through, though distorted and missing.

_Gifts…..will happen when you need them most…….._

She looked into the eyes of the wolf and felt the beast talk to her.

_I am the great wolf of this forest, I have been sent in your time of need to provide a gift and a push. A great injustice will befall your friend if you are not quick. Sēcan here will be your eyes, afterwards he will follow where you lead and will be your eyes when you need to. Feel for the link between you._

Looking towards the hawk she stared into its yellow eyes, feeling for a path, a connection. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply and then they opened, though she was looking at herself. With a start she realised this was like her dreams, looking through another’s eyes. Taking flight, Sēcan glided across the opening and landed on her shoulder, taking care not to pierce the skin with his talons.

_There is one other gift I can give you in your time of need, though others will be wary and may be fearful of such an ability. I can teach you to shift shape, into the wolf, a guardian you would be, for your friend and for others in time._

Sitting patiently, the wolf waited for a response.

_Is this not magic? Will I not be locked up if others caught me? What of my weapons?_

_It is not magic in the true sense of the word. A gift no more, no less. No demons will be able to take your mind and no mana needed, just strength of will. Your weapons will remain with you, you will never need to discard them. I must have your answer quickly, time is running out._

_Do it, teach me. I need to find Elissa and save her, regardless of the consequences._

_Breathe and let me in._

Within a few minutes Ebony could feel a slight fluttering at the edges of her brain, then a heightened awareness of her surroundings. She could hear for miles and smell everything, it was almost too much. She felt her centre of gravity shifting, becoming lower and a surge of power in her limbs. Looking up the white wolf nodded towards a puddle of water. Walking over Ebony peered into the water. Looking back was a great black wolf, easily larger than any she had ever seen her stormy eyes staring back. Glancing up she looked at the white wolf.

_Thank you._

_Go you must be quick,_ Sēcan _will be your eyes and you have a connection in this form as well. He will help you across the river, on the other side find her scent, be swift. If you need help, all you need is to howl and your brethren will be by your side._

Taking one last look at her reflection, Ebony whirled around and flew from the clearing. The power of the wolf form taking her swiftly towards the river, Sēcan above showing her the way. He led her to a safe crossing and then hovered waiting for her to pick up Elissa’s scent. She found it, though it seemed tainted but she couldn’t ascertain why. She whirled around and sprinted, time passed as did the night. Sending Sēcan onwards to scout, she came to a stop, when through their connection he flew over a camp and a large one at that. Several tents were dotted around a large fire, shouting and laughter could be heard. Flying lower she could see that Elissa had been tied to a stake at the side of a tent in full view of everyone, head lolling forward. That’s what the taint was, she had been knocked unconscious with some kind of liquid. Blood had stained her armour and a nasty cut marred her chest and face. One of the male warriors sauntered over and pulled Elissa’s head back. Splashing water over her face Ebony could overhear what he crowed, “Wake up bitch, going to have some fun with you tonight” he leered. Elissa came to with a jolt, fighting to get away, the male called another of his friends over and they began to untie her, their intention clear. Before Ebony lost her control she realised she wouldn’t be able to take on this many by herself, there were the five she had tracked as well as another six at least.

Pacing the edges of the clearing, hiding in shadow she let rip a howl. Several of the bandits peered into the forest but saw nothing and the answering howls didn’t seem too worry them. Ebony could see that they had untied Elissa and they had started to drag her towards one of the tents near the back, she could hear her screaming and pleading. A few seconds later, she could feel them coming, could feel the power of the wolves thundering through the undergrowth as they answered her call for help. As one they leapt out of the shadows onto the unsuspecting bandits ripping them apart. The wolves worked in pairs, taking each one down before most of them could reach for their weapons. Blood spilt from ripped out throats. From the corner of her eye Ebony could see one of the bandits stringing his crossbow, with a savage snarl she jumped forward and took him down. His throat in her mouth, the metallic tang of his blood filling her mouth. She was easily double the size of the rest of the wolves and looking around she could see they had incapacitated all of the guards that had been in the clearing. Taking a deep breath she exhaled and transformed. Opening her eyes she looked up, the wolves looking at her, waiting, she urged them to go wait in the shadows. She quickly stood up and strode towards the tent, rage pouring from her. As she got closer she could hear muffled cries and a thud. Pulling her daggers from their sheaths, she slipped through the tent opening and saw Elissa on her back being held in place by one of the males at her head, a blindfold over her eyes, stripped from the waist down another knelt between her legs pulling himself out of his leathers and stroking himself, getting ready to defile her.

“I’m going to have my way with you and when I’m done you are going to be passed around like some common whore, to please everyone here, you should hope that your father pays the ransom quickly” he spat over her as tears leaked from her eyes.

Ebony let out a cry of rage, propelling herself forward she threw one of her daggers, hitting the male holding her down right between the eyes. Leaping onto the back of the pig getting ready to rut into her best friend, she pulled back his head and looked into his eyes. He looked at her in terror, she knew she must look like a fright, death in her eyes, blood dripping from her mouth.

“You will never touch her or anyone again” she breathed in a voice full of anger, as she pulled her dagger across his neck, blood spraying out over her. Without a second thought she pushed him to the side and scrabbled to Elissa’s side.

Elissa was trembling and crying, Ebony carefully and quickly pulled the blindfold off her eyes and held her head in her hands.

“Shhh it’s me. I am so sorry that I couldn’t get here quicker. I failed you. I’m sorry they will never hurt you again, or anyone for that matter” she rocked her backwards and forwards.

“Ebony” disbelief coloured Elissa’s voice, “You came for me. I was so worried they got to you to. It’s ok, you stopped them before they did anything.”

Letting go of her, Ebony quickly looked her over, the cuts weren’t too deep, she quickly applied a poultice and gave her some water. It was the bruises that gave her the most concern, they covered her body, they had obviously beaten her and she could barely move. Grabbing the clothes they had torn off her, she passed them to Elissa as she cleaned her dagger and resheathed it. Without a word of warning and her concern for Elissa overriding her senses, she didn’t feel him sneak up on her. The next thing she knew, she was being dragged out by her hair through the tent.

“You bitch, you killed them all, I will end you for this” a large burly man screamed at her. Running out of the tent Elissa screamed, crying for Ebony. The man flung his left arm out and a small dagger embedded itself in Elissa’s arm, she collapsed holding it, staring in despair. As he continued dragging her, several more men appeared from around the back of the tents, they had been scouting and just returned. She scrabbled with her feet to try and gain some purchase, but couldn’t get them under her quickly enough. Taking one final look at Elissa, she made a split second decision, taking a deep breath she exhaled. Using her back legs she leapt upwards her front paws knocking him down. As he screamed at his men, her brethren poured from the woods taking them down. Ebony ripped the man’s spine out, ending his life. Turning around she saw Elissa frozen in place.

“Ebony” she whispered, “Is that you?”

Slowly as not frighten her she padded over to her and within the blink of an eye she was crouched in front of her.

“How? How did you do that? Are you a mage?”

“No, I just have an ability, I will explain later. Come let me look at your arm.” Concern leaking into her voice as Elissa’s breathing was becoming shallow and her eyes glazing over. Pulling the dagger out she sniffed.

_Shit, posion._

Before she could say a word, Elissa collapsed unconscious. The sky had begun to lighten and she knew that Bryce and Eleanor would be expecting them home any minute. Elissa did not have long, there were no horses around and they had a lot of ground to cover. The only way she would make it in time would be if she did the journey in her wolf form. Damn the consequences she had to get her to safety. Bandaging the wound quickly, she looked around. How was she going to carry her back safely? She grabbed some rope and tied her hands together. She discarded her arrow and bow, they could be replaced. Gently she lifted her hands over her neck, making sure she was secure, she then used the longer piece to tie around their waist.

_Breathe, exhale._

They were off, Sēcan overhead, keeping an eye out. She had never pushed herself so much, never stopping, aware of Elissa’s laboured breathes in her ear. By twilight, they had made it back across the river, heading towards their old campsite. Had it only been yesterday they were here, it felt so long ago. Taking a moment she grabbed their stashed supplies in her mouth and sprinted through the forest. Picking up a scent that she recognised she veered off in that direction, the pack following, making sure that nothing stopped her. Sēcan pushed an image into her mind, Bryce, Fergus, Ser Gilmore and a couple other trusted soldiers, making their way from the forest towards the keep. She could feel fatigue pushing at her mind, her legs trembling with the effort she put into maintaining her current pace. Chucking the supplies to one side, she howled, her pack answering her. Through Sēcan she could see the men pause, looking around, drawing their weapons. She burst from the woods, pacing across the field towards them, the wolves keeping pace behind. They lowered themselves into a defensive stance, the archer ready to loose his arrow. She could see Fergus narrowing his eyes.

“Hold, look on its back” he called to the others. Getting closer she stared at Bryce, hoping he would recognise her eyes, how many giant black wolves had large stormy grey eyes.

_Breathe, exhale_

About 100 paces out the wolves stopped, within 50 paces she transformed, sagging under fatigue and Elissa’s weight. They cried out in surprise. Running towards them, she collapsed still supporting Elissa. Fergus was the first to reach them, pulling Elissa’s arms up and over her head, cutting the rope around her waist. He passed her to Ser Gilmore who chucked her over his broad shoulder and began making his way quickly back to the keep. Grabbing her face he pulled her up.

“What happened, where were you? We looked for you. What is wrong with Elissa? I don’t understand, you, you were that wolf” he stuttered, peering over her shoulder at the smaller wolves holding back.

Bryce grabbed her arm, swinging her up.

“She has been poisoned, she needs the antidote quickly. Watch her face and arm. They took her, but I stopped them from, from….” She gasped out, eyelids drooping. With her last conscious thought she pushed at the wolves, thanking them and telling them to return to the forest. With a howl, they turned and retreated. The last thing she heard was Fergus calling her name.

………………………………………………………………………

Pounding in her head, she felt like she had been run over by a herd of druffalo. Opening her eyes, she found Elissa laying on the bed next to her, staring at her with a watery smile.

“You saved me” she whispered.

“Always” Ebony croaked back. Moving gingerly, Ebony climbed off her bed and curled up holding Elissa. “You stopped them from hurting me, I can’t tell you how much that means” she wept. Ebony just hung on gripping her tightly, she would have done anything to stop Elissa having to live through that. She had failed before to protect herself and maybe something else, though she wasn’t sure what. Though she was slightly concerned with the consequences of them seeing her in the wolf form. Not long after, the door slowly opened and the rest of the Couslands entered the room.

_It won’t be long. I am going to be locked up, carted off to the circle. Ripped away from my home._

Eleanor flung her arms around Elissa, pulling her tightly against her chest. Bryce approached Ebony, carefully he reached forward and hugged her close.

“Thank you for saving her, Elissa told us what you did” he murmured.

Fergus came forward and grasped her arm tightly.

“Though you did give us a bit of a fright when you came out of the woods” he stated with a twinkle in his eyes. “It’s ok, none of us will say anything.”

Ebony looked up in disbelief, “Why though, I thought you would think it is magic, send me to the circle, or at least kick me out.”

“Why on earth we kick out the girl who saved our daughters life?” Eleanor gently asked. “Anyway, we have quietly done some research, we know it isn’t magic though we are unsure of what it is. We spoke to one of the rangers you have been training with, he was very excited. Started talking about the Guardian or something, it’s very old and no one really knows anything. Your secret is safe with us”

Bryce walked over to the window and pushed it open. “Is this yours? He has been flying around and trying to get in this room”.

Looking over she saw Sēcan glide in and land on the bed at her feet. Leaning forward she touched her forehead to his and thanked him.

“Without his aid, I would not have reached her in time and without the wolves I would not have been able to rescue her”. She quietly explained what had happened in the forest. Once they heard her story, they again clasped her in a hug and told her that she would always be safe with them, protecting her secret. She had become Elissa’s guardian and by extension, they had become hers.


	4. Loss

Standing in front of the mirror Ebony looked at herself.

_I look so different, than the scared, frightened little girl I was 2 years ago._

Her midnight black hair, now long, hung braided to the middle of her back. The scar on her face had lightened over time and only up close was it really visible. Arms and legs toned and tanned from the hours of training in the sun, encased in the new armour Bryce and Eleanor had gifted her. Beautiful, supple leather encased her torso with, straps up and over her shoulders. Separate arm wraps, so she didn’t have reduced movement in her shoulders, finished off with leg wrappings in the same leather, all in dark red. She could not remember when her birthday was, so they had decided that the day they took her in would be the day they would celebrate.

Her eyes though, they had changed the most. Ever since her ability had manifested on that fateful trip into the woods they had changed, her pupils were smaller, little black dots in the middle of the stormy grey iris. They had taken on the slightly slanted look her eyes had in her wolf form. Looking around her room, she surveyed her belongings. A gleaming oak longbow in the corner on her amour stand, alongside her prized silverite daggers a gift from Elissa. A table full of ingredients and components so she could tinker with traps, poultices and posions, a present from Fergus and his family.  She was incredibly grateful for her adopted family, she still had the odd nightmare and flashes of déjà vu, but nothing had come of it, so for the time being she had decided to ignore them and concentrate on the here and now.

Much had happened since the attack. Elissa had changed, more reserved and shy around men she didn’t know, though no less polite. She had increased her training with vigour never wanting to be caught out in a situation like that again. The physical reminders long since, gone, she had been luckier than Ebony had been. Ebony had taken on the role of her shadow, always there to protect or deflect when needed. After they had both recovered from the ordeal, they decided as a family that Ebony should train in her wolf form as well, so one night Bryce and Eleanor had shown her a secret door hidden behind a tapestry at the other end of the sleeping quarters. She often used it to disappear and would run for miles. The wolves that had helped her annihilate the bandits had stayed in the forest and would patrol the area, an unbreakable bond had been created. They listened to her without question and the lands of Highever had never seen such peaceful times.

After a time, Bryce suggested she change in front of Eleanor, Oriana and Oren, so that if they ever saw her they would not be frightened. Oren had been excited and had rode around on her back for the best part of an afternoon, showing no fear. The soldiers that had been there the day she changed had kept her secret and treated her no differently than before, something she had also been concerned about. Ser Gilmore had even tentatively been spending time with her, courting her. They had known each other for so long that she was not afraid of him her aloof demeanour lowered in his company as it was with the rest of the Couslands, happy to progress at the pace she set, so far they had only exchanged a few tentative kisses. Bryce and Eleanor both encouraging, pleased that she was opening herself up.

They had both taken to researching anything they could about the ranger role that Eleanor had alluded to, hoping that it would reveal some more insight, but had only gathered snippets of information or fleeting references in old obscure tomes found in the family library. The ranger could traditionally call upon the animals of the wild to assist in battle. Which in a way she did, though her ability went far beyond that and was also more focused, even though she could feel multiple animals through her connection to nature, it was only the wolves she could call upon. Where most rangers could only call upon one, she could call upon whole packs. Once they had exhausted that avenue they decided that for the time being they would let it be, unless opportunity presented itself.

“Ebony” a knock at the door pulled her from her memories. Elissa popped her head around the door. “Father wants to see us in the great hall”. With relief Ebony noted after she scanned Elissa’s face quickly she seemed to be doing better. The bags under her eyes no longer purple with fatigue and barely there and the haunted look they held had all but disappeared, her beautiful blue eyes nearly back to how they were. Linking arms they took leave of her room. For a time she had been concerned for Elissa’s mental state, but recently she had begun to bounce back, seeming more like her old self, willing to make decisions again, take charge and be forthright.

“Fergus leaves tomorrow for Ostagar, Father will be leaving in a few days. Howe’s men are late.” Elissa confided. Privately, Ebony had never liked the man, though she couldn’t put her finger on the reason why. He always seemed to be a little sly and belittled anyone he thought beneath them, which usually included her and sometimes Elissa. The tales of the rebellion painted him in a completely different light, it was hard to reconcile the man she knew with the man in the tales.

“Fergus will be fine, they will defeat the darkspawn and we will all return to our normal lives.” she replied, hoping beyond hope, that it would be true.

Entering the hall, she looked around. The soldiers of Highever would be leaving with Fergus, bar Ser Gilmore and a few others who would remain and accompany Bryce when he left with Howe’s men. She had set some time apart later that evening to say goodbye to him properly. They sat around enjoying one last meal and some ale before their trek southwards. Ser Gilmore catching her eye and giving her a warm smile. Looking towards the fireplace she could see Bryce stood there with his arms crossed, Howe next to him with his customary sneer in place and a tall dark haired man she had never seen before, carrying a longsword and dagger. Looking up Bryce spotted them and beckoned them over.

With a warm smile he turned to the stranger, “Duncan, please meet my daughter Elissa and our ward Ebony. Girls this is Duncan of the Grey Wardens, he is travelling down towards Ostagar, looking for recruits on the way through.”

Elissa’s eyes lit up, she always had held a fascination with the legendary Grey Wardens. “A pleasure to meet you. I noticed you both sparring in the courtyard earlier, you are very skilled” he stated as he turned his gaze towards Ebony. “You are exceptionally light on your feet and unnaturally agile. You would both make excellent recruits.”

Seeing the questions in his eyes, Bryce quickly intervened, “Ah, Elissa will be running the keep whilst we are away at Ostagar and Ebony will remain as her bodyguard. I can’t send both of my children off to war now Duncan. Girls, why don’t you make your way to Fergus’s room, we will be saying our goodbyes shortly” cutting off any further conversation.

“Of course, forgive me” they heard Duncan say as they turned to leave the hall. Glancing over her shoulder Ebony could see him staring at her, a puzzled expression on his face. They made their way to see Fergus and Bryce arrived shortly after. Whilst everyone stood conversing, a pang of awareness pushed at her mind. The wolves were calling her, something had made them unsettled. Concentrating back on her adopted family, she laughed out loud when Oren queried what a wench was. She had obviously missed part of the conversation, Oriana looked horrified and eyed Fergus balefully as he tried to explain without damaging the sensibilities of the ladies in the room.

“Be safe Fergus, we will see you soon” she said as she stepped forward to hug him. “Look after Elissa” he whispered into her ear “and yourself Ebony”. A light squeeze confirmed that she had heard him. “I will take my leave so you can all say goodbye properly”. As she exited the room, Bryce quickly followed and pulled her to one side looking at her expectantly. “You are a part of this family, you don’t need to leave.”

“I know, but the wolves are calling to me. They are unsettled and I must go see why. Sēcan has been hunting and is too far away for me to call back in time, I shan’t be long hopefully. I didn’t want to worry anyone” she explained. With a nod, Bryce released her and she slipped towards her bedroom, fixing her daggers into their sheaths that crossed between her shoulder blades and picking up a few poultices just in case.

Once outside she ran to the edge of the woods.

_Breathe, exhale._

She moved towards the direction of the howls, eating up the ground quickly. They were further than she had anticipated and time was slipping away. She found them, slunk down in a copse of trees, firelight in the distance, the sounds of camp could be heard. Creeping forward, she got as close as she dared. Peering through the bushes, she paused, that was the heraldry of Howe on their shields. She thought that they were delayed.

_Breathe, exhale._

Slipping into shadow, she stalked forward on two legs, trying to overhear any conversation. She made her way towards the largest tent, believing that the person in charge would be there and if he wasn’t, then she would slip in and try and find some information.

“They won’t know what’s hit them. All their army but a few, has left for Ostagar, we have two contingents of 150 men waiting to storm the keep this evening and we will move in tomorrow and mop up any resistance, the Couslands will be ended tonight!” A gravelly voice stated, laughter and agreement following the decree.

Realisation dawned, they were going to attack the keep imminently, and she needed to return. Whirling she jumped and transformed on the fly, paws pounding over the land, her pack following her. Calling to Sēcan, she looked through his eyes, he was not far from the keep. Keeping their link open, she pushed herself hard.

Sēcan glided low towards the keep, she could see that the attack had begun, fire licking up the walls, they had taken the moat and the first gates, steadily moving into the keep like a swarm of ants, cutting down anyone in their path. Directing her wolves to remain hidden until she had gotten a better look she ran for the back entrance.

_Breathe, exhale._

Looking around she noticed that they hadn’t made their way this far back. Oren and Oriana’s room was closest. Running she pounded on the door. Oriana opened the door, fear on her face. “Come quickly, Howe and his men are attacking.”

Elissa and Eleanor both appeared, armed and weapons ready. Quickly, explaining the situation whilst packing a rucksack with essentials and pushing some money into Oriana’s hand. “I can get them to the outskirts of the woods and the wolves will escort them through and keep them safe, but they can’t go further, they wouldn’t be safe. They need to get to safety, to the north, maybe Amaranthine?” Ebony queried quickly.

“I have friends in Amaranthine, that we will be safe with” Oriana agreed, “but travelling alone just the two of us, it is unwise.”

“Ajax, can go with them, he will be able to escort them further. If they go through the Hinterlands, they can remain hidden and buy horses from Master Dennett.” Turning to Ajax, Elissa commanded him to protect her sister-in-law and nephew. He whimpered, torn between protecting Elissa and doing as she said. She knelt in front of him, patting his head, “I will protect her, go and return once they have been delivered safely. Sēcan will accompany you both as well, he will warn you of any danger. Return with Sēcan once you have delivered them. He will always be able to find me.”

Turning towards Oriana and Oren, she pulled them close and Ajax bought up the rear. Elissa and Eleanor were going to find Bryce and she would return once she had delivered them to the woods. As they got closer to the inky darkness, several sets of yellow eyes peered out, Ebony held out her hand out to Oriana and Oren who stopped. Calling them forward, they moved through the bushes and surrounded them.

“They will escort you through the woods, no harm will come to you. I will send word with Sēcan once it is safe for you to return, though I do not know how long that will be”, urgently she pushed them forward, Ajax beside Oren, Sēcan hovering overhead. Pulling out her spare blade from her boot, she passed it to Oriana, “Just in case.”

“Thank you sister, we will see you again” Oriana whispered as she pulled Ebony in close. Turning they slid into the darkness. The wolves keeping a perimeter around them. She knew no harm would come to them and that Ajax would also keep them safe, once they ventured forth from their territory.

Returning the way she had come she could see that the fire had spread beyond control, burning filling her nostrils. Sounds of swords and shields clanging in the distance. Wailing and screaming coming from the hall. No way would she be able to locate Elissa in this mess.

_Breathe, exhale._

Low to the ground she slunk forward, sniffing, trying to pick up Elissa’s scent. Finding it, she moved towards the pantry. Just as she was about to turn down the hallway, she caught sight of Howe though the flames and debris. Pure white hot rage filled her chest, how dare he risk her friends and family, for what? More power, he was meant to be their friend. A low grumbling began to rise in her chest, hearing the noise he turned and caught her eye. He looked terrified, a great black wolf, peering straight into his soul, promising retribution. Before she could chase him down, a scream sounded from down the hall, turning on her paws Ebony sprinted towards the noise. Turning the corner of the hallway that led to the kitchen, she stuttered. There lay Ser Gilmore propped against the wall, sword in hand. Pushing her nose into his face, his eyes focused, a hand diving into her pelt.

“I am sorry Ebony, I tried to stop them. They are in the pantry, go and don’t look back. I will miss you my sweet girl, thank you for choosing me, for trusting me. Now go!” With a whimper she turned bursting through the door. At the back lay Bryce holding his stomach, blood pumping through his hands. Eleanor and Elissa cradling him. Duncan stood with his weapons drawn surrounded by three of Howe’s warriors all wearing heavy armour. Duncan’s eyes widened just a fraction as she leapt forward onto the back of one, throwing him around like a rag doll. Duncan dispatched the other two with ease, looking towards her, wary, weapons still drawn.

_Breathe, exhale._

Scrabbling forward, paying no mind to Duncan, she reached Bryce.

“They have overtaken the keep. Oren and Oriana are safe, we need to leave now” she panted.

“I won’t be going anywhere, the wound is too deep, Ebony take Elissa and go with Duncan.” Bryce wheezed out.

“No father” Elissa cried, Ebony pulled her close, as she began to sob.

“I can take them to safety, but I must have a recruit Bryce, Ser Gilmore fell protecting your escape” a heavy sigh escaping Duncan, as he looked with heavy eyes upon Ebony. Tears began to collect in her eyes, his sweet, caring nature gone, wiped out.

“Very well. Pup go with Duncan, Ebony will protect you, lead you both to safety”. Grabbing her arm he pulled her forward, “You are one of us, no matter what anyone says.”

Elissa lent forward and hugged her father goodbye.

_Breathe, exhale._

Padding forward, Ebony nudged Elissa with her head towards the door at the back. Duncan eyeing her with interest.

“Mother come, we must leave” Elissa cried holding her hand out towards her.

With just one look it was clear that she wouldn’t be coming. She would stay here and protect Bryce whilst covering their escape, not wanting to be separated from him.

“Go my darlings, be safe and strong” and with one pointed look at her she turned and drew her bow. Ebony pushed Elissa forward into the tight gap, not letting her get past crying hysterically she took one last look and forged ahead, fleeing the only home she had ever known, her hand gripping Ebony’s fur painfully tight for reassurance. Duncan bringing up the rear. With one final thought she pushed a message out to the pack, telling them to go to the Brecilian Forest as Highever would no longer be safe for them once they had finished their duties. She would find them when she could.


	5. Grief

The tunnel they had travelled through to escape the keep had led down into the earth, joining a cave system that lay beneath. The air musty, the walls damp. The whole time they travelled not a word was spoken. Duncan periodically checking the rear, to make sure no one had found the exit. She couldn’t tell him, that in her current form she would have known a long time before he did, whether someone ventured after them. Elissa had stopped crying, dried tracks marred her pretty face. Her hand had never left Ebony’s fur pelt, reassurance needed that someone was still by her side. The air began to change, a freshness, it meant that they were nearing the end, brushing past Elissa, padding quietly forward and investigating. The tunnel had led to a cave, darkness still reigned outside. With her enhanced hearing she could not hear anything outside. Leading the way, she pushed out through the ivy, looking around they had emerged far down into the valley.

_Breathe, exhale._

Unfolding from the ground she turned to see her companions. Elissa stood not far, staring back up the valley. The keep had a fiery orange haze about it, black plumes of smoke swirling into the sky. Walking over, Ebony embraced her, both of them crying into each other’s shoulders.

“We must move quickly, find a safe spot to camp, we can talk then.” Duncan said coming up behind them. With a deep breathe, they both took one final look and pushed onwards, following Duncan.

They travelled for hours, silently. Duncan had explained it would be safer to travel by night until they had left the lands that surrounded Highever, in case any of Howe’s people recognised them, particularly Elissa. As the sun began to flicker over the horizon, they took shelter in a cave, far off the beaten track. Telling them he would watch over them, they both fell into an exhausted sleep, holding hands tightly.

……………………………………………………

Much later Ebony rolled over awake. Sitting up, rubbing her eyes, she could see Elissa still asleep, curled in on herself. Sadness washed over her in waves, Bryce and Eleanor gone, their last act to protect them, Ser Gilmore gone protecting his friends and her, the only home Elissa knew violated by that pig, the good memories tainted. At least Oren and Oriana had gotten out, the thought of telling Fergus what had happened made her physically sick, at least they had managed to save his family. A sound from behind indicated that Duncan had returned.

“Ah you are awake, I need to go and get us some supplies, see if I can find some horses that we can use. Are you able to keep watch?” he queried. A nod of affirmation and he slipped out, by the placing of the sun it was mid-afternoon.

Whilst Elissa slept, she checked them both for wounds, just a few cuts and scrapes. Pulling Elissa’s sword and shield over to a nearby rock, she took out a cloth and whetstone that had been in her pouch and began to clean them methodically. The steadying movements, calming the swirling thoughts in her mind. Once completed, Ebony moved onto her daggers, the memories of last night streaming through her head. She promised there and then that she would destroy Howe for what he had wrought on her adopted family.

Taking a moment she decided to check on Sēcan and his progress. Taking a deep breathe, she pushed her senses out, searching for that connection. Slowly opening her eyes, everything had taken on a golden tinge. Looking down, she could see Oren and Oriana, looking tired and exhausted, Ajax out in front. They had long left the woods, so the wolves could no longer protect them. Looking forwards she could see they were maybe a day’s walk from Master Dennett. They were safe for the moment, no possible threat in the immediate vicinity. Taking one more breathe she relinquished the connection.

A whimper, looking over, Elissa’s face had contorted in pain. Setting herself beside her, she began to stroke her hair, soon she relaxed and settled, still asleep. Since Ebony’s abilities had manifested, she found that she did not need as much sleep though her appetite and grown larger. Sitting there, stroking Elissa’s hair she let the time pass.

……………………………………………………

Just as the sun began to dip, Duncan returned. Entering the cave he pulled in some supplies with him. Handing her a new bow and arrow, as hers now probably lay in ash back at the keep. Some bedrolls and clean underclothes. He placed three backpacks on the floor, looking at her.

“The horses are tethered outside. Can you divide these between the packs? I must rest for a couple of hours and then we will continue our journey” his voice cracking with tiredness.

He took himself off to one side, lay down on the bedroll and promptly fell asleep. She took her time dividing the supplies and rations between the packs. Making sure that everything was safely stowed away.

“How long have you been awake?” Elissa’s voice whispered through the cave. Walking over she sat beside her, she could feel Elissa staring, looking her over to make sure she was well, much as Ebony had done to her when she had been asleep.

“For a few hours, I don’t need as much rest anymore. I watched over you whilst Duncan went and got supplies.” Taking a deep painful breathe she continued, looking up and catching her eye. “I’m so sorry Elissa, I wished I could have done more, to protect them, help them.”

Blinking aside her tears she responded “It is not your fault, you did what you could, not only protecting Oriana and Oren but me once again. They would not want us to wallow in our guilt, but grieve and move forwards. We still have each other and we will fulfil our duty and avenge them when the time is right.” Hugging, they sat there for a time, quietly talking about Bryce and Eleanor and the fun they used to get up to when life had been happier, more carefree.

The air began to cool and they lit a small fire to keep them all warm, flames flickering, shadows dancing against the walls. Ebony picked up her bow and arrow, leaving Elissa to watch over Duncan, she slipped into the darkness. Returning shortly with a rabbit and pheasant. As she sat there preparing the food, Duncan came to, coming to join them by the fire once he had relieved himself and freshened up.

“I’m sorry for your loss, both of you” he began sincerely. “I wish we had time to let you mourn properly, however, the darkspawn will not wait. It will take us just over a week to travel the rest of the way. I managed to obtain two horses, can you ride double?”

Clearing her throat, hesitantly, she replied “there is no need, I can travel in my other form and we will make time quickly, more so than if we burdened the horse with us both”. No answer was forthcoming, peering up over food, Duncan sat there staring intently.

“How long have you had these abilities, you are no mage. You do not need to fear me, I will not harm you or turn you in. As a Grey Warden we are willing to use all means at our disposal to defeat the blight.”

Looking at Elissa and receiving an encouraging nod she explained about the woods, the attack, meeting the white wolf, of Sēcan and the bond. He listened, never interrupting, taking it all in. “I have heard of this before. Elissa, your mother was correct when she implied it was close to the ranger ability. It’s a manifestation of that. It has only happened a few times through history as far as I know but I have only come across fleeting mentions.” Turning to look at her, placing his food down, he continued to talk. “You are a Guardian. In times of great need, when an individual needs help the most, they can be visited and gifted this ability. As I understand you will have a strong connection with nature and the outside world, if you are cut off from that, you will find your abilities weaken as will you, until that connection is re-established. As I said, I only have limited knowledge and over time much of our world has forgotten about them. Which brings me to my next point. When we left Bryce promised me both of you as recruits. Ebony, you cannot undertake the ritual. The power that gave you your abilities will be cancelled out by what Elissa will have to undertake and before you ask, I cannot tell you what that is yet. You must remain as you are, you have been made into a guardian for a reason and therefore we should let that ability remain and you should remain by Elissa’s side.”

“Will the other Grey Wardens not find it strange that I am with you, but will not be undertaking this ritual? I know you are a secretive order, also we kept my ability a secret. The only people that knew are now either dead or will keep it a secret until they are so.” I questioned him.

“We still have a few days of travelling to decide on the specifics. Come let us pack and we will take our leave.” Standing as he spoke. Moving efficiently, the camp was packed down, backpacks slung over shoulders and weapons strapped on. Leaving the cave, Duncan led them over to the two mare’s grazing. One a lovely tan colour and the other black and white dappled. Elissa and Duncan both mounted and began to canter across the valley.

_Breathe, exhale._

Sprinting after them she bought up the rear, listening for any danger.

…………………………………………………………

The days consisted of travelling overnight and resting during the day, taking turns to keep watch. Each twilight, she would slip out and find something for dinner, where they would talk and learn as much as they could about the Grey Wardens and what would be expected of Elissa. Before they moved on, they would spar for a couple of hours to keep their skills fresh. Duncan providing advice and pointers on further specialties they could train in that would suit each of their fighting styles. He had no further information on being a Guardian, but promised when they got chance that they could research into it. He believed that the Circle and Orzammar may hold some answers in their vast libraries and the Shaperate.

She kept a close eye on Elissa. She had only just begun to return to her normal, confident self after the attack before Howe’s betrayal had happened. Worry that this would set her back, forefront in her mind, though her concerns seemed to be baseless, if anything she was more determined. Asking questions, listening to advice and giving her opinion. Howe’s betrayal seemed to have reinforced her somehow, she had decided that she would not be the victim again. After a few days, she began to smile again and laugh, her resilience bringing hope, as Ebony struggled with the anger inside.

Duncan bought his horse to a standstill, pointing at the horizon. Looking they could both see a great white tower reaching for the sky. “Ostagar” he breathed. Elissa and Ebony looked at each other, Fergus would be there, family. “We will arrive tomorrow, for now we must rest and discuss our options for you Ebony”.

Duncan started the conversation, “I think for the time being, we should keep your ability a secret, there will be many that don’t understand. We cannot even pass you off as a normal wolf, due to your size and colouring.”

“What will you tell the other wardens?” Elissa asked with concern, “I will not be separated from her.”

“And you will not have to be, the older wardens at Ostagar will be fine, they have heard of a Guardian and will not question it or your presence, there are far stranger phenomenon’s in this world. Alistair our youngest will question, but I can explain it to him later. You are more than skilled with your daggers, you will need to rely on them. Don’t bring your wolf out, unless you really have to, you don’t want to be too reliant on that ability, it may not always be there.” Duncan counselled.

She nodded my head in agreement, being in her wolf form was freeing and powerful, but she would heed his advice for the foreseeable future. In tight quarters it would be easier to fight with daggers and before her wolf form had manifested they had worked as a well-oiled team together in combat. After a little more discussion and an agreement that she could when the need called shift and run in secret, they turned in for the night. Tomorrow Ostagar awaited them as did a reunion with Fergus, though it would not be a happy one.


	6. The King and a Grey Warden

 

The next morning Ostagar lay before them, it was like nothing she had ever seen. Large tents dotted around, colourful flags rustling in the breeze, with what seemed like thousands of soldiers milling around. The sound of metal banging and men training drifting up on the breeze. The great white Tower of Ishal battered by time and the elements still stood, mostly intact, the rest of the former Tevinter outpost lay in ruins. This morning they had risen early and packed away their makeshift camp. They had then finalised the plans concerning Ebony and her wolf and talked about other matters. Duncan found it very interesting that she literally had no memory, that she just knew her family were gone.

“No memories from the time before you were with the Couslands?” he had queried.

“None, I have dreams and flashes of déjà vu, images of flames and someone that is my mirror image and a feeling that I was never from here, but that is all, I always awake with a lingering sense of pain and a bone deep certainty that I am alone. Well that isn’t the only memory, I have one other, being captured, attacked and then….abused, I managed to escape and that’s when Elissa and Fergus found me” she had murmured back. It had been a while since she had been bothered by those facts, but the past few days and what happened at Highever seemed to have bought the dreams to the forefront again and they were more vivid than ever before, though when she tried to hold onto them once awake, they slipped away. Duncan had just nodded his head and they had moved towards Ostagar, which now laid sprawled before them.

As one they started to walk down towards the guarded entrance, Duncan and Elissa taking the lead with the horses. Duncan explained the history of the area.

“The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the Wilders from invading the Northern Lowlands. It’s fitting that we make our stand here. There are only a few Grey Wardens in Ferelden at the moment and all of us are here. The blight must be stopped here and now, if it spreads to the North, Ferelden is lost.” He imparted heavily, wanting them to understand the gravity of the situation. With heavy steps they continued towards the bridge that would lead over the valley far below. Deep in conversation, they all missed the small honour guard approaching.

“Ho there, Duncan.” The King had come to greet them, she had never met him before even though Bryce and Eleanor had been counted as part of the inner circle of advisors. He stood tall in magnificent golden armour, a big grin across his handsome face.

“King Cailan, I was not expecting…”

“A royal welcome. I was beginning to worry you would miss all the fun. The other wardens told me you had found a promising recruit, is this she?” he questioned peering at Elissa.

“Allow me to introduce you, Your Majesty…”

“No need Duncan, you are Bryce’s youngest one are you not? I remember meeting you briefly a few years ago. I had expected your father to have joined us by now?”

Elissa began to take deep breathes, calming herself. Before either she or Duncan could speak, Ebony stepped forward and spoke, trying to make it easier for her.

“He is dead Your Majesty, along with Eleanor and his soldiers at Arl Howe’s hand” she spat, not able to keep the bitterness out of her voice or the anger. Where Elissa had always been softer, she tended to be harder around the edges, maybe a product of my lost memory or from where she had come from before and definitely ingrained after the attack. King Cailan looked at her in disbelief, seeing her for the first time.

“Dead” he sputtered, “Duncan do you know anything about this”

Trying to calm her tormented emotions, she didn’t really take in what Duncan told the King, though she did hear Cailan promise to turn his army north after they had won to bring Howe to justice.

“No doubt you wish to see your brother, unfortunately he and his men are scouting in the Wilds and won’t return until after the battle tomorrow. You will need to vent your grief and anger against the darkspawn. Before I return to Loghain and his boring strategies, I thought you only had one recruit Duncan?” he said turning to take Ebony in once again.

This time Elissa stepped up taking her hand.

“Cailan, this is Ebony. She is…was my parents ward, we took her in two years ago. She saved myself and Duncan at Highever.”

Cailan inclined his head. “Ah yes, I have heard about you Ebony. I hear you are quite adept as a rogue, will you be joining the Grey Wardens also?”

It was at this time Duncan intervened, talking about the Archdemon, distracting Cailan from his line of questioning thankfully. Finally Cailan left and they continued walking towards the camp.

“The hoarde grows larger each passing day, they look to outnumber us. The king believes our legend alone will make him invulnerable. Please explore the camp, do not leave and once you are done find Alistair and bring him to me. I will need to tell him about your abilities Ebony”. With that they were dismissed.

They walked through the camp taking in everything around them. A Captain in the army had several dead darkspawn spotted around, showing the differences to the new recruits. A group of Ash Warriors were about to leave on a scouting party. Mages practised some type of spell, with Templars and the Chantry watching over them, they were never usually allowed out of the circle. Before passing the blacksmith, she stopped and inspected his wares. They had managed to bring some money between them and thought it would be a good idea to stock up on poultices and potions. She also found some throwing knives so added them to the pile. They walked up some steps into what once must have been a great hall, though most of the walls were missing as was the roof, nature slowly taking back the land. She could feel the sickness permeating the area, a taint from the darkspawn.

“I am going to go into the trees over there and check on Sēcan and Ajax. I won’t be long. Maybe you should see if you can find Alistair?”

She turned and slipped into the trees, making sure no one had seen her, it would do them no favours if someone followed and discovered her secret, especially with Templars and Chantry around. Moving into the shadows, where she wouldn’t be disturbed she pushed her senses out, reaching for that connection. Opening her eyes, she could see that they had made it to Amaranthine safely, Oriana was attaching a letter to Sēcan and then he took off. Ajax didn’t seem to be following but remaining with Oriana and Oren as extra protection. They were safe, had protection and Sēcan was on his way back to her, she hadn’t realised how much she missed him and the extra pair of eyes.

Making her way back to where she had left Elissa, she found her talking to a young handsome man with strawberry blond hair and blush covering his entire face. He was stuttering and she was acting coy. She smiled to herself.

_She likes him, she always used to act like this when she found someone attractive._

It had been a long time since she had seen this side of her. She had always been the more promiscuous of them, having lost her virginity just before they went camping with Dairren. Then the attack had happened and she withdrew from men. She on the other hand had barely kissed a man. Between having no memory, the training and then what happened to Elissa, she had no time, though that had begun to change with Ser Gilmore, until he had been ripped from her as well. She had taken it upon herself to be her protector and that hadn’t left her with much time to explore anything with anyone.

Moving forward she cleared her throat. Elissa whirled around and smiled. Beckoning Ebony over she pulled her close.

“Ebony this is Alistair, the newest Grey Warden. Alistair this is Ebony, my closest companion”

We both inclined our heads at each other and then started moving back towards Duncan. Whispering so only Elissa could hear.

“They have made it to Amaranthine and are safe. Sēcan is on his way back with a letter. Ajax has stayed with them as far as I could see. We should have the letter by the morning, if not sooner, as he won’t need to stop like they had to on the way there.”

With a quick smile and a squeeze of her hand, she acknowledged what had been said and then moved forward to talk to Alistair. She pulled back and took up her place behind her, keeping an eye on everything around them. Alistair kept throwing glances over his shoulder towards her, a puzzled expression on his face.

“Ah I see you have found him, Alistair this is much we need to discuss before we can continue with the joining ritual.”

“I can see that Duncan, I thought you were only bringing one more recruit?” he queried.

“Come, we must speak of this in private, the other wardens have been told, but no one else must know.”

They followed to a secluded tent where he stood and explained everything that happened in Highever. They both sat there quietly listening, reliving the worst day of their lives again. Alistair looked at Duncan in horror. Then Duncan moved onto me.

“Ebony is a Guardian Alistair. She has abilities, though she is no mage. As you have Templar training, you can tell that she has no mana. She cannot show you here, there are too many eyes. We have also decided that she will refrain from using them unless absolutely necessary for the time being. Just don’t be surprised when it happens. I wish we had more time to explain, but we need to get the ritual underway. Ebony will not be taking the joining ritual, but she will be going with you. A Guardian is sent for a reason, sometimes more than one and her abilities manifested due to something that happened with Elissa.”

Alistair sat there looking a little stunned, but seemed to recover quickly enough. Before anyone could say anything, she felt the need to speak.

“I promise I will keep your order’s secrets. I know what it is to keep them, to be safe.”

Alistair smiled and nodded towards her and then stood. “We should collect Ser Jory and Daveth and make our way to the Wilds for the ingredients to the ritual. Duncan also wants us to grab some treaties from an old Grey Warden outpost that may help us.”

“Watch over your charges Alistair” Duncan said gravely and with that they made their way back to the main Grey Warden campfire to meet the others. Her initial thoughts were not particularly kind of Ser Jory, he whinged like a child. Daveth seemed to be a little more fun and relaxed about the endeavour even after he had propositioned her, though she had shut him down pretty quickly, the stony look in her eyes making him back off and Alistair seemed nice enough, though quite bashful whenever Elissa spoke to him. She let Elissa get acquainted, she had always been the more sociable whilst Ebony liked to hang back and take everything in. As a group they then headed to the gate that would release them into the Wilds.


	7. Becoming a Grey Warden

Finally making it through the gate into the Wilds, it was easy to see why the name had been given. The land looked untamed, plants overgrowing everything in sight, ruins dotted the landscape and the air seemed to hold a sense of mystery, a gentle fog hanging closing to the ground. The three recruits had to gather a vial of darkspawn blood, much to the disgust of the two males, Elissa and Ebony just looked at each other and rolled their eyes laughing. They were acting like two little girls. Ser Jory particularly moaning about everything from the ritual to the weather, it was a wonder why he had even bothered becoming a Grey Warden recruit.  

It wasn’t long until the first group of darkspawn appeared upon the hill. They were fighting some wolves, with a glance at Elissa she pushed off sprinting up the hill, even though they weren’t her wolves she would not leave them to die, she felt an affiliation with any wolf. She could hear Alistair and the other males shouting after her, could feel their lumbering running steps behind, but she was smaller, quicker and faster. Looking ahead there were two wolves being attacked by three genlock archers and two hurlocks with swords. She needed to take out the archers first. Glancing behind to see how far the others were away, not wanting them to attack the wolves alongside the darkspawn. They had however, been preoccupied with another group of darkspawn that had appeared, only Elissa had managed to slip through. With a nod at each other, she went running for the hurlocks as Ebony sprinted towards the archers. One of them caught sight of her out the corner of his eye, loosing the arrow he had nocked, with a roll forwards, the arrow going over her head, she came up with a throwing dagger, launching it so that it landed right between his eyes. He toppled backwards, gaining momentum she launched towards the remaining archers, slitting the throat of one, trying to keep away from the blood gushing from his neck and hamstringing the last. With a quick stab to the back of its head it was dead. Whirling around he could see Elissa had killed one and was fighting off the other with the wolves dancing around, taking swipes at both of them.

Alistair and the others had slaughtered the darkspawn they had been fighting and were making their way towards the wolves. With a burst of speed she ran towards Elissa, she was keeping the back of the Hurlock to the wolves, so they would concentrate on it rather than her. With a shout, she thrust her sword through the Hurlock and it collapsed on the floor. Taking a defensive stance facing the wolves she waited, they began to growl and stalk towards her. Alistair was nearly there as was Daveth.

“No, stop”, she screamed at the top of her voice flinging her arm out to them. Elissa had lowered her weapons to show she meant no harm, but they were still wary after their battle with the darkspawn and she could see several more running from the nearby woods to come and aid their brethren. Just as one leapt towards Elissa, she launched herself towards it, hitting it in the side, rolling over it and landing in a crouch. Both of them turned towards her, growling and stalking. Elissa was holding Ser Jory and Daveth back, whilst shouting at Alistair, though she couldn’t make out what she was saying, concentrating on the beasts in front of her.

They stared at her unblinking, death in their eyes. Not moving she stared back. It was harder to connect in human form, especially as they hadn’t met her in her other form. She really needed to transform and if it had been just Alistair she would, but she didn’t trust either of the other males. One whined like a child, the other couldn’t keep his mouth shut. She began to worry that she would have to kill them, when some more darkspawn appeared, Elissa shouted at Alistair and then took off with the others after throwing a look at her, Alistair seemed to be routed to the spot unsure of what to do.

“Go” she shouted back, “I will be fine.” He turned and ran after them.

_Breathe, exhale_

Looking with intent at the other wolves, she pushed towards them. Friends, they were there to help, not harm. She howled and finally they recognised her. They came towards her, pushing their heads against her own. The clanging of swords had stopped and she could feel them running back up the hill. Before she had chance to change back, Alistair crested the top and stopped, Elissa not far behind. She could just imagine what he saw, a giant black wolf with her eyes, towering above the others.

_Breathe, exhale_

She stood up with the two wolves pressing against her side, hands resting upon their heads. The rest of the pack that had come to their aid, stopping not far away.

“How” Alistair breathed, “If I didn’t know better I would say you were a mage, but there was no use of mana there.”

With a shrug she replied, “I am no mage but other than that I do not know. There is little information on a Guardian and Duncan has promised that once this is done we can look into it further. The wolves in the area won’t attack us now, some may help us even, warn us.”

Daveth and Ser Jory appeared and looked at her with a hint of fear on their faces, though they didn’t say anything and she didn’t to them. Kneeling down she looked into their eyes, pushed a thought and off they ran. For the next two hours, they worked their way through the Wilds, killing darkspawn, collecting vials of blood, rescued a soldier, collected a flower for the houndmaster, followed a Chasind Trail and found a cache and came across several groups of wolves that either ignored them, or the alpha would come over, take a sniff of her hand, push his head against it and then return to his pack. The three men sputtered each time it happened, Elissa took it in her stride, she had seen Ebony with her pack several times before, so she was used to it.

Finally they had collected the vials and had found the ruins that should have housed the treaties, though once Elissa had opened the chest nothing was in them. Before anyone could say anything, a stunningly attractive woman with a staff across her shoulders sauntered over.

“Well, well what have we here? Are you a vulture I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones have long since been picked clean? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you? Hmmmm?”

Elissa took charge, whilst Ser Jory and Daveth bitched at each other and Alistair bumbled, she noted that he didn’t seem to like being in charge. Though she conversed with Elissa, she did glance Ebony’s way several times with a small frown. She bantered backwards and forwards with Elissa regarding the treaties, until Alistair seemed to find his tongue.

“She looks Chasind and that means others maybe nearby”.

Laughing the woman responded, “Oh, you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you.”

“Yes, swooping is bad.”

Looking back to Elissa she finally gave her name. “You may call me Morrigan if you wish.” Elissa introduced everybody, the four of them as Grey Wardens and then Ebony last. Morrigan seemed to note with interest that she had not been included in with the wardens. It transpired that her mother had taken the treaties and they wished to have them they would need to follow her.

They walked through the Wilds, coming upon a shack, with a diminutive woman stood outside. As Morrigan was about to introduce us, she spoke with a raspy voice.

“I can see them girl, much as I expected. They came for their treaties yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these.” Staring directly at Alistair as she addressed the group. They spoke some more, but Ebony couldn’t concentrate as the woman’s voice washed over her. It sounded familiar, a prickling at the corner of her memory, but she couldn’t remember from where? Her yellow eyes seemed familiar, an unusual colour.

“Ah the Guardian, but who do you guard, yourself or others? Lost but has the urge to find, not knowing what it is she seeks. You cannot always be there, sometimes you have to let go. Protect others, but who will protect you.” She rasped as she tilted her head towards Ebony. She began to shake, her words resonated deep down, though they really made no sense. Before anyone could say anything, she took off towards a clearing needing to clear her head. Shortly afterwards Elissa came over with the others trailing behind. She took one look and just took her hand and squeezed. Soon they had made it back to camp, Morrigan leading them safely through, as they left she melted back into the Wilds.

…………………………………………………………

Back at camp, whilst the others prepared for the ritual, Ebony completed some errands. She gave the flower to the houndmaster to help with the sick mabari and then went to the blacksmith and sold the goods they had found in the Wilds. Finally, she made her way over to Duncan.

“Ebony, you can attend the ritual, but understand not everyone makes it through. I will explain now, what it is, if you would rather not be there to watch. The reason we are able to sense the Darkspawn is because we drink of their blood. We become tainted therefore, able to pick up the taint in others. Not everyone makes it through.”

“You want Elissa to drink it?” she demanded, “She could die, she could…she could…”

He took hold of her arm, “I know you have lost much, more so than others, but this is the duty of a Grey Warden and Elissa has sworn an oath. This is why I have told you, so you can prepare. Do you want to come or stay? You cannot interfere with the ritual, or anything that happens.”

“I will come, I will not abandon her.”

Later that evening, the three of them stood waiting for the ritual to begin. She pulled Elissa to one side, while the boys moaned to each other.

“Be strong Lissy. I am allowed to watch, but not interfere. I will be here for you.”

Standing off to one side, the shadows swallowed her. Forcing herself to stay she watched as they recited the ritual words, watched as Daveth couldn’t master the taint, watched as Ser Jory freaked out and Duncan had to put him down, then watched as Elissa drank from the goblet and fainted. Walking towards the three remaining, she waited.

“She will live, she has a strong will” Duncan decreed.  

Twenty minutes later, she came to. Helping her up, Ebony crushed her in a hug, not able to speak. They spoke quietly some more about the duties expected of her and then they were off to a meeting with the King and Teyrn Loghain.

……………………………………………………..

Standing at the table was an odd assortment of individuals. The King and his General, or more commonly known as Teyrn Loghain, a mage, a Revered Mother from the Chantry and the three of us. Alistair had been sent off for other business. Whilst they talked she observed, watching Loghain. He stood tall and severe, the polar opposite to Cailan in every way. He was mistrustful of everyone, particularly the Grey Wardens. Finally, they agreed on a strategy, one that she wasn’t happy with. Elissa and Alistair would go to the Tower of Ishal and light the beacon, which would alert Loghain’s troops to advance. Duncan would be by the side of the King on the frontlines.

“Ebony” Cailan said looking towards me. “It would be an honour if you would join myself and Duncan?” She could hardly refuse the request. Looking at Elissa, she glanced at me and smiled.

“Of course Your Majesty”.

Loghain did not seem happy and there was something else in his eyes, though the look was gone too quickly for her to really interpret it. After the meeting had adjourned, they left to go back towards camp. Alistair was just as unhappy as she was, but there was nothing they could do. As everyone prepared, Elissa wondered.

“I know you don’t want to be apart from me, but we will not always be able to be together. I need to learn to protect myself and Alistair will be there, he will have my back. What Flemeth said earlier had an element of truth. You don’t live for yourself, you live for me and it needs to stop, you always put me first. I know why and so do you, but it needs to change.”

“I will always be there for you” came the simple reply.

“I know and I you, but depending on what comes, we may need to learn to trust others and rely on those around us”. Giving one final hug, she walked towards the bridge with Alistair.

Ebony began to prepare for battle. Checking that both my daggers and bow were attached in the right place and easy to access. Her bag filled with poisons and poultices. Extra handwraps adorned, throwing daggers slipped into the gauntlets and greaves. Her long hair braided and war paint on her face. Taking a step out of the tent she walked towards Duncan and the King. Both looked a little surprised at her appearance, but she felt confident and capable. Loghain looked and then dismissed her. He had a final few words with Cailan, then went to join his troops further up the hill. The time had come.


	8. Betrayal

 

Darkness was beginning to descend. Lines upon lines of soldiers stood to attention looking out over and down the valley. Sisters from the Chantry walking up and down, swinging incense and reciting verses from the Chant of Light. Looking up she saw the bridge they had only walked over yesterday, more soldiers were stationed up there with ballista’s. She knew Alistair and Elissa were up there somewhere. Turning back towards Duncan they began to stride towards the front.

A familiar brush at the edge of her senses had her looking up once again, trying to pierce the inky blackness. A birds cry rang out, a smile crossed her face.

“Sēcan” she called stepping forward. There he was, swooping down over the trees, zeroing in on her location. Soldiers ducked their heads as he glided low over them. Slowing his speed and buffeting his big wings, he came to a stop, landing on her shoulder, nipping her ear in greeting. Taking the letter attached to his leg, she popped it securely in her bag, not wanting to get distracted. She could feel many eyes looking at them in interest, Ebony knew she stood out, not because of the warpaint she had painted on her face but because of her looks, the midnight black hair and the slanted stormy eyes clearly showed she didn’t come from Ferelden, and then the large bronze hawk resting on her shoulder only added to the air of mystery surrounding her.

“You have a Hawk as a pet?”

The question had come from Cailan, Duncan knew all about Sēcan and the unique bond they shared.

“We have a bond, an understanding, he is not a pet and I am not his keeper.”

Duncan looked at her questioningly, he knew why he had been gone and why he would have returned.

“It is done, they are safe” she murmured back to him, not wanting anyone to overhear, there were few people she trusted, particularly after recent events. Duncan had become one of the few that she did. With a quick squeeze on her shoulder he turned to look towards the distant horizon, his eyes trying to pierce the gloomy darkness amongst the trees.

………………………………………………

A whisper on the breeze, taunting, menacing. Then glowing lights in the distance began to appear and multiply. The hoarde had arrived and so it began. Cailan’s demeanour instantly changed. Gone the playful façade and in its place stood a King, proud and stoic. He strode forward full of purpose.

“The blight ends here” he decreed.

There were thousands of them, snarling and screeching. One stood upon a rocky outcrop and flung his sword arm forward. They let out a deafening roar and as one, the hoarde surged forward.

“Archers”, they lit their arrows and let them fly. Lighting the night sky like fireflies. Darkspawn fell but they still surged forwards.

“Hounds”, they charged forward smashing into the front lines of the enemy. She knew the next call would be for them. Sēcan took flight towards the Tower of Ishal, using his eyes, she would be able to keep track of what was happening up there, well that was her hope at least.

“For Ferelden”, the war cry burst forth from Cailan’s lips, the army bursting forward. Alongside Duncan and Cailan she ran, pulling her daggers from their sheaths. It was chaos, weapons flying everywhere. For every darkspawn she cut down, two more took their place. Cailan with his sword, swinging and beheading, Duncan was to her right hacking and slashing at the enemy. Sweat was pouring down her face, they had been fighting for what felt like hours, and still they came. The signal fire should have surely been lit by now.

“Ebony” Duncan hollered over the din, “What does Sēcan see, something is wrong.” She grasped onto their connection. Darkspawn everywhere up at the tower. Bodies littered the ground. It was meant to be safe.

“The Tower is crawling with darkspawn”.

Before he could respond, the ground began to shake, looking up they both saw an Ogre flinging people out of its way to get to Cailan, his armour glowing like a beacon in the night. Too much was happening at once, she felt stuck to the spot, flashing back to Highever and the flames. Duncan ran past her to intercept. Looking back up towards the Tower, the beacon had been lit, but no reinforcements were coming. Turning in despair she saw Cailan’s body thrown at her feet, crushed. Collapsing to the ground, pulling him onto his back, he was still breathing but barely.

“I’m sorry Cailan” she whispered. He took her hand and squeezed, just before the light dimmed from his eyes.

“Ebony, transform, get to Elissa. Go we have been betrayed”, he leapt on the Ogre stabbing him over and over, until finally he fell. “Go” he cried, clutching a wound in his stomach.

Taking one last look, she turned and transformed on the fly.

_Breathe, exhale_

Four legs eating up the ground. An arrow notched itself in her back leg, letting out a howl, she pushed forward, through the pain, blood pouring down her leg. She reached out to Sēcan needing him to guide her, Elissa and Alistair, were injured and unconscious, and was that a giant bird? It hefted them up in its claws, taking them away from the battle.

_Follow them, I will come when I can._

Sēcan took off keeping them in his sights. They were heading towards the Wilds. Pushing herself she flew through the now deserted camp. Lights caught her eye, Loghain’s forces were retreating. He was standing there and watching, letting his own Son-in-Law die. She stalked towards him. Loghain stood there eyeing her, bending his legs in a defensive stance.

_Breathe, exhale._

“You” he growled “Abomination” he seethed. The pain was indescribable, her hand going to her hip, trying to stem the bleeding.

“Traitor” she cried. He looked at her in defiance, pulling his sword, a sneer upon his lips. “You should have died at Highever along with Bryce. I will rectify that mistake.” She stumbled back horrified. He knew, he knew and obviously agreed with what had been done. She wanted to kill him, she wanted to end his miserable life, but she was injured, her leg barely able to support her.

“Your time will come”, she spat, he began to move towards her.

_Breathe, exhale_

With one final growl she melted into the shadows. Reaching out to Sēcan she began to follow his path. Trampling through rivers and trees. Running for what felt like hours. Pain radiating up her leg. They had gone to a familiar clearing, snarling she pushed forward, it was still so far away. Her senses began to dim, exhaustion creeping up on her, collapsing to the floor, she lay in the muck. She had turned back, without wanting to. Looking up there were shapes coming towards her, then she fell.

…………………………………………………

She was warm, like really warm. Cracking her eyelids open she looked around. They were at the shack. Flemeth stood outside and she lay surrounded by wolves.

“What happened?”

“They bought you here, but then wouldn’t leave your side. I have healed you, though you will have a scar, where the arrow bit into your leg.”

“Another for the collection” she answered dismissively. “Where are they?”

“Morrigan is attending there wounds inside. They are safe and will be fine”

“Why did you save them? Why not help us at the battle? You are obviously the Flemeth of legend, yours powers could have laid waste to the darkspawn” she seethed.

“Indeed I am the Flemeth of legend, but it had to happen this way. Fate and destiny are fickle and always set in their ways, the course of history cannot be changed, but it can be nudged from time to time and that is what I have done. Those two will begin the events that shake the world, but they cannot do it alone. I nudged history by saving them, I also nudged it by bringing you here” her yellow eyes gleamed.

“What do you mean, by bringing me here? Do you know where I am from, my memories?” the words fell out of her mouth.

“I do, your memories will unlock with time. This was done to protect you and others. I will explain more another time, for this is not the right time now. Just know that I needed you specifically for them. You are protective by nature, they will need that as will others that come to aid you along the way, for they all have roles to play in the years going forward. But you also need someone to protect you, you just need to be open to letting them in, when they turn up, for it won’t be the way you think, they will wish to do you harm first. I can say no more.”

_Cryptic as always_

“One last piece of advice Ebony, keep training, in both forms, you have much to learn, and the trials you will face are numerous” with that she turned and went into the shack.

She was trembling, too many emotions vying for dominance, she couldn’t take anymore. It was still dark and she knew they would not be awake for a long time. She needed to run.

_Breathe, exhale_

The wolves kept pace with her. It was comfortable, familiar, but she missed her pack. Reaching out she tried to sense them, but they were beyond her reach. Flemeth obviously knew more about her, but there would be no point in trying to get information out of her, she would have more success getting blood from a stone. Anger and hope warred on inside. Anger at the pointless death and the greedy men that caused it, anger at her situation, the loss of her memories. But then hope that she could recover what was lost, find out about her past. She wouldn’t abandon Elissa though, not after what she and her family had done for her. The sun began to peer back up over the clouds. It was time to go back, she felt a little lighter and more determined than ever. With one final push at the wolves that had saved her, she returned.

Flemeth stood outside with Elissa and Alistair. He looked distraught. Padding forwards around the shack, Elissa ran towards her, collapsing around Ebony’s neck, crying into her fur.

_Breathe, exhale_

After a few minutes they stood, walking back towards Alistair.

“I’m sorry Alistair about Duncan and everything. He told me to leave, to find the both of you, I couldn’t save him, I panicked and froze.”

Thirty minutes later they were ready to leave. After discussions about the treaty and letting them know about Loghain they had a plan of action. Firstly, Lothering to restock and find out the lay of the land, then it would be a case of going through the treaties and seeing Arl Eamon. Gathering support along the way. Morrigan would be joining them, Alistair seemed sceptical but then he had been trained as a Templar and had an inherent wariness of mages. Ebony thought it was a good idea, having a mage along with them. Bidding Flemeth farewell, Sēcan scouting ahead, they left the Wilds and the carnage of Ostagar behind them.


	9. Ambush

It had been a long day of trekking through the Hinterlands towards Redcliffe, by Ebony’s calculations they still had three or four more days before they would arrive. Sēcan had scouted a small lake not far away that they would camp by that evening, allowing everyone to get properly cleaned, it was also in an enclosed area, so that made protecting the camp easier.

As they had travelled that day, Ebony had spent most of the time observing their companions, Elissa always had, had a way of collecting people around her and since leaving Lothering they had acquired several more. Alistair was easily the closest to her out of their new companions, often talking quietly together. If he wasn’t with her, then he was scanning for her, to make sure that she was well, clearly they had a crush on each other, though she didn’t think either of them realised. Leliana loved to tell stories and Ebony had found them very romantic, she longed for a story for herself, like the ones she told, but nothing like that seemed to happen to her and with her history she was always wary around new men. The red-head always had a kind word to say and she seemed to be close to both Alistair and Elissa. Sten and Shale were like two peas in a pod. Quiet, disapproving and surprisingly sarcastic, if you could actually goad them into conversation, mostly they were like silent sentinels. Bodahn and Sandal were sweethearts, there was no other way to describe them, the way he cared for his son was heart-warming. Then there was Morrigan, though aloof, she was who Ebony felt the closest too, bar Elissa, she didn’t judge and she had vowed to Ebony that she would try and decipher her mother’s advice or was it warning, they couldn’t really make up their mind. She also spoke to Morrigan about her fears, the fact that she worried she wouldn’t be able to protect Elissa and now by extension Alistair, not knowing why the role of Guardian had really been bestowed upon her, the past she couldn’t remember. It had begun to weigh heavily on her, she could have spoken to Elissa but she was carrying them forward, leading the way, she didn’t want to burden her anymore, so she kept her worries to herself.

That evening they made camp, having had quite an uneventful day. The wolves in the area did not disturb them, much to half of the group’s disbelief, only the original four knew of the reason why. Whilst most of them sat around the campfire, enjoying the heat and swapping stories, Ebony decided it was probably best to take stock of their supplies. They were getting very low on food, and with another three days of travel at least, they would need much more, there were also no villages between here and their destination. A soft crunching made its way towards her, looking up, Ebony smiled at Elissa. “We are getting low on meat, Lissy. It won’t last until Redcliffe, I could go hunting tomorrow, whilst you make your way and meet you at camp?”

Elissa frowned, “By yourself? What if something happens to you, plus how will you find us?”

“One, I will not be alone, it’s been a couple of nights since I have gone running, the wolves are calling to me, they will protect me, plus in that form I can carry more and travel further. Secondly, I will send Sēcan with you, I will know where to find you, also, I can pick up your scent.” “Elissa wrinkled her nose at that, Ebony laughing out loud. “If it makes you happier, I will take Morrigan as well, she can shapeshift, so will be able to run with us?”

She was clearly thinking on it, but finally agreed. “Just be safe, I won’t be able to do this without you. We will meet you at camp tomorrow evening.”

………………………………………………

The next day dawned. Ebony and Morrigan packed their gear and stowed it on the back of Bodahn’s wagon, only taking what was necessary for hunting. She planned on bringing back more than enough, hoping that they would be able to dry and salt some of the meat, so it would keep for a few weeks. Bidding farewell and travelling far enough away so as not to be seen, they shifted.

_Breathe, exhale_

Ebony shifted in seconds, it took Morrigan longer as she had to chant the words to the spell. Soon they were moving, heading west, Ebony knew there were wild druffalo grazing, bringing down one of them would enable them to feed themselves for a month. As they crested a hill, a pack of wolves came running over to join them, excited that they could finally run with the one they had sensed in their territory. Ebony revelled, her pent up energy began to bleed out of her limbs, not being able to shift the last couple of days had affected her more than she thought. Though she had been practising her meditation that Morrigan had shown her after her little outburst with Loghains men in Lothering, it still wasn’t the same. She worried about how that would affect them, challenging Loghain but so far nothing had come of it. They travelled down into the valley, slowing down Ebony picked up the scent and veered to the left. There stood a large druffalo grazing, oblivious to them. Pushing her thoughts outwards, working as a team, they soon had the druffalo felled.

_Breathe, exhale_

Standing she began to unload the supplies from her bag. Over the next few hours, she and Morrigan skinned the druffalo, Morrigan using a spell to clean it and treat the pelt, wrapping it up and securing it. They took what they would need and left the rest to the wolves who had helped. Securing the large bag to her back, Ebony prepared to shift knowing that the extra weight would be nothing shortly.

_Breathe, exhale_

The sun was high in the sky as they made their way through the valley and over the hills, heading in the general direction of their companions. A few hours passed and the sun had begun to lower, through Sēcan she knew they were close. She kept a loose connection with the hawk, not really needing to see fully, keeping to trees so as not to be spotted by anyone. Sēcan pushed at her thoughts, concentrating she saw a young woman, she seemed to be asking for help, pointing down the road. Mentally rolling her eyes, she could see Elissa gesture for Bodahn and Sandal to stay with Shale and gestured the others to follow her. Pushing at Sēcan she urged him forward, wanting to see where they would be heading. As he glided ahead from Elissa, what she saw made her blood run cold. A wagon overturned, mercenaries hiding in positions and someone stood in shadow ordering them around.

_Ambush!_

Nudging Morrigan she began to sprint, it would be close, but they should get there just after they arrived, evening the odds in the fight. They were nearly there when she heard Alistair bellow.

“Elissa, move” then a creaking, followed by a loud thud.

Then another voice spoke out, a beautiful accent like honey, sending a shiver down her spine.

“The Grey Wardens die here!”

Bows began to twang and there was a clash of swords, shouting and traps being set off. Then that voice again, “Where is the other one, the one he called Midnight Wolf, find her, she is always with the Warden”.

With a jolt, she realised he was talking about her, there was no one else he could be talking about.

_Breathe, exhale_

She shifted, pulling her daggers, cutting the load from her back. Surveying the scene quickly she saw multiple archers up on the banks. Gesturing at Morrigan she told her to take them out. Moving on, Alistair and Elissa were fighting back to back, fending off several assailants, Leliana had taken root upon a downed tree, arrow after arrow pinging from her bow. Sten barrelled forward, breaking up the group that had surrounded her Wardens. A golden glimmer caught her attention, turning she recognised him as the one who had been giving orders, he hadn’t seen her yet. Morrigan peppered the area with fire and ice spells, keeping everyone’s attention, slipping into stealth mode, Ebony began to sneak up on the elf. Noting his weapons, she realised he was also a rogue, probably trained very similarly to her.

“Looking for me” she whispered in his ear, before she could knock him out, he had whirled around, dagger narrowly missing her stomach. She noted his eyes widened, a quick intake of air, then they danced. Dagger meeting dagger, his footwork was perfect. Neither able to land a blow on the other. There was a heat in his eyes that she was sure she matched in hers.

“That’s the last of them” Sten growled.

This caught the elf’s attention making him lose focus ever so slightly. It was enough, Ebony managed to whip her leg out, sweeping him off his feet, then she knocked him out with the pommel of her dagger. Her chest heaving, she stood up, looking over everyone, she noted there were no major injuries. Alistair and Elissa were tending to each other. Crouching down she looked at the elf at her feet. He was gorgeous, exotic even. Golden blonde hair, tanned lithe body and a tattoo that led down the side of his face. She felt her breathe hitch, it had been a long time since anyone had caught her eye, ever since the attack she had not looked at a man with any kind of interest except for Ser Gilmore, trust it to happen now with someone trying to do her harm. Then she faltered.

_No surely not!!_

Flemeth’s advice came rushing back to her, surely she didn’t mean this. Before she could panic, Morrigan and Elissa reached her aside. Sten was calling out for them to end the elf’s life and Alistair was agreeing with him.

“Send them back to camp Elissa, we need to talk to him and….and…..just send them back, Morrigan stay please”.

After much grumbling, the men left and returned to the wagon, whilst waiting for the elf to awaken, they stripped the mercenaries of all sellable goods and made the area secure. Setting themselves down, Ebony began to speak.

“Your mother warned me of this Morrigan” she stated as she stared at the elf lying prone at their feet. Elissa looked at her in surprise, waiting for her to continue.

“She told me, that I needed to let someone in, that I would need my own protector. Also that they would reveal themselves to me whilst trying to do me harm. I know, I know, lots of people try to do us harm, or are planning on trying to, but I think it’s him, don’t ask me why. When he awakes we should question him, before we make a decision.”

Morrigan nodded her head agreeing with the latter part of her statement at least. Elissa just stared at her, for quite a while before nodding her head in agreement. Ultimately, they trusted each other, what one asked the other would do, even if they didn’t agree with it.


	10. Ensnared

Zevran looked around at the group of mercenaries he had collated for his latest job. Usually he would work alone, or with a small group of Crow’s but the contract had been for only one. He had bid on the contract wishing to escape from his beloved Antiva, the memories overwhelming him, surprised that he had won it. If he didn’t return well, it was no more than he deserved but he kept those thoughts private. Publically, he still put on the flirtatious and charming façade he was well known for, enjoying the company of both men and women though never letting them in.

Two Grey Wardens, formidable opponents in themselves but it was the third target that piqued his interest, Loghain and Howe especially seemed more in fear of that target than the other two put together. Though he knew they travelled with others, whence the mercenaries. With the ambush in place, all they could do know was wait, he stepped back into the shadows so he could observe the area and give direction when necessary.

It wasn’t long until the young, pretty little thing he had given the task of luring them appeared. Ah, there was the Grey Wardens, alongside a red-haired archer and the tall figure of the Qunari. It was time, stepping forward slightly with a smirk on his face.

“The Grey Wardens die here!”

The skirmish started, arrows flying through the air. They were all well trained he would acknowledge that.

“Where is the other one, the one he called Midnight Wolf, find her”. She was not with them, he had been led to believe that they were always together. “Maldicón” he swore under his breath. Keeping to the outskirts, he scanned for her. A black haired beauty had just arrived, ice and fire reigning down on the battlefield, though it appeared she had arrived alone out of nowhere.

“Looking for me” a husky voice whispered in his ear. Whirling around arcing his daggers to slice across their abdomen, he took in the vision before him. Midnight black hair, flashing stormy eyes. Then she attacked him, they moved across the space, ducking and diving. Their daggers constantly making contact, frustration bit at him that he couldn’t land a hit. This must be the third target and a lovely target she is he mused to himself. She was fast and quick, her footwork impeccable, he had to keep his full focus on her, unable to see what was happening around him.

“That’s the last of them” a low gravelly voice called out.

_Surely not, they cannot have disposed of them all so quickly_

He was distracted, before he knew it his back hit the floor and the vision stood over him, bringing the pommel of her dagger down to the side of his head.

………………………………………………………

Sound returned to him first. He could make out bits and pieces of conversation. That lovely husky voice carrying over to him. Something about warnings and questions. Taking a second he took stock of himself. His hands were bound in front of him and his head hurt, but apart from that he seemed to be unharmed. It was time to get this over with. Rolling to one side, he pushed himself to a sitting position, looking in front of him, stood three beautiful woman. It was the one in the middle that held his attention though. He was finally able to take her in, long midnight black hair that seemed to shimmer in the light, fastened in a braid that fell down to her lower back, large silver eyes that glinted in the dwindling sunlight, she was well toned and had a slight bronzed look to her skin, no doubt from the sun. Full, plump lips, a scar led from them to her left eye.

_Oh the things I could do to those lips and that hair._

Shaking himself mentally, he pinned a smirk on his face, waiting for them to start. The beauty stepped forward.

“Now I want some answers”, her voice skimmed over his senses.

“Ah, so I’m going to be interrogated then. Let me save you some time. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here with the sole purpose of slaying any remaining Grey Wardens and their lovely companion. Which I have failed at sadly….” He paused waiting for her answer, holding his breath. As much as he thought he was ready to die before he took this job, he know realised with stark clarity that he most definitely wanted to live.

“I’m rather happy you failed” she responded dryly, a small twitch of her lips. The Warden looked less than impressed and the dark haired one, the mage he remembered just looked at him, a neutral expression on her face.

“So would I be, in your shoes, for me however, it sets a….rather poor precedent. Getting captured by a target, even one as lovely as yourself, seems a tad detrimental” he acknowledged.

“So why are you giving me information so freely?” she asked puzzled.

“Why not?” he scoffed, “I wasn’t paid for my silence. Not that I offered it for sale…precisely”

“Are you not loyal to your employer?” the witch questioned.

“Loyalty is an interesting concept yes? Here is the thing…I failed to kill you, so my life is now forfeit. That’s how it works. If you don’t kill me, the Crows will. Thing is I like living and you are obviously the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you instead” he waited for the inevitable putdown.

“Can I expect the same amount of loyalty from you?”

“I happen to be a very loyal person” he defended himself, “Up until the point someone expects me to die for failing. To be completely honest, I was never given much of a choice regarding joining the Crows. They bought me as an orphan. I think I have paid my worth back to them. The only way out however, is to die or join up with someone they can’t touch. Even if I kill you now, they might just kill me on principle for failing the first time. I would rather take my chances with you”, his voice lowering a pitch.

“What would you want in return?” the Warden queried, her eyes narrowed.

“Well let’s see, being allowed to live would be nice, would make me marginally more useful to you as well. And further down the line if you decide you have no need of me, then I go on my way. Until then I am yours”, the thinly veiled double entendre making the black haired beauties face flush, though he noted that a sad look rushed through her eyes, before being replaced with aloofness.

She pulled the Warden and the mage to one side, whispering. The Warden looked worried and kept throwing glances at him, the mage on the other hand seemed to agree with whatever she said. Finally, they returned to him.

“I accept your offer, though try to double cross me or my friends and you will wish I killed you today”, though said in a neutral tone, it was the look in her eyes that gave Zevran pause. They were hard and unyielding, he had no doubt that she could follow through on that vow, not that he intended on double-crossing them.

“A fine plan” the mage drawled, “But I would examine your food and drink far more closely from now on. Where I, you” a twinkle in her eye.

“My name is Ebony”, a beautiful name to go with a beautiful woman Zevran thought to himself. Gesturing to her left and right, he learnt that the Warden was named Elissa, the mage Morrigan. Turning to the others, they had a quick, quiet discussion, before they moved off towards he assumed where the rest of their companions had gone. Kneeling in front of him, Zevran stared into her eyes, he could get lost in their depths. They held so much sorrow and fatigue.

“Don’t make me regret this” she whispered.

Once she cut his hands loose, he stood up, pulling her with him. Grabbing her hand, he pressed a kiss to the centre of her palm, then leant forward to whisper in her ear.

“I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you. Until such a time you choose to release me from it. I’m your man, without reservation. This I swear.”

He had set an ambush to capture this woman and instead he had been ensnared by her, he thought dryly.


	11. Discord

 

As they made their way slowly back to the others, Ebony thought over the hushed discussion she’d had with the other two women. Morrigan in her own way had been supportive, even though she was wary of the assassin she did not believe her mother’s warning should be ignored, as much as she had hated to admit that. Elissa had been the difficult one, her concerns were valid and she was angry that he tried to kill them, but as Ebony had pointed out, he didn’t want to kill them per se, he had just been paid to. She knew it was splitting hairs, but something about him gave her pause, though she didn’t really understand why.

After she released him, the two woman had returned from the tree line with the supplies Ebony had dumped. She couldn’t carry them all in her human form and she was definitely not going to shift in front of Zevran, they still hadn’t told Leliana and Sten about her abilities and as of this moment they were far more reliable and trustworthy than their newest cohort. They had split the supplies between the four of them, Zevran taking the most, obviously wishing to prove himself. Elissa grabbed her arm wishing to talk to her, slowing down, she had hoped that Morrigan and Zevran would carry on ahead, but no, he stopped and looked at her enquiringly.

“Go on ahead with Morrigan, we will catch up”

“You trust me alone with your friend?” he questioned, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

“Oh believe me elf” Morrigan replied snarkily, “try anything and I will make you dance” as her fist started crackling with lightening. Before moving on he stared at her, then glanced quickly at Elissa before nodding his head and moving on.

With a deep sigh, turning to Elissa, “Out with it Lissy, I can hear your thinking from here”

She rolled her eyes, hands on her hips, “Are you sure about this? He tried to kill us, tried to kill you! I get what you said back there, I do, but still, I am worried for you.”

“I’m sure Lissy. I told you what Flemeth said, do you really think it is a good idea to ignore her? She obviously told me that for a reason, he swore an oath to me Lissy, before you got back, I do not think he will break it.”

“Ebony, I just….just be careful, you are so busy protecting me and Alistair and everyone else, who is meant to protect you?” a sad look graced her face.

“I will be fine Lissy. Now let’s catch up, I think you and Morrigan should go on ahead and explain to the rest of the group before we arrive, I know it will cause problems, particularly Alistair, he cares for you”, a blush rose up her face.

………………………………………………………………

Several hours later, camp had been established and the initial discord had died down. As Ebony imagined, Alistair and Leliana were very concerned, he had barely left Elissa’s side all evening and had pitched his tent directly next to hers. She had spent all evening drying and salting the druffalo, Zevran came and sat with her, offering to help. She simply nodded her head in acquiesce and they worked silently. She could feel him observing her, but she had too much on her mind, what she wanted to do was shift and run, but that would not be happening for the next few nights at least. Zevran was her responsibility and until he had proved himself, she wouldn’t be able to leave.

The problem came later that night when watches were being assigned. Zevran had no tent and there were no spares and Alistair refused to share his with him, though Ebony noted no offence had been taken by Zevran. Finally she told him to take hers, she would take first watch, then would kip in Morrigan’s when she took over. So she sat there, everyone had retired, staring into the flames. Much weighed on her mind, Flemeth’s advice being the heaviest. Sēcan came and perched on her lap, nipping her ear, he had picked up on her melancholy mood.

She heard noise behind her, but did not startle, Sēcan would have warned her if there was anything to worry about. She felt gentle hands place a fur pelt around her shoulders to keep her warm, then that honeyed voice.

“That is a beautiful bird _mi Oscuro”_ he gestured asking if he could sit beside her.

“Thank you, this is Sēcan, my friend and my eyes when I need him to be”

“You seem unhappy? Is there anything I can do to help?”, as far as she could tell there was no double entendre there as there had been earlier. She knew she shouldn’t tell him, but a combination of sadness, loneliness and Flemeth had her answering, though she was still very wary.

“I have much that weighs on my mind, it is hard to sort through it all”

Zevran just sat there in silent support, not pushing for anymore. She awoke some time later to him carrying her to her tent. His strong arms holding her carefully. “Shhhh _mi oscuro,_ go back to sleep, I will keep watch with Morrigan until morning.” She let sleep take her once again, only for her dreams to be filled with flames and images that she couldn’t remember upon waking. It weighed heavily on her the next day.

…………………………………………………………………

The sun was shining high in the sky, Zevran walked alongside the wagon listening to Bodahn chatter away to Leliana, he wasn’t really paying attention though. He thought over the events since yesterday. He found himself pleasantly surprised with the way things had turned out yesterday, he had not however, been surprised with his reception at camp, nor did he take offence to it. He was an assassin and he had tried to kill them, but he meant his oath when he had spoken it to Ebony, surprising even himself a little. Then there was Ebony, he did not know what to make of her. He had observed her all of last eve, watching as she spoke to everyone, constantly on alert for any sign of danger. He could tell she was protective of them all, but Elissa and Alistair particularly so. Not only she was constantly on alert, but she also sat there and prepared rations to feed them for a month. He had joined her hoping to learn more about her, but she had sat in silence, a little withdrawn, so he continued to observe. She was a slight little thing, smaller than he first realised, but still had curves in all the right places.

Then came the time for retiring, he had no tent and was more than ready to accept sleeping in the open, when she gave him her tent, she would be taking first watch. So he had graciously accepted and managed to fall into slumber for a few hours surrounded by her scent. Once awake he found he could not go back to sleep, her scent was everywhere in the tent, lavender and a hint of something else. Poking his head out of the tent, he saw she sat there staring into the flames, a hawk perched on her knees. She looked a little lost. Getting up quietly, he grabbed a fur pelt from the pile and approached her.

“That is a beautiful bird _mi oscuro”_ the nickname slipping out before he could stop it. They sat together for a little while, then she was leaning against his shoulder asleep. She looked younger, free of her problems. Morrigan appeared and looked at him.

“She is struggling right now, don’t add to that struggle, she needs….” She paused looking at him, clearly wanting to add more, but not sure if she should. “She needs someone to watch over her, she is too busy watching everyone else, and young for someone to have much responsibility” she cautioned.

“How young is she?” he questioned, he found her quite enthralling, but didn’t want to be inappropriate.

“18 the same age as our dear Grey Warden, though she has been through much, she will try to distance herself from everyone due to the burden and also due to other matters” she answered with a sly smile, as if knowing why he asked.

That was quite young, 5 years younger than himself but he was getting ahead of himself. He swung her up in his arms and moved to her tent, calming her when she awoke. He had stayed up with Morrigan for final watch, finding that he got on quite well with her. She was immune to his charms and attempts at flirting and he liked her bluntness. They both looked in concern back at the tent, small distressed noises coming from inside.

“It has been a while since she has had nightmares” she merely observed. Zevran wanted to know more, but knew it would be a while until they would trust him with the information. In the morning she had appeared, shadows in her eyes, she quietly greeted everyone, then pulled both Morrigan and Elissa aside for a quiet discussion. Since that point and up until now she had not spoken to anyone, but had rested on the back of Bodahn’s wagon meditating, or that’s what he assumed she was doing. There was something different about her, the more he observed her, the more he was sure he was right, but he did not know what it was, he just hoped that he would be lucky enough one day to find out, for since yesterday she had held his full attention. It had been a long, long time since someone had done that and he didn’t want to think about that, it hurt too much. So for the next two days whilst they travelled towards Redcliffe, he had stayed near her, making sure she ate. He knew both Elissa and Alistair were looking on at him in suspicion, but he paid them no heed. He distracted her with tales of his glorious Antiva City, tales of his exploits whilst not asking questions in return, he felt she was not ready for that yet. She began to smile and then laugh a little, the shadows receding a little more as each day passed.


	12. Redcliffe

“ _Mi Oscuro,_ you look more relaxed today?” Ebony turned her head to see Zevran walking beside her. She hadn’t heard him approach, but then she rarely did, he was staring at her intently, as if she was a puzzle to be worked out. She had asked him yesterday what the words meant, but he just smirked at her, and replied that he would tell her, maybe, one day.

“I am well, thank you Zevran” she could feel the flush on her cheeks, she liked him, though she knew she shouldn’t and she tried to keep her distance, remain aloof, she used to be good at that she thought to herself. He had been nothing but attentive towards her in a chaste way, making sure she ate, distracting her with stories. After she had fallen asleep in his arms and woken the next morning, he had seemed to take it upon himself to look out for her, she wondered what he and Morrigan and been talking about.

They had reached the top of the path that would lead down into Redcliffe Village, leaving Bodahn and Sandal back at camp alongside Sten and Shale for protection. From conversation with Alistair, she knew that this Arl Eamon had raised him for a time, before sending him to the Chantry and that due to some information they had picked up in Lothering, was deathly ill.

“Look can we talk for a minute?” Alistair blurted out, looking exceptionally uncomfortable and awkward. They all stopped and waited, Zevran stopping right behind her, she could feel his warmth through her armour. Though he had addressed them all, the only person he looked at was Elissa.

“I need to tell you something, I probably should have told you earlier” he began, “I told you Arl Eamon raised me right? My mother was a serving girl at the castle and he took me in, the reason he did that was because……because my father was King Maric. Making Cailan my half-brother”

No one said anything for a minute, digesting everything that had just been said. Zevran murmured something in Antivan under his breathe. Elissa looked hurt, for want of a better word.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?” Elissa questioned in small voice.

“How? When would I say that? By the way King Maric had sex with a servant, she produced a bastard son, that’s me”, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “I would have told you but it never really meant anything to me, I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan’s rule and so they kept me secret. Even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I’m sorry”

A thought struck Ebony, “Does Loghain know?”

Looking up at her, he shrugged, “Why wouldn’t he? He was King Maric’s best friend. At any rate that’s it. That’s what I had to tell you. I thought you should know about it. Now we can move on and I’ll just pretend you still think I’m some nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens”

Elissa looked like she was going to cry. “That’s not really what you think is it? What does that make me?” Alistair looked mortified that he had put such a look on her face. As he spun around and walked on looking dejected he said quietly, “The reason I’m so lucky”.

This was not good, Ebony thought. Gesturing to Leliana and Zevran, “Go after him, we will catch up shortly”.

“As you wish, _mi Oscuro_ ” and with a wink he was off, Leliana in tow.

“Don’t cry Lissy”, she took hold of her. Morrigan looked extremely uncomfortable and for once not knowing what to say it seemed. “He didn’t mean it like that, or to upset you”.

“Doesn’t he trust me, I thought…..I thought we were close?”

Before Ebony could respond Morrigan spoke up. “Elissa, as much as the bumbling fool annoys me. Think of it from his point of view” she stated in a measured tone. “It’s a secret he has been told to keep his entire life, something he has and would be judged for. It’s clear to everyone that he likes you and vice versa.”

“Maybe he just wanted you to like him for him and not the title” Ebony interrupted. “Come don’t dwell on it now, we are at Redcliffe and have much to do. Why don’t you talk to him tonight?”

Elissa nodded, wiping her eyes, Ebony watched her square her shoulders and they followed the trail down to the others. As they approached Ebony could see Leliana comforting Alistair and Zevran keeping watch, his honey coloured eyes constantly scanning, body poised.

_He is lovely to look at_ she mused to herself. They made their way down to the village and Ebony hoped to herself that that would be the last of the revelations that day.

…………………………………………………………

_Well a bastard prince indeed,_ Zev found the whole situation quite amusing. It reminded him of his Antiva city. Whilst Leliana provided comforting words, he stood guard. He knew Alistair viewed him suspiciously still. His thoughts began to wonder to Ebony. She looked more relaxed these last few days and he was finding it more and more difficult to keep himself in check around her, wanting to flirt, wanting to see how she would react. He knew that she liked him, he could often feel her looking at him, when she thought he wasn’t paying attention. What would be the harm in enjoying themselves whilst they were on this quest as such? But no, he would take heed of Morrigan’s words for the time being at least, which in itself surprised him, he was never one to wait.

Over the next hour any thought of enjoying himself with the beauty in front of him dissipated. Redcliffe village was a shit show, from the moment they stepped in it. Monsters spilling from the lake and the castle every night attacking the village and no word on whether the Arl was still alive. Both of the Grey Wardens and Leliana had gone into the Chantry to speak to Bann Teagan about the problem.

“Why is nothing ever simple” sighed Ebony, she looked tense and agitated.

“ _Mi Oscuro,_ where is the fun in simple” he teased her. She had such a lovely blush. “You need to learn to take pleasure in what is before you.” He waited to see if she picked up on his subtle hint, from the small smile quirking her lips, she had, but he was not able to tell whether she agreed or wished to. Before he could continue his line of thought, the rest of their motley crew exited the Chantry. There were many tasks to prepare for, Elissa took Morrigan and Leliana with her to speak to Murdock about the militia and Ser Perth up by the old windmill. That left, Ebony, Alistair and himself to find a missing child, go to the tavern and see if they could find anything to assist with the impending battle that evening.

Setting off they went to the local store first, finding some oil that could assist the knights, if they set it aflame. Then they ended up finding the young boy in his house, well more accurately the closet. Ebony had spoken to the young lad and encouraged him to come out of hiding, in turn he was surprised with how gentle and soothing she was with him. His interactions with adults as a boy had often come in the form of a beating, he found this side of her fascinating, she looked calmer, less burdened. With surprising quickness they returned the young lad to the Chantry and had gained a fine blade that Ebony gave to Alistair for use, giving over 10 sovereigns to the boy and his sister. Finally, that left the tavern.

“How should I apologise to her Ebony? It was my last intention to hurt her” he overheard Alistair ask.

_Ah he is talking about his Grey Warden._

“I don’t know Alistair, you hurt her feelings. I understand why you didn’t tell us, but you guys have become close, really close, I guess she feels like you didn’t trust her. It hurts considering what we have trusted you with” there was a knowing look in her eye, he wondered what the Grey Warden knew about Ebony that he didn’t.

“I just wanted her to like me for me, not the title, a title I don’t even want.”

“May I make a suggestion my dear Grey Warden?” he asked, “A gift and words from the heart, it is clear to everyone, that you both have feelings for each other, no?”

Ebony gifted him with a smile and then continued up the hill, whilst Alistair stood there, eyeing him suspiciously. “Why would you help me?”

“My reasons are my own” and with that he turned and walked on up the hill after Ebony.

For the rest of the afternoon Ebony remained quiet only talking when needed and dealing with the problems in front of her, including the elf that was to report to Loghain about the Arl. He decided there and then he would be by her side in battle that night and watch over her.

……………………………………………

Night time was falling and the monsters could appear at any point, yet Ebony felt exhausted already. Her muscles felt lethargic and she had a headache from worrying about Alistair and Elissa. She knew she had pulled away a little from them both, but they had their own problems to deal with and didn’t need hers, she was there to protect them and that is what she would do, regardless of how she felt.

“Ebony take this”, looking to one side, Morrigan had appeared. She looked mildly concerned and held out a potion for her to drink. “It is a regeneration potion, I have noticed that you seem to be struggling. I have a theory as to why, but that will have to wait until after tonight.”

Gratefully, she swallowed the potion, her sore muscles already starting to feel refreshed. Zev had been by her side all day, not really talking, just observing her, each time she caught his eye, she had flushed. His gaze seemed to hold a little heat whenever he looked at her, a heat that was not there when he looked at the others, though he openly flirted with them and definitely didn’t with her, it confused her. She didn’t really know what to make of it or whether she wanted to know, but now was not the time to be thinking about that she chided herself.

Elissa appeared at her side, taking her hand.

“See you afterwards” she murmured and then alongside Alistair, Sten and Leliana they walked up towards the old windmill to join Ser Perth and his knights. She remained with the militia alongside Morrigan and Zevran. Bar the crackling of the fire outside the Chantry and the shuffling of footsteps, there was total silence, everyone waiting. Looking up towards the castle a strange green light began to stream out and then monsters began to appear from the lake. Corpses dead and half rotten, wielding swords and daggers. Morrigan flung ice spell after ice spell, freezing them so they could shatter them to pieces, the militia hacked at any that moved. Zevran and herself weaving in and out, crippling them where they could, protecting the archers and Morrigan. Wave after wave came, her energy levels sagging she pushed through, until finally it stopped. A cheer rang out from the survivors, there were more than she thought there would be she thought belatedly, but she couldn’t cheer with them, she stumbled, but Zevran was there to catch her. One of his strong arms, holding her around her waist, his back pressed up against hers, she flinched minutely, the last time someone had pressed themselves against her there…no she wouldn’t confuse the two.

“I have you _mi oscuro”_ he whispered into her ear. Another cheer rang out, as Elissa and the knights came down towards the Chantry. Approaching, both Alistair and Elissa looked at her in concern, Zevran propping her up, before they could voice the concern they were clearly about to, she cut them off.

“I am fine, just worn out, I am going to rest, wake me when we need to move.” Turning to Zevran she whispered, “Can you help me please?”

A pleased but surprised look crossed his face and then slowly they made their way into the Chantry, finding a sheltered area at the back away from prying eyes. Morrigan following in behind. Lying on the floor, she was surprised when Zevran sat behind her cross legged, lifting her head into his lap, he began to unbraid her hair, releasing some of the tension. Morrigan gave her another potion and then she fell asleep with Zevran’s fingers carding through her hair.

…………………………………………………………….

He had begun to get cramp in his legs, but he refused to move them. She had been asleep for a few hours, morning had come and gone. Bann Teagan had said a few words apparently and then they had discussed ways of getting into the castle. At one point Elissa, Morrigan and Alistair had, had a heated conversation about Ebony, Morrigan gesturing wildly, Alistair seemed to be taking her side, Elissa looking a little lost. Not long after she had joined him.

“Ummm, thank you for looking after her, she rarely lets herself sleep around men..I mean people she doesn’t know very well”, she sat down next to them.

“It was my pleasure, she is exhausted and there is something else though I believe you three know that already.” He looked at her, eyebrow raised in question.

“We need to move on and get into the castle, find out what is happening, will you wake her please?” with that she stood and he noticed how she had deftly ignored his question. Looking down to the beauty in his lap he traced her features. She was lovely, but he had noticed Elissa’s slip and the slight flinch last night when he had first touched her, maybe something had happened to her, one that would make her wary of men in general, so a man like him, who enjoyed pleasure and took it whenever he could and was also an assassin, killing people for a living, would give her pause.

_Stop, you don’t know if she is even interested yet._

With a sigh he gently shook her awake. He watched as her eyes opened, a flash of panic in them until she focused on his face.

“ _Mi Oscuro_ it is time to move on, are you feeling well?”

He watched as a pretty blush swept her cheeks, she did look pale under her sun kissed skin. He could see Morrigan looking at her in concern, there was definitely more going on here. As she sat he unfolded himself from the floor helping her up.

“I am well, thank you Zevran.” He could see the mask she wore falling into place, pulling herself away from everyone, hiding behind it, including him.

Seeing that she was awake, Elissa came over and claimed her company and counsel. They made their way through the village and up to the windmill where Bann Teagan stood staring at the castle in the distance. Leaning against a tree he hung back in the shadows, not really paying attention to the conversation. A woman called Isolde had shown up and a heated conversation was being had by the Wardens and the woman. He was too busy observing Ebony. She was pale and her eyes showed the fatigue wearing at her. He had seen Morrigan slip her another potion and wondered if she was sick.

She glanced over and caught him staring, with a shy smile she looked away and continued listening to Morrigan. She really was a beauty and normally he wouldn’t wait for someone to show interest, especially as he usually had women and men throwing themselves at his feet, but there was something about her. He needed to decide whether he was willing to wait, usually he didn’t have the patience and after Antiva he just, well he was very much a one night only kind of guy. Enjoy the pleasure and then move on towards the next slice of pleasure, because feelings got in the way. Shaking his thoughts away he re-joined the group as they made their way into the windmill, he had time yet to decide.


	13. Patience

Her body hurt, that was the only way to describe it. Muscles aching and fatigued, her mind under attack each night from the nightmares leaving her drained. She couldn’t work out why though. Fighting through the castle had been really hard, though she pushed through. Zevran had been at her back the whole time, the two working well in tandem, Morrigan had hung back providing cover for everyone, though she often felt the touch of her magic, helping give her body a little boost.

By the end of the day, they were all covered in blood and gore. Alistair and Elissa had taken a beating from the Revenant they had encountered and destroyed and the revelations that had spilled out made her head ache. She had very nearly collapsed again and it was only through Zevran and Morrigan buffeting her either side and Zevran’s arm around her waist that kept her from keeling over. She continued to hide it from both Elissa and Alistair as she didn’t want to add to their burden.

A blood mage had poisoned the Arl, a blood mage that had been hired to tutor their son in secret as he had some aptitude with magic and then the son had gone and made a deal with a demon. After much debate and discussion they had left Sten and Shale at the castle in case the demon became active again and the rest of them had left for the Circle of Magi, hoping that they would be able to assist in separating the demon from the child.

It was to be a three day trek around Lake Calenhad. That night as camp was set Morrigan pulled her to one side.

“I have a supply of potions for you, but we can’t keep you on them long term. I am hoping that we can find something on your condition at the circle, though I abhor the place. You also really need to shift Ebony, holding back your wolf isn’t doing either of you any good, I think that is part of the reason you are so fatigued, it is taking too much energy for you to hold her back.” She had reprimanded, though not unkindly.

She knew that what she said was true, her wolf had been prowling inside, pushing for the shift, needing to run and be allowed out of her cage. Though they co-existed peacefully, the wolf was part of who she was and she knew keeping her locked up would only make it worse.

With a nod she squeezed her hand and moved off into the shadows. She could feel Zevran’s eyes following her but the sooner she shifted the better. Morrigan engaged everyone in conversation which was a first, but then she realised she was doing it so she could shift in peace, she would have to thank her later.

_Breathe, exhale_

The relief was almost immediate, power rushed through her muscles chasing away the fatigue and hurt. Lifting her head to the sky she let rip a howl, long and mournful. Sēcan flying overhead keeping her company.  The trees rushed past her, the sounds and smells of the forest and lake filling her senses. The freedom felt indescribable, the worries melting away as she sprinted over the landscape. She ran until the moon was high in the sky. By the time she had returned to camp everyone had retired for the night, Elissa was on watch.

“I was wondering when you would return” she smiled up at her.

Sitting down next to her she lay her head on her shoulder.

“It had been too long, she was restless. I can’t go as long between shifts Lissy, it hurts too much” she whispered back to her, not wanting anyone to overhear. “We will need to tell the others sooner rather than later. Anyway tell me have you made up with Alistair? He was so very sorry.”

She watched as Elissa ducked her head, leaning down she picked up a rose.

“He gave this to me earlier, he has carried it since Lothering. He thinks I am beautiful and it was lovely, then he got awkward and cracked a joke. But it is still lovely.”

“I am happy for you Lissy, you clearly like each other, he is a good man.” Standing to retire to her tent she felt a little melancholy, Alistair was a sweetheart and would treat Lissy with all the respect she deserved and it was clear that she was willing to let him in, even after what had happened to her. She didn’t know if she could ever let someone in like that again, not after the attack. Before she could leave Elissa grabbed her hand.

“Zevran seems to be keeping an eye on you. He has been a little anxious all evening though he will deny it if you ask. As much as I was against him, maybe you should give him a chance Ebony.”

“I don’t know if I can Lissy, not after what happened and how….how they left my body. How could anyone want that.” Giving her a sad little smile she pulled away and entered her tent. Morrigan had left some potions for her, taking one she fell into sleep, though she knew the nightmares would visit again.

…………………………………………………………………………………

When Ebony had disappeared into the night he had been concerned, though the others hadn’t shown any. He had spent the evening talking to Leliana, though he had been distracted. The long mournful cry of a wolf could be heard in the distance and it sent shivers down his spine.

“You are worried, no?” the red head had asked him, a little smile playing around her lips. “She will be back shortly, it is not the first time she has left the camp and returned hours later. She takes time to decompress, being in crowded areas can get too much for her sometimes. If there was anything to worry about, our two lovely Grey Wardens would be the first in line.”

Elissa had taken first watch, before he had gone to his tent, he grabbed some extra furs and placed them inside hers. She was good at hiding her worries and problems from others, but he had been trained to spot them and she was struggling. He thought back over the day, after their final battle in the hall of the castle, she had nearly fallen again. During their sojourn through the castle they had fought back to back. He watched in awe as she cut through the various enemies that had stood in their way, he knew she was hurting, yet her ability with the daggers was exceptional, if only she was well, she would be truly unstoppable, especially if he taught her some tricks. He had quickly wrapped his arm around her waist holding her tight against him, Morrigan had come up on her other side to support her as well. The tremors though only little had wracked through her lithe figure. Looking over her head at the mage, he saw the worry in her eyes. Though caustic and dismissive of several of their companions, he could see the genuine concern for her friend.

Sleep had not come for him, he lay there waiting to hear her return. Finally, he heard the quiet murmurings by the campfire. He felt bad for listening in, but he wanted to understand her more and with Elissa she would be more unguarded.

“…how they left my body. How could anyone want that?” He heard the resigned tone to her voice, the hurt and also a little anger. The thought of anyone harming her had made him bristle, could she not see how lovely she was. Lying there much later still awake, listening to the whimpers coming from the tent beside him, he knew she was having another nightmare. He made his decision then and there. He would be patient, show her how lovely she was. Show her the joy of taking pleasure where it could be found, for sparing his life he could, in return, show her how to enjoy hers, until they parted ways, which would be inevitable, it always was.


	14. Trauma

“Resist, you must resist” the older mage insisted. Zevran could feel the energy sapping from his body. The demon stood tall and smug in front of them. One by one they collapsed, Ebony had looked on as they all fell, drawing her daggers she had started to advance before the demon had hissed out.

“Guardian, hmmm, I have something special for you.”

_Guardian? What did the demon mean?_

He watched as she froze, her face contorted in terror and then he had blacked out. Surfacing through the fog he found Elissa stood in front of him.

“Thank you my dear Grey Warden, I would not have seen through the illusion if it wasn’t for you.”

She stood their wringing her hands, fear in her face. “I need your help, the others have been released, but the demon, he did….he did something different to Ebony, I cannot reach her like I have been able to all of you. We need to defeat him, he has her in his lair.”

Lethal anger slid through his veins. Gesturing to Elissa he followed her. The Circle had proven to be chaotic. Fallen to blood magic and abominations, they had slaughtered many in their quest to find and end Uldred the mage who had started it, no mercy being shown for the blood mages as they had shown none to their victims, only to fall prey to a Sloth demon.

Looking forward he saw a weird purple swirling portal, before Elissa stepped through she turned to them all. “Please, brace yourselves, what you will see…just brace yourself, just Morrigan and Zevran please, the rest wait here.” As she said that last bit, she had looked at him before stepping through.

The demon had put them all in an illusion, for him it had been a real encounter he had had in real life, a test he had to pass for the Crows to accept him, for others it was a yearning he had shown them, only a couple of them had seen through the ruse, Elissa and Morrigan being two of them. Looking around he could see they were in the fade and to one side behind a barrier lay a campfire, several men leering and drinking, a figure strung up and tied to a post. Elissa had tears in her eyes, silently crying. Then it dawned on him, this was Ebony’s illusion. Spinning around he watched as one of the men stood up, backhanding the girl across the face. Lifting her head, inspecting the damage. It was Ebony, though younger. Dirt, blood and bruises littered her body, her clothes torn and stained. One eye swollen shit, her lip split and a cut running from one eye to the corner of her mouth.

_So that is where the scar is from._

Two more men stood up and went to untie her. The illusion shifted and they were inside a tent, she lay there, eyes dead, two of the men holding her down, the third stood there and began to undress.

“You filthy slut” he snarled, “It’s time to teach you a lesson”.

Zevran whirled around in anger, Elissa stood there crying, hand over her mouth, Morrigan’s fury poured off her, electricity crackling over her body. The demon was here, he could feel it. A deep, taunting laugh came from around them, the demon appeared. Before he could move, Morrigan had frozen him, flying forward he began to attack, Elissa beside him. They wore him down, each time a new form appeared the illusion would move on a little and it taunted them each time.

The man stood naked from the waist down, stroking himself over her, the next time, he knelt between her legs, the third time he had breached her thrusting into her as the two that held her down jeered along, the numb look on Ebony’s face cut him to the core. He could feel his heart beating too fast, this was what she was referring to the other night. Finally, they killed it. Whirling around the veil dropped, the illusion broken. She lay there on the floor, curled into a ball, eyes wide and unseeing.

Elissa and Morrigan approached slowly, bending down to examine her. He watched as she scrabbled backwards, arms flailing, hysterical tears. She didn’t recognise them, too stuck in the past even though it was over.

“ _Mi Oscuro,_ come back you are safe” he murmured gently, kneeling down beside her.

Her big silver eyes looked up, tears silently falling. “Zev” she whispered, when she finally focused she threw herself into his arms, shaking. Rubbing her back, he gently lifted her and they made their way back to the portal, stepping through.

The floor was hard, opening his eyes he looked around. Sitting bolt upright he looked for Ebony. She sat there holding her knees, crying into her hands. Morrigan was knelt beside her, hand on her shoulder, not saying anything. Before he could get to her, she stood, hands batting away her tears. An icy mask of fury slipping into place. She took one look at him, shame flaring in her eyes and then turned away, stalking from the chamber, leading them forward. She had pulled away, hiding behind her mask.

………………………………………………………………………

She felt sick to her stomach, never had she felt so violated. There had never been any intention of telling anyone what had happened to her and she had never wanted Elissa to know the extent of the abuse she had suffered whilst captured. The way Zevran had looked at her, pity marring his features, she couldn’t take it. She had grown stronger, learnt to protect herself, never would she be in that situation again. How could anyone look at her the same, how could he want someone tainted like her? Flemeth was wrong, she had to be, there would never be someone for her, it was best if she shut down her stupid crush, concentrated on their task and protect those around her, even if it was detrimental to herself.

They all followed her out of the chamber. Fury burned through her veins, every demon and blood mage they came across, she showed no mercy. The daggers in her hands became an extension of herself, cutting through their enemies, she could feel their eyes on her, Elissa worried, Alistair confused. Morrigan followed her, offering silent support, having lived the life she had, she was probably the closest to understanding, next to Zevran.

“We are close to the harrowing chamber” Wynne called out, “through that door is the stairs that lead up to it.”

Taking a deep breathe, pushing the door open the stench made her gag. Fleshy bloody sacs hung off the walls, bodies lay on the floor. A young man knelt on the floor praying behind a barrier.

Wynne stepped forward, “Rest easy, help is here.”

“Enough visions, if anything in you is human, kill me now and stop this game. You broke the others, but I will stay strong for my sake, for theirs. Filthy blood mages getting in my head, ahhh, I…Will….Not….Break!” he cried out.

The pain in his voice, she recognised, it was the same pain she carried. The demons had hurt him, abused him. Walking over she stood staring up the stairs, she could hear faint noises coming from the room above, though the others hadn’t, her wolf’s ability helping her.

As Elissa and the others finished their conversation with the young Templar she could hear the pain and paranoia seeping through. Taking one last look at him she began ascending the stairs. The sight before her when they reached the harrowing chamber, chilled her to the bone. Bodies everywhere, demons and a mage pouring electricity into one of the other captured mages and then he transformed into one of the abominations. Before anyone else could pull their weapon, a throwing knife left her hand, sinking into the head of one the demons, it fell to the ground. It was over quite quickly, between the lot of them they managed to save the rest of the mages and defeat Uldred.

Wynne helped the First Enchanter down the stairs, she noticed the young Templar had already gone. They finally made it back, Leliana had kept the young apprentices safe and was relieved to see them all. By the time she had caught up with the others an argument had broken out between Irving, Greagoir and the young Templar.

“Enough Cullen, I am in charge and if the First Enchanter states the Circle is clear, then it is so.”

He stormed off down the corridor. She knew how hate and rage could fester, change who you were deep inside. Whilst Elissa and Alistair spoke to Irving about their needs she quietly followed Cullen.

“Who are you and why do you follow me?” he whirled around anger and pain contorting his face. She held her hands up in surrender, showing she meant no harm.

“I came to offer my help, I know what it is to suffer” she began.

“How could you possibly know, how could you know what they did to me, forced me to watch, forced me to……” he broke off, shame covering his handsome face.

“Trust me I know, we got caught in the thralls of a Sloth Demon, he put me in an illusion, though it was one I have lived through before and only just survived. It changed me for a time, the shame and anger eating away, but you can’t let it eat at you Cullen, don’t let the paranoia and shame keep you from healing, like it has me.” She gently lay her hand on his shoulder.

After talking a while longer she left him to his thoughts, it would be a long journey back for him, one that she didn’t know if he would make. As she walked away, she caught sight of blonde hair, Zevran stood there watching her, hurt on his face, looking between her and Cullen, then he turned and walked away.


	15. Contemplation

Zevran had pulled away from her. He still followed her but gone was the conversation, the looks and the companionship, as much as it was for the best, she didn’t realise how much she had come to rely on him to boost her wellbeing, the connection they had made, though it had happened quickly in the month or so they had been travelling together had meant a lot to her. Even though in the Circle she had told herself she would pull away, that she would let go of her crush, it had been an impulsive reaction to the situation. She supposed that when you were thrust into the danger and situations they found themselves in, connections happened quickly, just look at Alistair and Elissa.

_It was only a matter of time, how could he want someone like me_

They were nearly back to Redcliffe, Irving had agreed to bring several mages to perform the ritual on Connor and would meet them there, first needing to gather supplies, they would take the boat across the lake. The others had gone to bed, she sat there staring into the fire, Sēcan beside her. She wanted to run and hide in her wolf form, the hurt would be manageable then, this was when she needed the warmth and security of her pack, how she missed them and their undying affection and loyalty.

A sound came from behind, whirling around she saw Morrigan and Elissa walking towards her, Leliana not far behind, though she hadn’t been there to see, it was obvious to everyone that something was wrong. They sat in a small circle, no one saying anything.

“You are a strong woman Ebony” Morrigan finally said. “Coming back from that, I am not sure if I would have been able to.”

Elissa sat behind her, combing out her hair. She used to do it all the time when the nightmares or memories became too much for her to handle, offering silent support, soothing her exhausted brain.

“I put it behind me, well as much as I could, to have it forced out again, in front of you it shames me, embarrasses me and seeing the pity on Zevran’s face, ripped me apart, I don’t want to be pitied, I am already tainted enough.”

“He has been quiet these last couple of days, upset, no?” Leliana’s lilting accent coming from her left.

“It is my fault, I pulled away from him and then he saw me speaking to Cullen the captured Templar about my experience. I think he thought I did not trust him or something like that. I only spoke to Cullen because I know what it is to live with something that eats away at you, it can change you, I was just trying to help, I didn’t want him to turn out like me.” Even she could her the defeated tone in her voice.

“I think your mother was wrong Morrigan, about everything, there will never be someone for me, how can I let someone in after that?” With a sigh she stood, she could see Morrigan about to interrupt, but she continued, “Lissy I need to go clear my head, I will catch up with you. If you need me, send Sēcan with a letter” she could see Elissa about to object.

“It is fine Lissy, I will be ok, you know that. I just need time and some space, you are well protected now with Wynne also along, I will see you in a week or so.” Striding towards her tent, she packed some essentials and started to walk towards the woods. Feeling eyes on her, she stopped, “I am sorry” she whispered out, knowing that he would hear and then continued on her way.

_Breathe, exhale._

The pain and hurt melted away as the distance grew between her and her companions. She just needed sometime to process and to come to terms with herself and her limitations, until she had done that how could she be the Guardian she was meant to be?

………………………………………………………………

He had watched from the shadows when the other women had approached her, she looked so dejected sat staring into the fire. He had been a little angry, but more upset. He had been quite open with her about his history in the Crows and what he had done and been done to him, to see her pulling away from him and opening up to the Templar had hurt a little. He didn’t deal well with emotions, but then if he didn’t want to be emotional with her, why was he upset. He didn’t understand it.

Listening into their conversation had made him feel stupid, she sat there crying and after explaining why she had spoken to the Templar he felt like an idiot. Whilst stood there in quiet contemplation he missed the last bit of their conversation, the next thing he knew she was striding out of her tent towards the woods, her pack slung over her shoulder. When he heard her whisper, he felt ashamed of himself, before he could stop her, she was gone and she didn’t return.

They had returned to Redcliffe, Sten and Shale had reported that the abomination had stayed hidden away now that his main source of entertainment had been taken away. Bodahn and Sandal had asked where Ebony was, Elissa had simply stated that she would be back soon. Though he had noticed the worry that both Grey Wardens and Morrigan tried to hide. The longer she was away the more worried he got, he missed seeing her, her expressive silver eyes, her shyness.

Wynne and the other mages had successfully released the boy from possession but the Arl still remained gravely ill. They were now leaving to head towards Denerim, the famed Brother Genetivi had potential leads on the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Walking towards the gates he saw Elissa attaching something to Sēcan.

“Be swift Sēcan, I need her, I need to know she is safe.” She had muttered quietly to the hawk.

“I know you worry for her Zevran, we all do” she had stated when he had made himself known. “But when she returns, you need to decide whether you are going to be the person she needs, if not leave her be, I will not have my friend broken again, she thinks I don’t see the strain and the pressure she is under but I do, are you going to add to it, or help her from under it?”

Several days had passed and they were now heading past the Brecilian Forest, he looked out for Sēcan everyday as did Elissa and Alistair but each day the hawk remained away. The thought of not seeing her again frightened him, he realised that if, no, when she returned he would be honest with her, well as honest as he could be, he couldn’t tell her about Rinna, it still hurt too much, then hopefully they could move forward, enjoy the time they had together even if it was only as friends, he would show her that she was beautiful and desirable, before he had to move on again.      


	16. The Reveal

Days had passed and she had spent most of them in her wolf form, running and enjoying the freedom. What had happened to her had been horrific and then having to live through it a second time nearly broke her again, but she wouldn’t let it, she had escaped the first time, healed, gotten stronger with the help of Elissa and her adopted family, she would this time as well. She missed them all, especially Elissa, Morrigan and even if she didn’t want to admit it to herself Zevran. It was time to start returning to them, she had role to fulfil and she would do so.

Sēcan called out to her the following day, his mind brushing hers.

_Breathe, exhale_

Standing on two legs again felt odd, she had spent too long roaming as a wolf. With a high pitched whistle she called out to him, watching as he glided down over the field coming to a stop on her outstretched arm. Nipping her earlobe she untied the letter attached to his leg.

_Dear Ebony,_

_We managed to successfully save the boy, though the Arl remains gravely ill and Alistair is worried and rightly so. Without his support against Loghain our efforts to end the blight might be over before they even truly begin. We are heading towards Denerim as we have a lead there, we are following the road that will take us past the Brecilian Forest._

_Please return to us, I miss you and worry for you. So does Zevran I think, he has been exceptionally quiet, even his annoying flirting has stopped and he often scans the skies for Sēcan. Please remember you are worthy and anyone would be lucky to have you at their side. Return to us safely._

_Love Lissy_

Giving Sēcan a lift with her arm she tucked the letter away into her bag.

_Breathe, exhale_

Pushing herself she ate up the distance that separated her from her companions. Running through the wide open landscape of the Hinterlands she could see the forest in the distance, each day getting closer. As the distance shortened a sense of foreboding began to crowd her senses. Reaching out to the earth she listened to what she had to say, old and ancient magic, sickness and despair, hurt and anger. Pushing out her senses she called to her pack she had told them to go this area after Highever, the link was weak but she could feel them, relief flooded through her body, it had been too long since she had felt them.

Nose low to the ground she caught Elissa’s scent, with a howl she followed, Sēcan flying overhead. She was close, a couple hours and maybe she would also be able to see her pack again, hope helping carry her forward.

………………………………………………………………………

The days were long, Zevran had become restless. Ebony had still not returned, he wouldn’t leave though, he had made an oath, he would see it through, even if the woman who the oath was too was not present. They had been passing the Brecilian Forest for the last two days, the trees large and imposing. Every day they had heard the howling of wolves but so far they had not seen any. In the distance he could hear a skirmish of some description.

“My dear Grey Wardens, ahead there is battle” he called out. It had been a few days and a battle would help him work off some of the excess frustration.

As they turned the corner into a clearing they could see some wolves, crazed and fighting against a smaller pack of wolves. He heard the deep intake behind him. Before he could join in the battle, all the animals would need to die before they could pass, Elissa held him back.

“No one engage” she ordered. Looking around they all looked puzzled including Alistair. Stepping forward she whistled a tune. The alpha of the wolves looked over and howled, then his gaze moved suddenly to the hill beyond. A caw sounded, looking up Sēcan glided down over the crazed beasts. If Sēcan had returned where was Ebony? Glancing up he expected to see her coming over the hill. Instead a great black wolf leaped over the hill, gaze zeroed in on the beasts in front of it. Running down the wolf howled, the others howled in response. It was a sight to behold, a thick and glorious black pelt, easily double the size of a normal wolf. The power in its body clear to see.

“Everyone stay back, do not engage, Leliana and Morrigan attack the Blighted animals, do not attack the others, do you understand?” everyone nodded. With that she started towards the pack. Glancing over at Alistair he could see the indecision warring on his face, following orders but wanting to go after Elissa. Looking back he watched as the wolf leapt onto the back of the biggest blighted wolf, ripping its throat out. Elissa and the other wolves bringing down the others quickly after. He watched in fascination as Elissa ran over, hugging the neck of the giant black one.

“Surely magic is at work here” he heard Sten grumble out.

“She’s back” Alistair smiled and resheathed his sword. Surely he didn’t mean Ebony because she definitely was not back.   Looking round Morrigan also had a look of relief on her face, though the rest of them looked as confused as he did. Glancing back over he saw the wolf lift its head and stare directly at him. Its eyes looked familiar, grey and stormy. He began to walk forward, surely not, it couldn’t be.

Elissa stood up and pushed the black wolf towards the others that had hung back. Turning she howled at them, all eight of them rushed forward jumping and nudging against its body. Another howl and then he stumbled.

……………………………………………………………………………

Seeing her pack as she flew over the hill under attack had worried her. With a burst of speed she had leapt onto the back of the biggest one tainted with the blight, the power roiling through its muscles extraordinary, the taint corrupting its life force. Elissa had come forward on her own aiding her pack, the others stood back looking confused, though Morrigan and Alistair knew who she was at least. After they had defeated the blighted beasts, Elissa had collapsed around her neck.

“You are back, thank god, I have missed you” she whispered into her fur. Looking up she saw Zevran staring, eyes narrowed. Recognition flared then confusion. “Ebony, your pack they wait for you.”

Turning around she saw them, barely containing their excitement, even the alpha. With a howl they rushed her, the younger ones jumping on her, the older ones nudging against her muzzle.

_Breathe, exhale_

She was getting covered in licking tongues, laughter fell out of her. Her joy indescribable. Standing up, she saw the shock flare across Leliana and Wynne’s faces, Sten and Shale looked as always stoic and unsurprised, though a little unsettled, she was sure that Sten would have something to say about the whole incident at camp later. Alistair and Morrigan smiles on their faces. Gesturing with her arm, they ran towards Elissa and treated her to the same, she began to laugh as well, it had been too long for them, though the Alpha stayed by her side, his head underneath her hand, his familiar weight pressing into her.

She had heard the quick intake of breath and the stumble that had happened when she had shifted back. Finally, she turned to look at him, how she had missed his amber eyes, his honeyed voice. He stood there staring at her, relief and shock warring for dominance across his handsome features. Before she could walk forward to speak to him, the wolf by her side growled deep in his throat, Zevran’s eyes widened, his arm reaching out. Then she felt it, the taint behind her, before she had chance to react, the alpha knocked her out of the way. The blighted bear would have caught her, instead it had its jaws around the neck of her alpha, throwing it to one side.

“Wynne” she cried, “please” pointing at its prone form. Her pack had turned from Elissa, growling and stalking forwards, though she signalled for them to protect Elissa. Before they could attack, she shifted on the jump forward. The beast in front of her was huge compared to the others, blood dripping from its fangs, razor sharp spikes jutting from its back. As she went to attack it moved to one side, clawing her back, her hind leg giving out.

“Ebony” she heard a scream, not sure who it came from. Shaking the pain away, she pounced clawing and biting when she could get close enough. She could feel Morrigan’s magic flying overhead and Leliana’s arrows peppering the beast. Her stamina was failing, she had been running for days, her previous problems still not addressed, the last potion Morrigan had brewed had been consumed hours ago. Limping away the bear turned its focus to Elissa and the wolves that protected her. Before they could attack, Sten and Shale stomped forward, the raw power of the Golem knocking the bear back, Sten lifting his great broadsword and severing its head.

Looking over she could see Wynne healing the alpha, brushing his mind with her own, he would be ok thankfully. Her vision started swimming, looking down she could see the blood pooling between her paws. Ah there was the sky, she was cold, looking down she could see that she had shifted back without thought.

“Ebony” screamed Elissa trying to get to her, though her wolves were making it difficult. A warm hand touched her face, turning slightly, she could see his eyes filled with worry for her.

“Don’t leave me Zev” she managed to whisper and then blackness engulfed her.


	17. Injured

Watching her collapse, injured and bleeding, just as she had returned left Zevran feeling adrift. When she had whispered not to leave her, he had grabbed her hand, he didn’t do feelings, but there was something about her that seemed determined to bring them forward in him.

“I won’t _mi oscuro”_ he had whispered back. Morrigan had come rushing over, pulling bandages out of her pack, Wynne quickly behind her, the pale green glow emanating from her hands trying to heal the injuries.

“It won’t heal them Wynne, you can stop the bleeding though. Her role of Guardian makes magic on her hard to work, we don’t understand enough about it.” Morrigan stated quickly.

He could hear Alistair and Leliana comforting Elissa, her wolves prowled around in a circle around them. The alpha that Wynne had healed, limped over, peering down into her face, huffing a breath. Zevran watched as he paced back to Elissa, pulling at her gauntlet towards the forest. Elissa stared at him for a few minutes before nodding.

“Morrigan, tell me, will she be ok?” Elissa asked.

“She should be, Wynne has stopped the bleeding. She needs rest though and I need to see to her other injuries, preferably somewhere safe” she finished dryly.

The thoughts raced across Elissa’s face, worry, fear, pain, determination. Finally, she looked at him.

“Morrigan, Zevran, you will both stay with her. Take her, follow the wolves, they will lead you to safety. We will continue onto Denerim, find this Brother and restock. We will return this way. The wolves will find me when we get close. Morrigan, I took this from the Circle, I meant to give it to you study, hopefully there is something in there to help.”

“Warden, I will stay also” Sten’s gravelly voice carried. Elissa nodded in acknowledgement. She looked at him, it seemed like she was trying to peer into his soul. “Look after her.” With that they departed, Sēcan following overhead.

“It is safe to move her” Morrigan told him.

Looking down at her, she seemed so young, so fragile. The blood smearing her skin, skin which was too pale, bruises under her eyes, exhaustion lining her face. Carefully, he folded her into his arms, holding her against his chest. Turning, he made eye contact with the alpha, who turned and trotted into the trees. Morrigan beside him, Sten bought up the rear, the wolves, running in a circle around them, keeping them protected.

They followed the wolves for a time, weaving in and out of the forest. Soon they came to a very small clearing, a little freshwater brook and pond to one side. The alpha stopped and looked at him, before pushing forward through some vines. Following behind him, they found themselves in a cave, though quite bright and dry. Soft moss on the floor and the ivy hanging across the entrance kept them hidden. Sten stood guard outside, many of the wolves remaining in the clearing and surrounding area keeping watch. Laying her gently onto the floor, the alpha came up behind her, curling up near her head, offering a soft pillow.

“I need fresh water to clean her wounds Zevran, quickly.” Morrigan pushed a bowl into his hands. Quickly filling it and then returning, he laid it down on the floor beside her.

“I need to take her armour off, see to the wound on her back, are you staying to help or waiting outside?” she had queried.

In answer he simply began to undo the buckles on her gauntlets and greaves, pulling them free. They worked in quiet concentration until she lay before them in just her smallclothes and breastband. They quickly cleaned off the blood from her front, finding several small nicks and bruises, easily cleaned and bandaged, elfroot salve applied to the bruises to quicken the healing. Gently he rolled her onto her front, so they could get to her back, before he had fully turned her, Morrigan inhaled sharply.

Looking to where Morrigan’s eyes burned with fury, he felt the same fury rise in him. Besides the wound that the bear had caused, deep red furrows across her lower back, trailing onto her thigh, there raised and pink lay a scar marring her perfect skin, folding underneath her breastband around to the left. Shaking the anger aside, he began to methodically clean the blood away, Morrigan applying salves and stiches where needed. Once they were finished he wrapped her in clean furs and left her under the watch of the alpha, storming to the brook to clean off.

“She will be upset that we saw her scars, she takes great pains to keep them hidden, I think they were inflicted when she managed to escape from what happened to her before” Morrigan appeared beside him. Kneeling over to wash her hands clean.

“They show that she is strong, no? They show that she is a survivor.” He had answered, because they did, the conversation from camp briefly flitted through his mind.

_This is what she was referring to, what they left her with._

She was beautiful and he would show her, if she was willing.

“Go be with her, there is nothing more I can do. I will stay in the clearing with Sten” she said as she not so gently pushed him back towards the cave. “She needs you, though she doesn’t know it yet and nor do you I think.”

Entering the cave the alpha lifted his head, eyeing him as he came closer. Gently pulling himself away from her, he stalked towards Zevran, he should have felt nervous but he didn’t not anymore. Holding his hand out, he watched as the wolf got acquainted with his scent, looking at him, judging him, or that is what it felt like. Finally, he huffed into his hand and left the cave. After stripping out of his armour and putting a tunic on Ebony, he slowly so as not to hurt her, pulled her into his arms, pulling the furs up over them. Gently stroking her hair, he fell asleep, tiredness stealing over him.

The next few days passed slowly, Ebony did not wake. Morrigan assured him there wasn’t anything wrong, just exhaustion, her body forcing her to remain unconscious so it could heal. He helped Morrigan change the dressings, though she had shooed him away when she had bathed her. When he wasn’t watching over Ebony or sleeping, he trained in the clearing, often sparring with Sten. Though Sten was stoic and seemed to disapprove of everything to do with their adventures, Zevran could see the subtle relief that had passed across his features when Morrigan had announced Ebony would be ok. It seemed that she had even touched the giant’s emotions, though it was always nearly impossible to tell.

Most evenings he would hunt for food for them and then sit quietly by the fire alongside Morrigan. She had her head in the book that Elissa had given her, so he often found himself thinking about the situation with Ebony and how he felt. When she regained consciousness and her strength they would need to talk.


	18. Awake

She could feel her alpha brushing at the edges of her mind, imploring her to wake. Maker knows how long she had been out, she remembered the battle with the blighted wolves, being reunited with her pack and then the blighted bear attacking. She couldn’t remember a lot after that, snippets of feelings and conversation, though it was very hazy. Her body had kept her asleep, needing to heal, her wolf exhausted, curled up inside, her stamina depleted.

Finally, her eyes fluttered open, above her moss covered stone and she could hear the twinkling of water a little way away. Moving her head side to side she couldn’t see anyone nearby. Brushing her mind against the pack’s she felt them answer in joy, not long after they burst through the ivy covering the cave entrance and came to lay around her, being careful not to cause any pain or discomfort. Not two minutes later, Morrigan and Zevran came rushing in, weapons drawn, eyes wide.

They quickly realised there was no danger and resheathed their weapons. Ebony though grateful to see both of them, also felt extremely self-conscious, she knew that she had been cleaned and tended to, which meant they had seen the scar on her back, the one she kept hidden, Morrigan she wasn’t so bothered about, but Zevran, not only had he been witness to the events in the Circle he had now seen the damage to at least part of her body, the damage they inflicted.

Morrigan rushed forward, the wolves moving aside to let her through. Ebony could feel her inspecting the bandages and checking her wounds, murmuring to herself, but she paid no attention, looking at Zevran, waiting for the pity or disgust to show itself. It didn’t much to her surprise, a tired smile sat across his face.

“I’m glad you are awake _mi Oscuro_ ”, then with a nod of his head he exited the cave.

Disappointment flooded through her, though there was no disgust obviously he did not want to be in her company for he had already left. Shaking herself mentally, she realised Morrigan was looking at her expectantly.

“Sorry?”

“How are you feeling Ebony? Your wolf is she ok?” she questioned again.

“Sore and stiff, but otherwise well and she is tired, I depleted our stamina pretty thoroughly getting to you and then there was the fight, she is exhausted. But thank you Morrigan for taking care of me” she smiled at her friend.

“Twas not a problem, though your elf did most of the caring, he was very worried for you” she smirked.

“I…no….he could barely wait to leave the cave, worried no, obligation due to the oath maybe.” Ebony stated not able to look at her friend, missing the exasperated look cross her face.

“Fine believe what you want, I have some information on your condition, take a wash in the water over there and then meet my by the campfire, we can discuss what I have learnt. The others have continued to Denerim and will be returning shortly, you have been asleep for four days.” Morrigan stood to leave and left the cave muttering to herself.

………………………………………………………………………

It took what felt like an age to wash and leave the cave, bundled up in her tunic, leggings and a couple fur pelts. Once outside, she came face to chest with the towering form of Sten, startled she jumped.

“I am glad you are well” he spoke, looking down at her, then before she could answer he strode of in the opposite direction. Well that surprised her, the fact that he was here, they hadn’t spoken a great deal since he had joined their party though she appreciated his bluntness. Looking over she could see Morrigan sat waiting for her, Zevran looked to be cooking dinner, looking up he darted his gaze over her as if to check that she was ok and then returned to his task at hand. It felt like a vice in her chest, his interest clearly gone, even though she had decided she didn’t want it whilst she had been running around the Hinterlands, that it was a distraction, in that moment she realised that she did, she wanted his companionship.

She moved slowly to Morrigan’s side, gingerly placing herself on the floor next to her. One of her pack lying behind her, to aid her in sitting up.

“Part of the problem I already knew” Morrigan began, “the length of time between your shifting is causing problems, it takes a lot of willpower and stamina to keep her locked away, she is part of you, you need to shift and run for at least an hour a day, it will benefit both of you, strengthen you and your bond.”

Ebony nodded in agreement, it had become a struggle not to shift and she knew her wolf was part of her, that she needed to be free as much as she could be. Looking up she could see Zevran listening intently, she was surprised there had been no questions from either him or Sten about her abilities. Looking back at Morrigan she waited for her to continue.

“I remembered that you said Duncan commented on a connection to nature and the earth? I believe from that and what I have read, as the blight taints the earth and sickens it, it will affect your abilities, especially the closer you are to it. Also being underground for an extended period of time will affect you, which does not bode well for when we go to Orzammar. The book mentions something about an untainted amulet that can help, but half the pages are missing, I will try and decipher what is there. But for now, once fully recovered you must shift every day. I will continue with the regeneration potions until then.” After squeezing her shoulder she stood, “I need to rest now, save me some dinner.”

Ebony sat there and waited for Zevran to say something but silence ensued. A couple times she opened her mouth as if to say something but then immediately snapped it shut. Not able to bear it any longer, she gingerly pushed herself up and walked to the opposite end of the clearing, lowering herself near the pond. Her alpha and his beta came and sat either side, sensing her pain and sadness, buffeting her from sight as she quietly cried, she had lost so much already and with the pressure of their quest before them she didn’t know how much more she could take.

 


	19. Recovery

They had been sat quietly, Morrigan her head in that book and he preparing food for dinner, Sten off doing who knows what. Suddenly, Ebony’s pack had rushed from the surrounding trees and made a beeline for the cave. They had quickly glanced at each other, then rushed forwards, Morrigan pulling her staff, him grabbing his daggers. Rushing through the ivy he could feel his heart beating in his chest with worry. Though there had been nothing to worry about, looking down he could see that Ebony had woken, eyes no longer as bruised, the lines of exhaustion fading. Morrigan had rushed forward checking the bandages, he had stood and stared. She lay there watching him, looking like she was waiting for something from him. A tired smile crossed his face.

“I’m glad you are awake _mi Oscuro_ ” then with a nod of his head he had left the cave. He hadn’t wanted to intrude or make her feel uncomfortable and he wasn’t sure how to be around her. He the great Zevran, flirt extraordinaire, felt awkward and unsure, there was a first time for everything he mused to himself.

Not long after Morrigan came striding over, standing over him. Looking up he quirked an eyebrow waiting for the woman to speak.

“You two need to talk, she is under the misguided notion that you only care because of the oath you made to her. Just sort it out elf.” She had decreed and then she went and hid her head in the book again.

Not long after Ebony had exited the cave, looking as lovely as ever, even if she wouldn’t think so, her colour looked better and even though she walked with a limp she still looked strong and capable. He had listened intently whilst Morrigan had explained what she had researched and he did have plenty of questions, he just didn’t know how to ask, not wanting to upset Ebony. After Morrigan had left for some rest, he was sure that she had been about to say something a couple of times, but then she stood and walked to the pond. Two of her wolves buffeting her, hiding her from sight, though he didn’t need to see her to hear her quiet crying over the clearing.

Dinner was ready, Sten still hadn’t returned and Morrigan still resting, leaving some simmering on the fire, he filled two bowls and took them over to Ebony. Quietly padding up behind her, he could hear that she had stopped crying, though she looked lost and forlorn.

“ _mi Oscuro,_ I have some food for you, if you want it?”

She looked up at him, eyes red rimmed, but a shy smile on her face, holding her hands up to receive the bowl. The wolves loped off into the trees, after a minute of indecision he sat down next to her, it was time they talked after they finished their dinner.

“I missed you whilst you were gone _mi Oscuro”_ he murmured to her as he sat his bowl aside, she seemed to stiffen in surprise. “Then when you came back, I was shocked and happy, then you were injured, it worried me.”

“I am ok Zev, just tired and worn out, I am surprised you missed me, you seemed angry… no hurt when I left after the Circle.” She hadn’t looked at him as she answered, staring into the water. “I never wanted anyone to find out what happened to me, then you saw it in that illusion, only Elissa and her family knew and not to what extent. It shamed me, embarrassed me, the only reason I spoke to Cullen, was because I understood the pain in his voice, I have been there, I know how it changes and warps you, I didn’t want him to fall down that path.”

“I understand _mi Oscuro,_ I didn’t at the time, but I thought about it whilst you were away and I get it.” Before he could continue she cut him off.

“You saw what they did to me, I was only 16, lost and alone, no family as they are dead, no idea where I come from, I have no memories. My earliest memory is of being abused and raped, the anger and fury inside is hard to control. I managed to escape though, after a few nights of the constant abuse they thought I had no will left, I just lay there face blank, pretending I was somewhere else. They got complacent, the last night rather than having two hold me down, he took me by himself, when he was distracted I pulled his knife from its sheath and cut his throat, though not before he had cut me, that is what the scar is from. The scar I keep hidden and you have seen it, it’s ugly and horrible and a reminder of how weak I was.” He watched as she unburdened herself, tears pouring down her face, never looking up from the water.

Leaning forward he went to take her hand though she flinched away. “How can you want to touch me, after what happened. I know you only stay because of the oath you made, you don’t have to pretend to care.” With that she stood, limping back to the cave, he watched her go, pulling away, hiding within herself.

Looking towards the campfire he could see both Sten and Morrigan glaring at him. With a sigh he stood and followed, it was time she listened, women were so bloody frustrating sometimes.

The cave was dimpsy, the natural light leaving with setting of the sun outside. She lay bundled under the pelts, he had spent every night under there with her, keeping her warm and safe, though she didn’t know that. Sitting down cross legged behind her head, he lifted her head into his lap, unbraiding her hair.

“ _mi Oscuro,_ I have slept next to you every night to make sure you are safe and cared for. Yes I may have in the beginning stayed because of the oath, but now I stay because of you. You are so busy looking after everyone else, you need someone to look after you. Let me, whilst I remain here.”

Carding his hands through her hair, he sat there and waited, it would do no good to push her for a response. Again she closed her eyes and took a fortifying breath.

“I am so damaged Zev” she whispered, “I don’t know how to be with anyone, I didn’t think I would ever want to be with anyone ever again, when I started to feel like I could, he was taken from me by Howe. I don’t know how to do this or… anything.”

He gently lifted her head and stood. After discarding his armour but leaving his clothes on, he climbed slowly in beside her, lying to face her.

“We will take it as slow as you like _mi Oscuro,_ if you just want to be friends that is fine, though I hope that’s not all you desire. After this is done, I imagine we will have to go our separate ways, all good things come to an end, but let me show you whilst we have time how beautiful you are.” He leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then pulling her close, he stroked her hair until they both fell asleep.


	20. Touching

A few days had passed since her talk with Zevran. She remembered waking up the following morning, warm arms banded around her. Panic had set in, not knowing who it was, as she began to struggle he had awoke.

“Shhh _mi Oscuro_ it is just me”, he had crooned in her ear, his honeyed voice bringing her back to her senses. She felt embarrassed and silly, but he wouldn’t have any of that. So the following few nights they had gone to sleep together, though always fully clothed, he would give her a kiss on the forehead and by morning, he would be under his own bedroll just out of reach. He hadn’t pushed her for anything else, during the day he would often reach out and touch her, just a gentle squeeze of his hand, or a brush across her back or arm, winking and smirking at her, but she never felt overwhelmed or disgusted by his attention.  

She had sat and talked with all three of them about her abilities, answering questions they had. Sten was infinitely pleased that she wasn’t a mage and they had asked for her to shift so they could see her wolf properly. Both were impressed and Zevran told her how beautiful she was even in her wolf form, how her hair and pelt matched, shimmering midnight black.

Her strength had returned and she took to training each day with Zevran, building her stamina back up, in the evenings she would shift and run, letting her wolf free. The lethargy that had plagued her began to recede, Morrigan had been right so far. The earth still called out to her though, despair and pain. She had sent her wolves out to investigate, when they had returned she had looked into their minds, the Dalish were nearby, a few days away and there was something wrong there, they hadn’t wanted to get too close. When Elissa returned she would need to speak to her about it, one of the treaties was for the Dalish, surely they could see to them before they made their way onto their next destination.

…………………………………………

They had been sat in relative peace, cleaning their daggers, when Ebony’s head had shot up, her eyes going unfocussed as if she was looking at something that wasn’t there. Zevran watched as a beautiful smile crossed her face, then she was loping off on four legs towards the trees. Before he could react, Sēcan flew down into the clearing, understanding dawned, they had returned, she had gone to meet Elissa and the others.

The last few days had been a lesson in restraint for himself. After the morning she woke up struggling in his arms, he realised that waking up to his arms surrounding her would not be happening for a while. So they went to sleep together but he would get up early and move into his own bedroll, he knew she had felt ashamed, but he had reassured her there was no need to. After putting some thought into it he realised he needed to get her used to his touch, so every day he made a point of running his fingers across her back when he had the chance, her arm, her cheek any part that he could. Just a gentle touch, the first few times she had stiffened, but now she leaned into his touch with a shy smile. However, he did not push her any further, she would need to let him know when she was ready. So every night he gave her a kiss on the forehead, forcing his body to calm down.

Before long he could hear rustling through the woods and laughter, followed by the ground shaking stomps of Shale. Leliana emerged first a smile on her face, the redhead beamed at him. The wardens and Ebony followed after, sandwiched between the two, Elissa had her arm around her waist. The joy on their faces clear to see, she may have told him she had no family, but the two women were closer than most sisters and Alistair looked at her with brotherly affection. He was glad she had found a new family as such. He did now wonder whether their routine would alter as the others had returned, for the last couple of weeks they had been in their own little bubble the four of them.

He helped set up camp, tents being added around the campfire. As they sat to eat, Elissa regaled them with their journeys.

“We investigated the Brother’s house, his assistant insisted he wasn’t there and that his search for the Urn had obviously caused him harm. Leliana slipped into the back and found the real assistants dead body, after a little skirmish and one dead imposter we have discovered where he went to. Haven up in to the mountains it will be cold and we will take some time to travel, but we should leave swiftly. Are you well enough for the journey Ebony?” everyone turned to look at her. It hadn’t gone unnoticed that she had chosen to sit next to him and quite closely. With a subtle movement he squeezed her fingers. She shot him a grateful smile.

“Yes, Morrigan has managed to help with my problems and I have been well looked after by both her and Zevran. Though there is something wrong with this forest and the Dalish are nearby, are we unable to go them first?” she questioned.

“I think the Arl at the moment is more important, we do not know how long he will survive, I promise once this is done we can return to here straight away. Why don’t you leave the pack and they can keep an eye?” he had felt her tighten at the suggestion, she had only just been reunited with them, no small part of her current happiness was down to them. With a sigh she nodded.

“If we must leave in the morning I wish to get as much rest as possible, I will retire to the cave if anyone needs me” she stood, her wolves loping ahead of her. He waited, wondering what he should do, he had set his tent up just in case. Only Morrigan and Sten knew of their current arrangement he did not want to assume anything. Before he could make a decision, he felt her hand gently land on his shoulder. Looking up at her, she smiled. “Are you coming?” she had asked. He could feel Alistair and Elissa both staring, eyes wide.

“Of course _mi Oscuro”_ unfolding himself from the floor he walked behind her to the cave. He could hear Elissa hissing at Morrigan asking what was happening.

“She sleeps better with him nearby, the nightmares almost gone, Do not worry Elissa, he has been good for her.” He heard the mage whisper back. He would need to thank the mage once again it seemed.

Entering the cave Ebony quickly got under the fur pelts, her wolves lying behind her curling in against her back, knowing there were going to be separated again for a while. He quickly joined her, pulling her close, a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you for staying with me Zev” she whispered into his neck and to his shock he felt a gentle kiss being pressed to his neck. A shudder ran through him, such a simple kiss, yet his reaction was far from simple.

“You are most welcome _mi Oscuro_ ” he breathed back, holding her tight against him.


	21. Tension

Saying goodbye to her pack had been a wrench. The content little bubble she had been living in was slipping away. The mournful howls as she walked away had tears streaking down her face. She had promised that she would be back soon. Zevran had come up beside her, silent support, Morrigan the other and Sten at her back. They had covered a fair distance by the time it came to setting up camp. As Zevran went to place their bedrolls in her tent, Elissa had appeared, eyebrows raised.

“Come you can sleep with me tonight.” Linking her arm through Ebony’s and pulling her towards her tent. She threw an apologetic smile towards Zevran, he simply bowed his head, a guarded look on his face.

“How are you feeling Ebony?” That wasn’t the question she really wanted to ask, she knew that and Elissa knew that she knew that as well.

Taking her time, she undressed and climbed into her bedroll, she missed her goodnight kiss and she missed the bronzed arms around her that made her feel safe. Ironic considering they belonged to a deadly assassin and also scary as she had never felt so safe around a man before except Bryce and Fergus, but even that was in a different way.

“Better than I have for a long time. What do you really want to know Elissa? We haven’t shared a tent since Ostagar.”

A bashful look crossed Elissa’s face. “I am just worried for you that’s all, you were injured when I left and when I come back you are sharing a bed with Zevran, I know I told you to give him a chance, but don’t you think that’s moving a little quick?”

“So what, you thought to keep us from sharing a bed? Elissa I am old enough to share a bed with whom I like, just as you are. I am surprised that Alistair is not sharing with you!”

“I just don’t want you to feel pressured, especially after what happened to you. Seeing it at the Circle, are you sure…”

“Enough” she hissed back. “Not once has he pressured me or done anything inappropriately. He has been nothing but a perfect gentleman the whole time. Looking after me and yes we share a bedroll to begin with, but by morning he is always back in his own, it helps me sleep Lissy, it eases the burden, the nightmares are……He just helps me.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt, he will leave, an assassin doesn’t stick around.” Elissa retorted.

“Don’t you think I know that, do you think we have not discussed our arrangement? For the first time in a long time I feel worthy and wanted………… just let it be Lissy, even if I wish things could be different they can’t be, I accept that.”

With that she had turned over to sleep, she hadn’t meant to snap at her but everything she had said she already knew. That didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy his companionship for the duration, from the looks that Alistair and been throwing Elissa all evening it was clear that their relationship had been moving forward, why couldn’t hers. Why couldn’t she find out how far she could go, find out if she would ever be able to have a meaningful connection with another person? The fact that he was an elf made no difference to her.

With a tight feeling in her chest she had finally fallen asleep, only to have the nightmares visit again. It had been a long time since they had visited with such ferocity, flames burning the corners of her mind, pain thrummed throughout her entire body. She kept reaching out, there was somebody there, but no matter how far she reached, they were always just out of her grasp.

“ _mi Oscuro, wake up, come back.”_

Zevran, he had never been there before. With a cry she awoke, her eyes unfocused, blinking rapidly she could feel a familiar hand soothing up and down her back. Elissa sat in the corner of the tent, looking worried and guilty.

“I couldn’t bring you back, I couldn’t wake you, only he could” Elissa looked at Zevran as she spoke. “You were screaming and crying out in pain, I’m sorry, I didn’t believe you when you said he helped.”

She tried to reassure Elissa, but shivers wracked her body, muscles cramping. Without a word Zevran knelt beside her and gently scooped her up. With a nod towards Elissa he left the tent, striding towards his own, Alistair had been stood outside listening.

“Go calm her Alistair.”

Before she knew it, they were in his bed roll, his bronzed arms crushing her to his chest. Soothing words spilled from his lips in his native Antivan, his calloused hands gently rubbing her back, kisses pressed to her forehead. In the morning she woke, his arms still around her, keeping her grounded. After that no one questioned them sharing a tent, also after that night Zevran never left their shared bedroll.

…………………………………………………………………………………

He wasn’t sure if he believed in the Maker or Andraste but he was pretty sure, that if Andraste had been real, she wouldn’t have returned in the form of a giant fire breathing dragon, which is precisely what he was staring at right now. Glancing around, their whole party looked to be in awe.

“Lissy” Ebony hissed.

Elissa moved back towards them keeping low, Alistair following behind. Their relationship had been strained the first few days after he took her from Elissa’s tent, but it seemed to be back to normal, as did they side eyes and frowning from the Wardens. He was sure it would only be a matter of time before they questioned him and his intentions. For once he didn’t know what the answer would be.

“We cannot leave the dragon alive, as much as it pains me to admit it. Once the word of Haven spreads, people will come on pilgrimage.”

“You really think we can go up against a dragon Ebony?” disbelief colouring her tone.

“Well, look at it like this, its practice for the Archdemon, at least this one is a run of the mill dragon, not tainted by the blight.” Ebony joked.

Zevran rose an eyebrow in surprise at Ebony, at least someone could find the humour in this situation. “Do you wish for me to go and get Wynne and Shale?”

Elissa crouched debating the merits of Ebony’s suggestion. Everyone else remained quiet, keeping an eye on the dragon, which currently rested on a ledge jutting from the Cliffside.

“Right, let’s do this now, Leliana, find a vantage point, aim for its eyes and underbelly, Morrigan the same, no point in using fire spells though, I think ice and lightening. Alistair, Sten and I will attack its legs, Zevran the same.” With a deep breath she looked at Ebony, “You do what you need to do, I don’t know whether you will be better in human or wolf form, you decide.”

“I won’t shift, I don’t think it will help in this situation, Zevran and I can debilitate whilst you guys go for stronger attacks.”

With a nod, they all moved to their places. Slipping into stealth Ebony made her way to the gong in the middle of the mountain pass that would call the creature down upon them. He tracked her across the space, the only one able to. The noise from the gong echoed though the valley, with a giant roar the beast roused itself, preparing to descend upon them.

Ebony appeared by his side, grabbing her hand he gave it a quick squeeze. Slicking both their daggers with Crow poison he threw her a smirk and darted forward. The dragon landed with a thump, the vibrations rumbling through the earth up through his bones. For such a large creature it was frustratingly agile, its tail proving just as an efficient weapon as its teeth and claws.

The battle was fierce, he darted under the beast’s underbelly, slicing everything he could, spreading the poison over as large of an area as possible to get it running through its blood. Ebony twirled around him doing the same. He could hear the grunts from the three warriors, they were keeping its attention off them as much as possible.

Leliana had managed to pierce an eye with an arrow, blood was pouring steadily from numerous wounds, yet the more it bled, the fiercer the beast became, almost as if it could sense the end was near. With a roar, the beast twisted, its tail taking out the pillar that Leliana had used as a vantage point, she went flying towards the ground, Morrigan flung off an ice spell, running and dragging the redhead to safety. With another twist of its giant body, the three warriors sailed through the air, Alistair not moving, Sten and Elissa struggling to get to their feet. Darting towards the rear of the dragon, using all his strength he cut through the tendons, at least it wouldn’t be able to move as quickly. Twisting around he looked for Ebony, she had disappeared.

Panic began to bubble up, then out of the corner of his eye he saw glossy black fur whip by. Her large black wolf ran towards the cliffside, the one eye the dragon had left, following the movement. He watched as she darted up the side, scrabbling to get purchase. With a burst of speed she ran towards the edge of the ledge it had been resting on earlier. The dragon let out a mighty roar and then his vision was obscured by hot, burning flames, flames that were directed at the ledge. Before he had time to react, Ebony sailed through the flames, shifting as she did, straight towards the dragons head. Lifting both of her daggers high, she plunged them deep as she landed. The dragon rippled, then collapsed, a hollow rattle leaving its throat as the light left its eyes. Running forward, he looked for Ebony, not finding her anywhere.

“Ebony” the panic in his voice palpable. He heard a scrabbling sound, spinning quickly he found her pushing herself out from underneath its neck. Covered in blood and a smile gracing her lips, he rushed towards her, grabbing her and crashed his lips against hers. The relief of seeing her alive flowed through him like water, the feel of her lips like heaven, soft and plump. He released her quickly, emotions racing through him that he didn’t understand. As she walked towards the others, he looked after her. The relief quickly replaced by disquiet. The emotions welling up inside of him scared him, after Rinna, he vowed to himself that he would never let himself get into a similar situation, never allow himself to care like that for someone else, he needed to clamp down on them, once their quest to defeat the blight was over, he would be gone, that was just the way of life, it was inevitable that the Crows would eventually find out he was still alive, he would need to keep moving to stay one step ahead, or go on the offensive. They would come for him and anyone close to him, he wouldn’t bring that danger to her. He needed to remember, this was about making her feel wanted, helping her learn what pleasure could be, before they inevitably parted ways and he got his heart broken again. They came from separate walks of life, she from a noble upbringing, he was just a lowly elf, it would never work, not that he was thinking about that anyway.  


	22. The Gauntlet

The adrenaline that had surged through her when bringing down the dragon still thrummed through her veins even though a few hours had passed. Before they had continued through, Sten had gone and collected Bodahn, Sandal, Wynne and Shale bringing them up the mountain. Most of the party would stay in the shadow of the mountain, protected from the elements and allowing Bodahn and Sandal to gather materials from the corpse of the dragon.

Her lips still tingled from when Zevran had grabbed her and kissed her. The only kisses they had ever shared so far had been the ones he gave her each night, placed upon her forehead and the one time she had pecked at his neck. The look of worry on his face when she had pushed her way from out underneath the dragon had been replaced with what she assumed was lust. Since that kiss though, he hadn’t touched her. He still stood to her back and slightly to the left, always protecting, but he had turned in on himself, pensive and a little distant. Whenever she asked if he was ok, he would smirk at her or wink and assure her that he was fine, but then would return to his pensive mode when he thought she wasn’t looking. Maybe he regretted their kiss?

Elissa decided that it would just be Alistair, Zevran and Ebony accompanying her going forward. The others were close by if they were needed and it gave chance for them to rest. The room they had entered smelt musty, it had been many years since someone had opened the doors they had entered through. Statues of Andraste were everywhere and the door that led from the chamber was barred. A spectre in full battle regalia stood there staring at them as they advanced a placid look upon his face, except for when he made eye contact with her. Surprise flared in his eyes before returning to normal.

“I bid you welcome pilgrim” his deep baritone voice echoed throughout the chamber. “I am the Guardian, the Protector of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. I have waited years for this, you are the first to arrive in a very long time.” He seemed to peer through her soul as he said the last part, a double meaning to his words. As she stood listening to Elissa converse with the spectre, she began to drift, whispers languishing around her head, even though the spectre continued to converse with Elissa, she could almost feel him inside her head.

“It has been by duty, my life, to protect the Urn and prepare the way for the faithful. You have come to honour Andraste and you shall, if you prove yourself worthy.”

She felt a hand at the small of her back, pressure being lightly placed.

“ _Mi Oscuro,_ are you well?” Zev’s honeyed voice was close to her ear. Titling her head to her head to the side she took in his expression. With a smile she nodded, more to reassure him that anything else. The whispers were getting louder, though she couldn’t make out what they were saying.

“Before you go there is something I must ask? I see that the path that led you here is not easy. There is suffering and the suffering of others. You abandoned your father and mother leaving them in the hands of Rendon Howe. Knowing he would show no mercy. Do you think you failed your parents?”

Tears silently slid down Elissa’s face as well as her own, bile rose in her throat, she didn’t hear Elissa’s response, it was her failure not Elissa’s. Alistair murmured something to Elissa, providing support when Ebony couldn’t, her throat too tight to get any words out.

“Alistair, a knight then a Warden, you wonder if things would have been different, if you were with Duncan on the battlefield. If you could have shielded him from the killing blow. You wonder don’t you if you should have died and not him?”

Another failure on her behalf, she should have been faster. The Guardian seemed to be picking up on all of her failures and asking if the others felt guilty for them. She felt guilty, the weight of their deaths lay heavy on her shoulders, she made a poor guardian.

“And the Antivan elf” the spectre continued, his gaze sliding to Zevran’s position beside Ebony.

“Ohh is it my turn now? Hurrah I’m so excited!” he quipped, though Ebony could see the wariness in his eyes.

“Many have died at your hand, but is there any you regret more than a woman by the name of..”

Zevran cut him off quickly. “How do you know about that?” Genuine pain crossed his face. He took a step away from her, his warmth gone, leaving her feeling bereft.

“I know much, it is allowed to me. The question stands however, do you regret?” he pushed.

Zevran refused to make eye contact with her. “Yes, the answer is yes, if that’s what you want to know. I do. Now move on.” She had never heard his voice like that before, hardened and cold.

She didn’t want to turn and look at the Guardian, for surely it was her turn. She feared what he would reveal or ask. The whispers had still not gone away and she could feel the earth pushing at her. There was magic here, even older than the magic in the forest, ancient and powerful and it called to her on some level.

“Finally, the girl who has nothing.” He waited for her to turn and look before he continued. “The guilt weighs you down, though is it your guilt to carry? The adoptive parents you couldn’t save, the mentor you lost in a moment of chaos.” She could feel overwhelming panic bubble up inside of her. Alistair and Elissa looked at her, concern etching their features. They were saying something but she couldn’t hear them over the roaring in her ears.

“You berate yourself daily. Questioning the path put before you. Questioning the responsibility given to you and your ability to do so. Of where you came from and the family you lost? Though the question that scares you the most deep down is……”

“Stop” she whispered pleadingly, “please.”

He looked at her, sorrow in his eyes, but continued on.

“The question you hide from is whether you are worthy. Worthy of the family that was gifted to you. Worthy of the friendship you have found. Worthy of the belief in your abilities to shield and protect. But most of all…” he turned to look at Zevran before looking back at her. “Worthy of the love you seek but don’t think you deserve or can receive.”

Silence thundered through the room. Whereas the other had answered questions the Guardian had posed to them, there was no question to her, just statements and feelings laid out before the people she cared for most. Her doubts and fears that she held at bay laid bare for all to see.

“I know what you are……Guardian. The wolf that prowls the darkness, protecting those that need it, ending those that deserve it. You are only called when the need is great and called from across a distance many will never be able to comprehend, your memories shattered, tearing at your mind. The weight of responsibility bearing down on you.”

“Why me? I was broken, still am deep inside. How can I protect others when I can barely protect myself?” She felt raw and exposed.

“Who better to protect those in need? You were broken and still are, you know the pain and suffering like no other.   You will do anything in your power to prevent that from happening to someone else, your journey has only just begun, you must prepare yourself.”

“Thank you Pilgrims. The way on is clear”. With a final look at Ebony the Guardian faded from view. Before anyone could speak, she gestured for Elissa to lead the way. Her emotions were too open and raw to talk about, she was too scared to look at Zevran. Too much had been revealed today, for both of them, she worried how this would affect their growing relationship going forward.

The gauntlet as the Guardian had called it, continued to throw both mental and emotional bombshells on them as they proceeded. The worst being the spirit of Bryce waiting for them much as the Guardian had done. With a shout Elissa ran forward, grabbing Ebony’s hand.

“My dearest children you know that I am gone, all your prayers and wishes won’t bring me back. No more must you grieve my girls. Take the pain Elissa and the guilt Ebony, acknowledge and let it go. It is time, you have such a long road ahead of you both and you must be prepared. So I leave this in your hands, I know you will do great things with them. I love you both.” With a smile Bryce looked at their clenched hands. Looking down they opened them, revealing two identical pendants, they could feel the magic radiating off them. Without a word they both slipped them on, the pendant lay warm against her chest. A cleansing feeling running through her body, she felt more grounded, her connection to nature stronger, her willpower expanding and her emotions calming.

Alistair came up beside them, taking Elissa’s hand and walking forwards, looking behind her she could see Zev staring at her, a guarded expression on his face. She smiled softly at him and then followed the others.

Around the corner was a darkened room, little light penetrated the small slit windows. Her senses began to tingle, Zevran too had begun to peer into the darkness. Putting a hand on both Alistair and Elissa, they all halted. Something was moving just at the corner of her vision, slowly she unsheathed her daggers, the others followed suit. Within the blink of an eye, they were being attacked, by themselves though in shadow form. They had each partnered with their shadow forms, though it was like fighting with yourself in a mirror. Every attack was parried, every step mirrored. They weren’t going to get anywhere like this. With a signal they swapped, Alistair and Elissa and Zevran and herself.

Déjà vu hit her. This reminded of her when they first met, the dance similar. Shadow Zevran smirked at her, but it wasn’t the same. Whereas, there was always warmth and heat to his eyes when he looked at her, shadow Zevran’s were cold and calculating. One by one they felled their opponents, Alistair and Elissa seeing to each other. Looking around she saw Zevran fending off her shadow self, though there was something wrong. Blood seeped through his armour and one arm hung a little defensively to the side. Rushing over she could see the haunted look in his eyes, the pained expression on his face. He was whispering something under his breath, though she couldn’t make out the words. Slipping into stealth she snuck up behind her shadow form and plunged the dagger in between her ribs. With a cry the shadow Ebony vanished.

Zevran looked tormented, quickly rushing to his side, she pulled a healing potion from her belt, bringing it to his lips. He was shaking and couldn’t look at her, just looked through her.

“Zev, please drink the potion, let me help.” There was no response, with a shake, she could see his eyes beginning to clear. Holding the potion to his lips, he drunk, slowly. The wound began to close and his breathing began to improve. Relief rushed through her. Before she began to walk away, he grabbed her hand.

“Thank you” he murmured his voice husky.

She nodded, “We should talk later?”

A grim expression crossed his face, then resignation.


	23. Clarity

The beginning of the gauntlet had been gruelling for all of them. The Guardian had bought up painful memories for him and whilst he had been wallowing in self-pity and guilt, Ebony had been brutally laid bare and what had he done.

Nothing!

He just stood there and let Elissa and Alistair comfort her, it should have been him. Then when he had been fighting her shadow form all he could think of was Rinna. The thought of striking Ebony down had made him feel physically sick, he had been barely able to parry her attacks, gaining a nasty gash to his side, making his arm hang heavily. The look Ebony had given him after dispatching the spectre had been one of worry and fear. Then she had asked to talk later, his heart had started to beat far too quickly. It was time to be honest with her, with resignation he had nodded and then followed. The rest of the gauntlet awaited.

They had finally made it to the end, though a line of flame barred their way. Alistair and Elissa read the inscription, after a short debate, they realised they had to strip down to cross through the flames. Now he had no problem with this, he knew how others viewed his body, tanned, lithe and toned, he was in excellent condition. Without much thought he stripped down and stood in his smallclothes waiting for the others, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest.

He noticed Alistair blushing, but soon he stood there beside him. He was a good looking man, defined muscles and pale skin, Zevran could see why Elissa was taken with him. Soon Elissa joined them, he could see that she was attractive and the way Alistair was trying not to stare made him smirk, but she held no fascination for him.

Turning his head, he caught Ebony in the corner, hugging herself around the middle. Before he could push off from the wall, she caught his eye, the fear and loathing in her eyes made him catch his breath.

Elissa had gone over to her, head bending down talking quietly. Ebony kept shaking her head, tears welling in her eyes.

“I can’t” he heard her whisper, “The scars.”

It’s all he needed to hear to understand. Walking quietly up behind her, he slipped his arms around her waist. She stiffened in his embrace, looking at Elissa, he motioned with his head for her to leave them. He thought she would argue briefly, but then she turned and went to stand beside Alistair.

“Come _mi Oscuro,_ there is no need to be ashamed.” Briefly, tightening his arms around her, he began to remove her weapons. She just stood there tears running down her face, a blank expression looking back at him. Moving a hand to one of her buckles he paused, waiting for her push him away. When she didn’t he continued. The whole time he whispered to her soothingly.

“Do not be ashamed. They are badges of survival, they could never detract from your beauty, nothing could _mi Oscuro._ ”

Finally she stood in just her smallclothes. Taking her hand he pulled her to his side and took positions up behind the Grey Wardens. Alistair’s eyes had widened at the sight of the scars, but he turned his head and gave Ebony privacy. He watched at the Wardens took a purposeful step through the flames, then they followed. The flames sputtered out and the Guardian reappeared. He didn’t listen, he grabbed Ebony’s clothes and began to redress her. Not wanting her to feel anymore uncomfortable than she already did. He gave her a lingering kiss to her forehead and then quickly redressed himself. Looking around he saw Alistair and Elissa up at the urn, the Guardian turned and pinned him with a searching look, before turning his gaze towards Ebony.

“Come Guardian, we must speak before you leave.”

He watched as Ebony shook herself, following the Guardian to the corner of the room.

………………………………………………………………  

This whole sojourn had been horrific. She felt raw and open, her emotional state flayed. When Zev had been undressing her she locked herself away in her mind. The doubt eating at her thoughts. She had watched him undress, his body perfection, the tattoo on his face mirrored on his body. He looked comfortable in his own skin and why wouldn’t he. Alistair and Elissa had followed, Elissa’s pale unscarred body, it’s what she wished her body looked like. How could anyone find her attractive compared to Lissy.

She hadn’t really paid attention to what had been happening, not until she had been summoned by the Guardian. Following him across the room she stood before him, waiting for him to speak, instead he gazed into her eyes.

_Let him in,_ the whispers in her head becoming clearer, _he can help._

With a barely perceptible nod, she met his gaze.

The sensation was odd, another presence in her mind. She could tell her was rifling through her memories, stopping every now and then to examine one closely. Empathy poured off him, sorrow and anger at what she had endured. Finally, he released her.

“You have suffered much, even for a Guardian” his voice low so the others would not hear. “There are so few of our kind left, even fewer called forward and our legacy has been lost to history and myth. If you have questions ask, though it may take some time, you will be safe here.”

Turning, she walked towards the others. “Go back to camp, I will join you shortly. I am staying to converse with the Guardian, he will be able to answer my questions and hopefully I will be able to learn more about this role.”

Lissy looked at her closely, a quick hug and she and Alistair started towards the door. “I will be safe Zev, we can talk later, like we promised.” She could tell he wasn’t happy by the way he carried himself, but she would deal with that later.

“Come” the deep voice rumbled, turning she found him in the middle of the room. His armour had been removed and he sat cross-legged on the floor, gesturing for her to take the space opposite.

“Ask your questions Wolf.”

“What are we?” the most pressing question, one that all her thoughts often came back to.

“We are exactly as out title states. We are called forth to guard, usually a site or relic of great power or worth, sometimes both. Though, the Wolf is different. The Wolf is only called when events that have the potential to destroy everything are put into motion. The Wolf is not called to guard a site or relic, but to guard those that can shape the future, to help them in their journey, for if they fail, the end will happen.”

“Why me though?” her whisper filled with pain, echoed around the room.

“That I cannot answer, there is a block on some of your memories, power that only exists in this world in the secret hidden corners, power I had long thought died out. Though the block is starting to crumble, some of them I could possibly call forward, if you wish that is?” as he spoke his hand reached for her own.

Without taking a moment to think, she took it. A sharp bright light emitted from their joined hands, her head thrown back and her eyes turned black. Images rushed through her, being captured, tortured, men and women with weapons laughing at her, beating her when she wouldn’t answer their questions, she remembered, that was her home, devastated by war and magic. With a jolt she was back, the Guardian looking at her in concern.

“You have come far Wolf, pulled through time and space, from somewhere worse than here. There are other memories, though the block is stronger, I cannot break through them, though I believe when the time is right they will also be returned.”

Standing his image returned to one of full battle regalia.

“You are struggling with the weight of your responsibilities, the Wolf carries a heavy burden as you know. Many believe the Wolf is a lonely creature, working by itself. This is wrong, you will be stronger if you let the others in, let them help carry your burden. Believe in their words, their affection. You know of whom I speak. You have come from a world where magic corrupted everything, this is why you were chosen, for you have seen what can happen when the worst comes to pass. Guide them and protect them, for there are many that will try to sway them off their path and corrupt them.”

He walked her slowly towards the door that would lead her back to her companions.

“I have this one final gift for you, from one Guardian to another, please use them well. Farewell, my friend.” With a small smile he disappeared, looking down in her hands were two exquisite daggers. One long and made from Silverite, the handle adorned with wolves. The second curved and made from Obsidian, as dark as her hair. Tiny hawks taking flight decorated the blade. She could feel power running through them, with a whisper she activated the runes, flames ran up the blades.

_Fortitude and Faith._

The whispers in her head clear for a second and then blessed silence. Stepping through the door she could see night had fallen, a fire burned down the mountainside where the camp lay. Even though she knew she should join them, the Guardian had given her much to think on, her lost memories playing through her mind as well as her feelings for Zevran. Turning her back she walked up through the snow, finding an overlook, she quietly sat and began to meditate just as Morrigan had taught her.

……………………………………………………………………………

Hours had passed, the chill of the night keeping her fresh. When she finally opened her eyes, the sun had begun to rise over the mountain, the golden light bathing her in warmth. Turning her face towards the sky, she exhaled deeply. She had finally come to several decisions during the many night time hours she had sat there. The answers provided by the Guardian and the residual knowledge he had left behind in her mind helping to guide her.

She would embrace this role, he had been correct. Her life in another time showing her how she had the unique experience needed. Though she would not tell anyone, at least not yet. The hardships she had endured both there and here had shaped her into the person she was, he had been correct when he stated that those who had suffered and lost would do anything they could to prevent others from feeling that pain. Too long had she let the pain and suffering dictate her life, it would always be part of her and she knew there would be times where it would cripple her emotionally, but she would learn to move past it, to flourish and to protect those around her. She needed to let go of the anger and hate. For the first time in a long time she felt a sense of clarity.

A small sound pricked at her ears, she knew who it was before she turned. The sun gleaming off his golden hair like a halo.

“I was worried _mi Oscuro,_ you did not return? Are you ok?” his eyes searched her face looking for an answer.

She knew they still needed to talk and they would. But for once she did feel ok. Unfolding herself from the ground and picking up her new daggers carefully, she turned to face him fully. A full smile across her face and she simply answered.

“Yes.”


	24. A Kiss

He had returned to camp, not particularly happy though. Ebony had stayed behind to converse with the Guardian, he didn’t like not being close to her. He was meant to protect her, though he hadn’t done a particularly stellar job up until that point.

The others had been busy during the time they had been away. There was nothing left to do, nothing for him to keep his mind occupied.

“Do you wish to spar Zevran?” Turning he saw Leliana eyeing him with interest. For an answer he picked up his daggers and followed the redhead away from camp. Turning to face him she took a defensive stance and inclined her head, she was ready. She was good, not as good as he or Ebony, but then her real talent lay with the bow, he had seen few people as talented with the bow as Leliana. A few hours later, sweaty and worn out, his initial thoughts about the redhead had been confirmed.

“You haven’t lost your skills…bard.”

With a small smirk she shrugged her shoulders, “They aren’t skills you ever really lose assassin. Though I chose not to use them. Tell me Zevran, something bothers you, no?”

Turning his back so she couldn’t read his face, he replied “Ahh, so you had an ulterior motive in bringing me away from the camp. I am fine my dear Leliana.”

“Zevran, I ask as your friend. It is clear you are struggling with something, out of everyone here, I am probably the one that will understand the most. Betrayal and loss are in my past as well, I recognise the signs.”

He kept his back turned to her, shoulders hunching in a little as she regaled him with the story of Marjolane, he didn’t want to think about it, let alone talk about it, though he knew he would need to explain to Ebony at some point.

“Don’t let it stop you from living your life, like it did me Zevran, she is special.” A gentle hand lay against his shoulder, then she left him to his thoughts. Making his way back to camp a shadow emerged from behind one of the tents.

“Do you wish to question me now, my dear Grey Warden, or have you come to run me off?” he waited, holding his breath.

“No Zevran”, a decidedly male voice answered. He startled a little, he was too distracted, he thought it was Elissa that lay in wait for him, but it was Alistair.

“What are your intentions with her? If I may ask? Not only is she like a little sister to me, she is also a sister to Elissa and I will not see her upset? Elissa is worried and I can understand why, can’t you?”

Turning to face the Warden, Zev took in his demeanour. Alistair stood their patiently, waiting for an answer, Zev knew whatever he said would eventually make its way back to Elissa.

“What do you want me say Alistair?” he questioned. “That I think she is beautiful, that since I have met her, no other has caught my attention, because it’s true. I would do anything for her, whilst I am here.”

“Whilst you are here? Planning on going somewhere?”

Frustration wound its way through him. “Eventually, I will have to. The Crows will come for me, you know this. I care too much about her, for them to leave her alone. They would use her as a weapon against me, I will not put her in harm’s way and I will not ask her to follow me into danger. Whilst I am here, I will do whatever she asks of me, that’s all I can promise.”

He watched as Alistair unfolded his arms, “Don’t you think that is her decision to make? Don’t go thinking you know what is best for her, surely you can see walking away from her will break her? She cares for you.”

Alistair continued to look at him expectantly, waiting for a reply. When none was forthcoming he simply turned and left. Looking around he realised that the hour was late, very late. His gaze roamed around the campfire, she hadn’t returned yet. Walking towards the mountain path, he looked up towards the door, his elvish eyesight could see her standing there looking down at camp. He watched as she turned and walked in the opposite direction. Returning to their tent and grabbing some furs, he made his way up the path following her trail. There she sat legs crossed, meditating. Taking a few steps back, he turned and made his way halfway back down, he would stay there for the night and make sure nothing disturbed her.

…………………………………………………………

The sun began to make its way over the mountain, unfolding himself from the ground he padded back up the mountain pass to where Ebony had been meditating. All night his thoughts had been restless, too many questions and unknowns, he was never usually like this, it frustrated him.

She took his breathe away, the sun bathed her in golden light, her face turned to the sky. He had never seen her looking so calm, so serene. Whatever, the Guardian told her must have helped. Stepping forward, so lost in the sight before him, he made a noise. She turned to face him, her expressive grey eyes wide and welcoming.

“I was worried _mi Oscuro,_ you did not return? Are you ok?” he searched her face looking for the answer before she could give it. He watched as she stood, bending to pick up two daggers, she looked at them with reverence. He had never seen them before, but they looked powerful. She looked towards him, the most beautiful smile on her face and simply said.

“Yes!”

She took a few steps towards him, she seemed more confident and calm in her own skin. Standing directly in front of him she looked into his eyes, leaning upwards slightly, she pressed her lips to his. Without a second thought, he closed his arms around her, leaning into the kiss, though being careful, allowing her to lead. The feel of her pressed against him, calmed some more of the panicked thoughts that had been racing through his brain. Never had a simple kiss made him feel this way. All too soon she was stepping back. Holding his hand out for her, she twined her fingers with his and they made their way back down to the camp. Yes they needed to talk, but they both seemed content to let it rest for the time being, enjoying each other’s company.   


	25. A Friend

They were once again close to Redcliffe, carrying their precious package as swiftly as possible towards the Arl. She hadn’t had chance to speak privately with Zev after her mountain sojourn. After walking down the mountain hand in hand they had been descended upon by their other companions.

Elissa and Alistair gave her both a quick hug, Leliana’s had been decidedly longer, but the redhead had always been overly emotional. Morrigan and Sten had both stood back, but she had noticed how they both gave her a thorough inspection from head to toe to make sure she was well. They had decided to stay one more night in the shadow of the mountain, collecting any resources they needed and allowing time for everyone to recover. As evening had fallen, Morrigan had pulled her to one side asking question after question. Finally, she had pulled her into a brief awkward hug, “I am glad you are well Ebony.” Then she had stalked off, that small showing of emotion out of character for the mage. Swaying on her feet from exhaustion, Zevran’s arms had taken her slowly towards their tent. Helping her strip out of her armour and laying her new weapons to one side, they had simply curled up together and both fallen asleep, his arms wrapped around her, keeping her close.

The following day Shale, Wynne and Sten had left alongside Brother Genetivi and Bodahn and Sandal, escorting him towards Denerim, they would meet them on the outskirts of the Brecilian Forest in two weeks. The rest of them would head towards Redcliffe, which they had. They had made it to the Spoiled Princess just across from the Tower of Magi. They would all stay the night there, then Ebony and Zev would be collecting extra supplies and the First Enchanter from the tower and would meet with the others at Redcliffe.

They had all piled in the door, the few patrons of the tavern looked over with mild disgust when it became clear that she and Zevran would be sharing a room, as much as it annoyed her, Zevran didn’t seem to care.

“I am used to it _mi Oscuro_ ” he had simply said, then told her to wait outside whilst he insisted on taking their belongings up to their room. Looking up to the moon she waited for her assassin, a familiar weight coming to land on her shoulder and nip at her ear. A scent drifted in the air and it wasn’t Zevran’s. Since she had been shifting more, her senses in human form were beginning to develop, become more acute. Wandering up the hill she found a bedraggled man scavenging through piles of bones and armour. On closer inspection she recognised them as Qunari. This must have been where Sten and his Beresaad were attacked, he had opened up to her recently and had informed her in his uniquely stoic and deadpan manner how he had ended up in the cage in Lothering. The man took one look at her and ran, but there was another scent, one that lingered, she committed it to memory and made her way back down towards the tavern.  

…………………………………………………………………

They sat in the small boat as they were ferried across the lake. He knew he needed to tell her about Rinna, he had meant to tell her several times over the course of the last few days but each night they undressed, climbed into bed and slept. A few gentle kisses that had moved on from simply a kiss to her forehead, but nothing more. He was worried what his confession would do to them.

Just before entering the great doors, Ebony took a deep breathe. He knew that coming back here must be hard, this is where she had to relive one of the worst experiences of her life, where he had witnessed what had happened to her. She glanced over and with a small smile squared her shoulders and led the way. After speaking to both Irving and Greagoir they knew they would be there for a little while whilst their supplies were collected, so decided to explore the Tower. Leading the way they soon got ambushed by the young children they had managed to save. Watching as Ebony sat on the floor with them playing and telling tales. He watched as the weight of her role literally disappeared, innocence and joy filling her eyes. A few blinking sets of little eyes kept sliding over to him. After a while a young elf apprentice made his way to him, he couldn’t have been more than seven.

“Are you her servant?” the little boy had asked boldly. For Zevran realised that what else could he be seen to be to Ebony, travelling alone with her. Before he even could answer, she was stood beside him, taking his hand, then she bent down to speak to the boy.

“No little one, Zevran here, is a very special friend of mine, he is no servant and never will be.”

“But he is an elf miss!” the confused reply came. He watched as with a smile she took the little boys hands, the other apprentices all looking at him in interest, waiting for her reply.

“And so what if he is, all because he is an elf does not make him a lesser being. We are all equal in my eyes, which is why I treat everyone with respect, until they don’t deserve it anymore.”

He didn’t know what to say to that so Zevran just smiled and followed her from the room. She constantly surprised him, he knew that she didn’t see him as a servant, but saw him as her equal, he didn’t know how to respond to that, and surely that would change once she found out about Rinna. So busy with his internal monologue to himself he missed her change in demeanour. They had entered the library and there sat in the corner by himself, looking desolate and alone was the Templar Cullen.

Before she could even ask the question he gave his answer.

“Go _mi Oscuro,_ speak to him, I will wait here for you.” Leaning forward he gave her a quick kiss and then went to make his way to stand guard.

“Zevran” she whispered, “can you do something for me?”

“Of course _mi Oscuro_ just ask.”

“Can you remember where Irving’s office is?” he nodded, not sure where the conversation was going.

“There is a locked chest in there, with a book. I can scent Flemeth on it, will you go and get it for me? It shouldn’t be locked away here and there is something familiar about the magic but I am not sure what. We should give it to Morrigan to investigate.”

With a smirk he disappeared into the shadows, this he was good at, the shadows his home. Silently making his way through the tower it did not take him long to complete his task. He returned within 20 minutes, stepping through the doorway he found Cullen leant over, his head in his hands, Ebony knelt on the floor before him.

“It will take time Cullen and some days you will feel that you have failed, that you are failing, slipping away. But it will get easier. If you wish you can write to me?”

Cullen nodded.

“I will leave Sēcan with you, he will know how to find me when you are ready.” Ebony stood to leave and slipped in behind her, the heat of her body radiating out. He placed his hand on her lower back, showing he was there for her. She whistled once and Sēcan flew in through the window and landed on the arm of the chair. He watched as they stared into each other’s eyes, he knew a conversation was happening.

“Don’t leave it too long Cullen, the longer you leave it, the harder it will become, also I need Sēcan with me, his eyes are too valuable. I will respond though when I am able to.”

Cullen looked up, haunted eyes flaring in surprise to see Zevran stood behind her and so close. “Thank you Ebony, I will take you up on your offer.”

With a smile she nodded and then leading the way once more he followed, he was beginning to realise he would follow her anywhere. Once they reached Redcliffe and the Arl was healed he would tell her. Better to get it out now then wait, he needed to know that he would still be seen as her equal after the truth was revealed.


	26. Secrets

 

Once they arrived back at Redcliffe alongside Irving everything had happened very quickly. The ashes had been whisked away and within a few hours Arl Eamon was back up and on his feet. A quiet and private meeting was held, one where Arl Eamon wasn’t happy that she was in attendance at. He didn’t say anything outright, but she could tell, just by the way he kept glancing at her, a small frown between his bushy eyebrows. Bann Teagan was far more amenable and alongside Alistair and Elissa insisted that she stayed, so she had keeping to the back of the room observing everyone in front of her.

Emotions were beginning to run high and she became angry on Alistair’s behalf when Eamon started pushing him to challenge the throne. The look of shock and horror and sadness on both Alistair’s and Elissa’s face made her think back to what the Guardian at Haven had told her.

_The Wolf is not called to guard a site or relic, but to guard those that can shape the future, to help them in their journey, for if they fail, the end will happen._

She knew what the Guardian had meant. Not only was she there to protect them from physical harm, but from manipulation by others. Bann Teagan looked on at Alistair and Elissa with sorrow in his eyes, she could detect a gleam in Eamon’s. Elissa looked like she was turning in on herself, looking more and more like the daughter of a Teyrn being put back in her place rather than the formidable Grey Warden she had become.

“That’s enough” she said forcefully striding forward, putting herself between Eamon and her family.

“Who are you to tell me when it’s enough, you have no business being here as it is...” he had started to sputter.

Calling on the power of her wolf she looked directly into his eyes, she could feel her wolf prowling. Eamon quickly took a step back and the others took a sharp breathe in surprise.

“Ebony, your eyes they are glowing” Elissa had murmured into her ear.

“What...what are you?”

“A Guardian and a wolf, one that has finally accepted her role, and you threaten my charges. Let me make myself clear. We saved you, so that you can assist, not take charge. Alistair and Elissa will decide between them the best course of action after listening to everyone’s advice, they will not be forced or coerced. I will brook no threat from inside or out to them and I won’t hesitate to put that threat down. Nor will my companions.”

Turning she led Alistair and Elissa towards the door. Lowering her head and speaking quietly to them.

“Go and rest, Leliana has gotten rooms sorted for us. I will finish up here and then come and join you, she will be watching over you this evening. I will not let you be manipulated or parted do not worry.” Giving them each a quick hug before they left, Alistair turned back briefly with a grateful smile and then hurried off after Elissa.

Straightening her shoulders she turned back around, pinning Eamon with her stare. Bann Teagan looked highly amused having someone put Eamon in his place, it was clear he loved his brother but she could also sense that he held no love for political intrigue and he had obviously not been privy to his brothers ideas.

“We have two more treaties that we need to invoke and both are going to take some time. I will not have them distracted, the most important task is stopping the blight. Political machinations can wait at least for the minute.”

Eamon was seething, she could sense it, not only had he awoke to atrocities committed in his memory, she was also stopping him from gaining more power, she effectively had painted a target on her back, but again that was what she was here for.

With a nod to Bann Teagan she turned and strode out of the room.

Not ten minutes later she found herself in Elissa and Alistair’s room, clearly their relationship had moved to the next level and she was happy for them, though they both looked weary and sad, they both sat on the window seat, Elissa cuddled into his side.

“You do not have to do anything you don’t want to do, at the minute getting the treaties invoked is our most important task and we will deal with the issue of the throne if and when we need to.”

Elissa looked up at her from the window seat, gratitude and relief on her face.

“Rest, I will see you in the morning.”

After leaving the room and conversing with Leliana quickly, she made her way towards her room that she was sharing with Zevran. She was tired and her muscles ached but she knew her assassin wished to speak to her, in all honesty she wanted to speak to him too, bracing herself she pushed open the door to their chambers only to stop in surprise.

There in front of the roaring open fire stood a metal bath tub full of steaming hot water. Lavender scented the air and over to one side lay a tray of cheese and biscuits and fruit.

“Come _mi Oscuro_ ” Zevran held his hand out, beckoning her forward, he stood only in his linens, though she noticed there were several weapons laying around in case of emergency. Pulling her in front of him, he held his hands over the buckles to her armor waiting for her to say yes or no. Looking into his eyes she could see genuine affection for her and maybe fear. Taking a deep breathe she nodded for him to continue. He quickly and deftly had her out of her armor, leading her towards the bath he turned his back to give her some privacy whilst she stripped out of her underclothes. Stepping into the water was like heaven, the water instantly easing her aches and pains. Letting out a groan she slid under the water, resting her head against the lip of the tub, watching Zevran from underneath her eyelashes.

………………………………………………………………  

He had waited until she was under the water, as much as he loved the sight of her naked body, he would wait until she was comfortable to show it to him. He knew she was aching and needed some pampering, she ran around after everyone else, so he decided to do something for her, it was most unlike him, but then he found he acted very unlike himself whenever she was around.

Turning he pulled a chair up to where she lay her head. Pulling the leather thong out he began to card his fingers through her hair, preparing to wash it. After he had finished he sat their combing it out and rebraiding the silky black strands.

“Will you listen to my story _mi Oscuro?_ ”

She looked up at him through her lashes, her plump lips curling into a smile. “Of course Zev, just let me get out and robed.”

For the next hour he spoke about Rinna, his fellow Crow, the affection he had felt for her, how they fancied themselves in love with one another. Then how he had been told that she had betrayed the Crows, how he and Talisean had killed her, how he spat on her body for being a traitor after she had begged on her knees for him to believe that she wasn’t a traitor. His anger at learning that she wasn’t, that they had deceived him, no Crow was allowed to covet something for themselves, they had done this to teach him a lesson. By the end, a few tears had made their way down her face and she sat there in silence.

“So you see _mi Oscuro,_ I have denied myself emotions for so long, as they can hurt you. You have also learnt this no? Yes I did in the beginning stay because of the oath, I am a man of my word after all, but now I stay because of you.” He felt he needed to add that on the end just to confirm what he had already stated before. He waited for her to send him away, to tell him to leave and not come back, to be disgusted by what he had said.

She did none of those. Reaching across she took his hands in her smaller ones. “Is that why you couldn’t fight shadow me during the gauntlet?”

Looking at the floor he simply nodded.

“Zev, I am not going to send you away, you are a product of your circumstances, much the way I am, there is no reason why we can’t be more.” She squeezed his hand and stood up, beginning to pace the room. “I have a secret to share as well, will you listen?”

“Of course _mi Oscuro”_ how could he deny her that?

“I allowed the Guardian into my mind when we spoke, my loss of memories, they were caused by magic, old magic. That’s why I asked you to get that book from Irving’s office it was familiar. He managed to unlock part of the memory barrier as it was already crumbling…” he watched as she began to wring her hands.

“I am not from here Zev, not even from this world, I was pulled across time and space, my world was dying and at war, that’s why I was chosen to be the Wolf.”

“Have you told our dear Grey Wardens?”

Shaking her head she answered, “No, they have enough on their plate and I don’t want to upset Lissy. The Guardian said there were more blocks, but that with time they would lift. I think I left something behind or someone, I cannot remember.”

The thought of her leaving someone behind made bile rise in his throat, maybe she already had someone special, not that it should matter really as they would have to part ways eventually, but jealousy still churned up inside of him. His thoughts must have been showing on his face because she came and sat back down beside him.

“It wasn’t someone special like that Zev, I think it was family, but until the memory block goes I cannot be sure. It doesn’t change the way I see or feel about you though.” Her small hand landed on his cheek, lifting his head so she could look into his eyes. “Does my secret change the way you do?”

Without even thinking “No _mi Oscuro,_ never.” Placing both of his hands either side of her face he drew her forward, pressing his lips to her soft mouth, a gentle kiss, one that he would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the biggest fan of Arl Eamon in the game, I feel all he cares about is putting Alistair on the throne and setting himself up as his advisor.


	27. Pleasure

The kiss was gentle, he put no pressure on her to make it more intense or for it to lead anywhere else. The fact that he was so mindful of her feelings proved how he felt about her and also proved what a good man he was, even if he didn’t think so himself. She was ready to try and take this further, she wanted to take this further.

Before he could release her, she snaked her arms up and around his neck, holding him to her, she could feel him stiffen slightly, unsure of what to do. Feeling brave she ran her tongue along his lips, wanting him to open for her, for him to relax and show her how to be loved. Within the blink of an eye, his arms wrapped around her waist lifting her across his lap, holding her tight. The kiss became more urgent, his tongue joining hers, tasting, exploring. Pulling away he began to pepper her face with small kisses.

“Are you sure _mi Oscuro,_ I don’t want you to feel scared? I can wait.” His honeyed voice husky in her ears, nibbling at her neck whilst he waited for her answer.

The feelings running through her were like nothing she had ever felt, heat and longing. She knew she wanted him, she was ready.

“Yes Zev, I am sure” meeting his lips in another gentle but passionate kiss, her fingers threading through his blonde locks. His hands drifted down her back before taking a hold of her arse and he stood, walking towards the bed. Turning he set her down, helping her to stand and then he sat in front of her. Suddenly feeling a little self-conscious she gripped the sides of her robe, holding them close, looking down at the assassin in front of her.

“Let me worship you _mi Oscuro._ ”

A second passed then another, she released the death grip on her robe and waited.

………………………………………………………

He had wanted her for so long, but he wouldn’t rush this and ruin the experience. He would take his time, ensure that she was with him every step of the way. Once she had released her robe he reached out and began to untie the knot.

“If you want to stop at any time _mi Oscuro,_ just say, I will not think less of you.”

Looking up into her eyes he could see fear, but there was also lust and want. Slowly standing, running his hands up seams he gently pushed the robe away from her shoulders, leaving her standing there in her smallclothes. He could see the fear winning out.

“You are beautiful, your body to me is perfection.”

Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her lips picking her up and settling her on the covers. Now that she was nearly bare before him, he didn’t know where to start. Before lying down next to her he pulled his shirt up and over his head, leaving his linens on not wanting to intimidate her.

Tentatively she reached her hand out towards his chest.

“Touch me wherever you want to” he whispered, wanting to put her at ease.   He let her trail her fingers up his chest, tracing her fingers lightly over his tattoo, ghosting over his nipples, making him want to buck forwards but he controlled his movements. Leaning over he took her mouth again, slow, languid kisses, stoking the fire. Kissing down her arched neck as he moved above her, though being careful not to lean on her, not wanting her to feel trapped, her hands running up and down his back.

Her nipples had pebbled against her breast band, before either of them had time to think, he had taken one breast, band and all into his hot wet mouth, while kneading the other in his big palm. She arched up into him, allowing him to slip his hands beneath her and pull the band off. It was the first time he had seen the scar on her breast, the one that puckered and distorted the shape slightly. Immediately her hand had come up to cover it, he simply threaded his fingers with hers and stretched their arms above her head.

“Don’t hide from me” he decreed and then he bent his head back down and lathed the scar with his tongue, pressing kisses alongside the angry pink skin before sucking her nipple between his lips and giving it a little nip.

……………………………………………………

Pleasure coursed through her body, straight down to her core. His hands were everywhere worshipping her, his tongue and lips branding her breasts. When he had nipped at her nipple the bolt of heat had her ripping one of her hands free from his and holding the back of his head. His free hand began to trace down the side of her body, leaving goosebumps in its wake, toying with the top of her smallclothes.

She needed something, though she wasn’t sure what. The pleasure kept building but she needed more.

“Please Zev…I don’t know….just please”

He knew what she needed, he slipped his hand inside and groaned when he felt how wet she was for him. Taking his hand away and kneeling up he pulled her smallclothes down her legs and discarded them to one side. Lying back down between her legs, he pulled her into a pleasure inducing kiss. Then his fingers were between her legs, two of them slowly circling that small bundle of nerves, pushing her up higher and higher. Her hips began to rock against his hand of their own accord, chasing a release of some kind. Opening her eyes, she saw him staring down at her, watching, pure lust darkening his eyes. She needed more, lifting one knee she opened herself more for him, understanding flared in his eyes. She watched his golden head descend towards her breasts again, just as he sucked a nipple in between his teeth, he slipped one of his fingers into her channel, slick and warm and waiting. Crooking a finger he found that spot and the tension running through her body snapped. Waves of pleasure washed through her, her back arched and Zev continued to massage his finger across that spot inside of her, whilst grinding his palm over her bundle of nerves working her through her orgasm.

………………………………………………………………

She looked beautiful when she came, her lips formed an o, her eyes rolling backwards, her chest heaving. He was sure that this was the first time she had ever received such pleasure and the fact that it came from his hand, his lips made him even harder if that was possible.

As she began to come back down, he began to kiss his way up her body and back to her lips. The dazed expression on her face began to clear.

“We can stop _mi Oscuro,_ if that is want you want?” he waited for her reply. He hoped she wouldn’t want to, but he would if that was her wish.

“No…but be gentle, go slow…the only time I have ever been with someone is well, you know when…”

The fact that she wanted her first real time to be with him humbled her. Standing up he quickly divested himself of his linens and smallclothes. His erection stood out proudly, gripping the base and giving a little squeeze to calm himself. Before he could climb back onto the bed, her slender hand had reached out to grip him, the feel of her had him bucking forwards.

“ _mi Oscuro¸_ I am too close, I have wanted you for too long” he could hear the strain in his own voice. Moving forward he prowled up the bed towards her, the fear had begun to creep back into her eyes. Holding his weight on one arm, he gently caressed her cheek, kissing her over and over again. He didn’t want her to be scared.

“Are you ready? I will be as gentle as possible.” He looked into her eyes, waiting for her response, when she nodded, he lent back down, moulding his lips to hers as he took himself in hand and guided himself to her entrance. She was so wet and hot, he wanted to buck forward, bury himself in her, but he didn’t.

Pressing forward into her was a test in patience. She was so tight, so perfect. He watched her closely, not wanting her to feel any discomfort, he slid in inch by inch, rocking in out, letting her adjust to him. For an elf, he knew he was well endowed, even compared to humans he was, long and thick, it was part of the reason he had done so well as an assassin on particular missions. He could sense when the pleasure was overtaking the pain, she began to rock up into him, her legs twined around his waist pressing him into her. Pulling nearly all the way out, he thrust back in, finally she could take all of him, pleasure crashed through him. It was better than he imagined. Her breasts pressed against his chest, her head tilted back, neck flushed. He chose a rhythm that would build them both up, as she got closer the little pants she was making were making him go wild. He could feel her walls starting to tighten and pulse, then with one final thrust she was milking him for all he was worth, both of them crying out.

Looking down he brushed her hair away from her face. Tears filled her eyes, panic filled him.

“I’m sorry _mi Oscuro,_ I didn’t mean to hurt you” he began to pull out not wanting to hurt her anymore. She just gripped him tighter.

“Thank you” she whispered into his neck. Understanding dawned, shifting to one side so he wouldn’t crush her, he lay there, still inside her, running his hands up and down her back until they both fell asleep.


	28. The Morning After

The sun had long since breached the morning sky, sunlight basking the room in a warm yellow glow. A beautiful morning, though Zevran didn’t notice any of it. He had woken when the moon still held court in the night sky as was his usual way and lay staring at the beauty in his arms. Never had she slept so well, the small lines of stress that usually framed her eyes even in sleep were smoothed out. Her breathing even and deep, no nightmares had visited her.

Last night had been unexpected, the trust she had shown him had humbled him. The feelings she stirred unusual but not necessarily unwelcome. He had never wanted someone as badly as he had Ebony, he had slept with dozens of women, many far more experienced than she, yet he felt that she had ruined him for anyone else, the day he had to leave her would be a dark day for him, if he was honest with himself he didn’t know whether he would be able to leave her.

He watched as she began to stir, her striking silver eyes focusing on him immediately. A beautiful smile spreading across her face.

“Good morning _mi Oscuro,_ did you sleep well?”

“Very well, thanks to you Zev” her voice husky from sleep. “Thank you again for last night, you took all the bad memories and replaced them with ones I will cherish.” Leaning up she sought his lips for a kiss, one that he was only too happy to oblige her with. Before it could get too heated he pulled back.

“You should probably go speak to Morrigan _mi Oscuro¸_ we need to make sure you are protected, there are herbs…”

“Zev I cannot have children…after the…...after the attack, they beat me so bad….I can’t,” tears began to pool in her eyes.

“Shhhhh, I am sorry, I was just trying to protect you, I will have to leave one day, whether I want to or not and I didn’t want to leave you vulnerable.” Peppering kisses over her face he wiped away her tears. They spent most of the morning in bed, touching, exploring and talking, but soon it was time to rise and get equipped for the journey ahead. He helped Ebony into her armour, stealing more kisses as he fastened the clasps. Her armour was looking worn, never having been properly repaired, they would need to do something about that. Once they were both ready she looked up at him with a serene smile and holding hands they left the room they had shared.  

………………………………………………

Ebony would cherish the memories of her first night with Zev, he had given her so much she didn’t know how to repay him. Not only was he her staunchest defender but he had managed to take away the horrible memories and replace them with something beautiful. Last night had been all about her and she felt like a new person. She knew there would undoubtedly be setbacks, but, she had turned a corner. After such a promising start to her morning, it was depressing how quickly it began to go downhill.

She and Zev made their way to Morrigan’s room, she wanted to give her the grimoire that she had found.

“Hello, my friend”, Morrigan answered the knock at her door, giving Ebony a once over she gave her friend a knowing smile, Ebony also didn’t miss the look that passed between Morrigan and Zev, but she would dwell on that later.

Removing the grimoire from her pack, she handed it to Morrigan. “I found this in the Tower after my last visit, the magic, it feels familiar.”

“Mother’s grimoire” Morrigan exclaimed. Further conversation revealed it had been stolen years ago by Templars. “I will begin study of this at once. Hopefully, there will be more insight, not only to your ability, but insight to mother’s depth of power.”

Leaving Zevran to help Morrigan with loading her supplies, she made her way towards Leliana’s room. Walking through the hallways she noticed the servants whispering amongst themselves and glancing towards her, she wondered if it had anything to do with her confrontation with Arl Eamon the day before.

Before she could knock and open the door, Leliana had pulled her through and the shut the door behind her. “My friend are you well?” her soft lilting accented voice asked, her eyes scanning her from head to toe. Was she missing something?

“Of course why do you ask?”

“There are rumours circulating the keep this morning. Rumours that an elven servant who travels with us entered your quarters and forced themselves upon you?”

Ebony felt her jaw drop, then the anger began to seep back in. “Excuse me?”

“Arl Eamon’s wife Lady Isolde has…… been talking. I know it’s ridiculous, it was Zevran that you shared your quarters with no?”

“Of course it was Zevran, who else would it be” she could feel the flush creeping up her cheeks, remembering what they had done the night before.

“Did it help wipe away the memories?”

She responded with a simple nod and smile.

“I am so happy for you Ebony, you deserve it, though you should speak to Alistair and Elissa before they get the wrong impression, I will meet you by the horses.”

With a sigh she turned and made her way to the room they had shared. Opening the door, she saw them sat together talking quietly, heads bent towards each other.

“Did you sleep well?” she enquired.

Both their heads shot up, both pairs of eyes roving over her. Holding her hand up before either of them could speak, she continued.

“Yes, Zevran slept with me last night, as he has done every night before we came here. Yes, we took our relationship to the next level and regardless of what that witch has been spreading or the servants been saying, it was……wonderful, and more than I could have ever asked for.”

She watched as they both stood, coming to stand either side of her they enveloped her in a hug. Alistair was the first to speak.

“We know Ebony, as much as we didn’t like Zevran to begin with, he has been good for you, and we know he would never hurt you intentionally.”

They stood there for a few more minutes, it had been a long time since it was just the three of them, she missed her adopted family, the rage and disquiet within her had made her keep her distance. No more.

“That wasn’t what we were talking about Ebony” Lissy stated as she pulled away. She waited for her to continue. “We feel like pawns, everyone has their own agenda they are trying to push, we don’t know how safe we are, or how we will be able to complete our goal.”

Alistair continued, “We thought Arl Eamon would help, but he is not as I remember.”

“Stop, the both of you.” Taking their hands, she led them to the seating in front of the fire and pushed them into it. “You do not need to worry about political machinations and manipulation. That is what I am here for, to guard you. What do you know, what is certain?”

Elissa answered first. “We must stop the blight, but to do so we need allies.”

She nodded, waving for her to continue. “That is our first priority over everything else, for we are Grey Wardens.”

“Exactly Lissy, you are Grey Wardens. They hold no power over you, so don’t let them. They will continue to try and manipulate and badger you into submission, you are above and removed from that, as are you Alistair, regardless of what bloodlines you come from. If and when the question of who should be on the throne comes into play we can deal with it then. But you are stronger together, do not let them cow you into submission. That is not the Lissy I know. I am here to help and guard you, do not worry about the shadows, yes your enemies will be prowling them, but then so will I.”

Alistair stood and for the first time he looked more settled, ready to face the challenges ahead. “Ebony, your eyes glowed yesterday, they have never done that before.”

“I have accepted my role and all that it entails, there is power that flows through me and now I am more able to access it. Though Morrigan continues to research so we can have more of an understanding. Come we must depart.”

As she left she heard the quiet whisper from Alistair.

“I know what I am certain about and that is my feelings for you Elissa.”

She would do anything to protect them, together they were beautiful and exactly what the other needed.

………………………………………………………………………

After a quick meeting with Bann Teagan who once again apologised profusely for the behaviour of his brother, she made her way to the others. Arl Eamon and Lady Isolde stood alongside Bann Teagan, there was no one else in the courtyard, the soldiers were inside or down in the village helping to clear away the bodies and debris. Morrigan, Leliana and the Wardens were already astride their mounts, waiting for her. Zevran stood beside two more, watching her intently. Her wolf’s hearing picked up on Lady Isolde snidely making comments about Zevran, how elves were only good to be servants, from the tension resting across his shoulders Zev had also heard.

_How dare she!_

Sauntering towards Zev, she put a little extra swing in her hips. Stopping directly in front of him, she looked into those whiskey coloured eyes, he always managed to take her breath away. He was worth so much more than they could ever comprehend. Leaning forward she tangled her fingers into his golden locks and pressed her lips to his. Her tongue begged for entrance and he opened, his arms crushing her to him. Once the kiss had finished she leant back, so she could read his face. Satisfaction sat well on him, but she hadn’t missed the confusion that had crossed his face before he schooled his expression.

“You are worth so much more than they are.” Disbelief coloured his face, he ran a finger down her cheek, then pressed another kiss to her forehead.

Stepping back she looked at her companions. “Let’s depart.” Zevran went to pass her the reins for her horse, with a small shake of her head he understood and gracefully mounted his, keeping a hold of hers. Turning back to Arl Eamon, she took a couple steps forward. Raising her voice she spoke. “Remember, I will brook no threat to my charges. Bann Teagan, I will send update reports to you.” She needed to prove that she meant business. It was time to stop hiding.

_Breathe, exhale._

All of her senses were heightened, she could smell the fear, hear the disbelieving mutters. Opening her eyes, she zeroed in on Arl Eamon, staring for just a moment, she tilted her head back and howled. The wolves from the surrounding hills soon joined in, she could see the fight leave him bit by bit. He thought she was just a silly little girl playing at swords and politics, now he saw the Guardian. Spinning on her hind legs she dashed out of the gate, the rest of them following her, Morrigan and Zevran’s laughter ringing in her ears.


	29. A Brief Interlude

They were a few days away from the Brecilian Forest and bar the few roving bands of bandits they had come across their travel had been quiet and pleasant. Each night she spent with Zevran, some nights all they had done was talk and hold each other. Other nights had been spent exploring each other, he was always attentive and concerned that he would do something that would trigger her bad memories though she knew that wouldn’t happen as the experience in itself was so far removed that there could never be any comparison, though he still held himself back and would never let her reciprocate.

The area they had managed to find to camp that evening was beautiful. A little grove of trees and a small waterfall with clear aqua water for them to bathe. Laying the last of her supplies in their tent she heard giggling behind her, upon exiting she saw Elissa, Morrigan and Leliana descending upon her, a couple bottles of wine in hand.

“We are having a girl’s night, we deserve it down by the water. Alistair, Zev, you are on guard duty.” Elissa informed them. Glancing over at Zevran she could see a small smile. “Enjoy ladies, we will manage to keep ourselves occupied no doubt.”

Morrigan slipped her arm through Ebony’s and pulled her towards the water. It would be good to spend some time with them, between the fighting and drama, they had, had little time to relax and just spend time together.

Reaching the small pool of water at the base of the waterfall, Morrigan pulled several runes out, chanted and then threw them in. After a few minutes steam began to rise. “They will last for a little while” she answered to Ebony’s silent question. The others had already began to strip so they could make their way into the water, a burst of anxiety spread through her chest. Elissa had seen her scars and so had Morrigan, but only when she had been injured. She had taken great pains to hide them at all times, never willingly being naked in front of anyone except Zevran and that still caused her some small discomfort. Yet Zevran told her time and time again through words and his touch that she was beautiful, the scars only made her more so. Turning her back to the water and closing her eyes she took a few deep breathes and began to strip out of her armour though she left her smallclothes on, the scars on her back were awful, but the one on her breast, worse, she wasn’t ready to reveal it yet. Squaring her shoulders she walked to the water’s edge, Elissa smiled encouragingly. With a deep groan she lowered herself into the steaming water, aching muscles relaxing, the chill in the air being chased away.

Time passed, wine loosened their tongues, questions were asked. Some she answered others she did not, what happened between her and Zev was important and private mostly, she knew he would be leaving one day, that day would be hard, but it was far off for the time being. Putting it to the back of her mind, she listened as Morrigan and Leliana began to question Elissa about Alistair, she had enjoyed herself relaxing with the girls.

……………………………………………………………

He had spent the best part of the evening cleaning and seeing to their weapons, paying special attention to the new daggers that Ebony now had. He couldn’t wait until he saw her use them in action properly, they were beautiful but deadly, much like the woman who wielded them. His feelings for Ebony were growing by the day, he didn’t know how to handle them, lust yes, feelings no. Now that their relationship had moved forward as well he didn’t want to trigger anything, he was enjoying every minute with her, but held himself back, not wanting to scare or injure her in anyway, lavishing attention on her beautiful body, showing her how it should be when a man wants a woman. Rather than dwelling upon the churning emotions inside him, he joined Alistair by the fire.

“So, my dear Grey Warden, how does it fare with our fearless leader? You have become close?” he watched as Alistair blushed, he could see why they worked together, though he could tell that there were others who were not keen on their union, Arl Eamon being one of them.

“She is…more than I could have ever hoped for. Though you and Ebony, something has changed with the two of you hasn’t it?” For all of his naïve bumbling ways, Alistair often saw more than he let on, it was frustrating. The fact that he had managed to see through Zevran’s usual charming and deflecting façade was even more frustrating.

“It is as you say Alistair, she is more than I could have hoped for and infinitely more than I deserve.” Lowering his head he studied his hands, hands that had killed dozens of people, hands that didn’t deserve to touch her perfection. “It is why I will still leave once our quest is over, I will not bring more pain and suffering to her life.”

“You are an idiot,” Alistair sat their softly shaking his head. “You leaving will cause her pain and suffering. Once this quest is done, there are two options for Lissy and I, we are either on the throne due to political machinations or we will be called to Weisshaupt eventually, if it is the latter, Ebony will not be able to follow, though neither know this yet. Even if we take the throne, she will always be welcome, but the life will be boring for her, she will be left by herself for endless periods of time. Do you think she would be able to manage knowing you left her because you were worried for her safety? She will end up tracking you down and before you argue with me, do you not think having a Guardian on your side would help?”

He knew Alistair made sense, but that would mean admitting to, well, he wasn’t quite ready for that. Alistair seemed to take his silence as disagreement. “Just think about it Zevran, I may have not liked you and judged you harshly, but neither Lissy and I can deny how good you have been for her. Between you and Morrigan you have managed to bring her out of her shell, maybe, you are exactly what she needs.”

Before he could respond with something witty, warm hands wrapped themselves around his neck and soft lips pressed into his neck. Bending his head backwards he saw her beautiful stormy grey eyes, pupils a little large and wine on her breath. With a quick move he had her on his lap, back to his chest, grabbing a fur he wrapped it around them, cocooning them in warmth. They watched as Leliana and Morrigan retired, watched as Elissa whispered something in Alistair’s ear that made him blush and then follow very quickly to their tent, then they sat there and watched the fire, perfectly content in each other’s company.

…………………………………………………………

_Dear Ebony,_

_I wish to thank you again for your kind offer in allowing me to correspond with you and the kindness you have shown me. Especially as I wasn’t the most pleasant but considering the circumstances......_

_I am struggling. Though I don’t wish to view the mages with distrust and suspicion, it’s all I can see. The nightmares that visit are horrific, the time they kept me trapped, replaying over and over again. I try to remember what you told me, to breathe and meditate, but it is difficult, beyond difficult. The mages look at me with contempt and my fellow Templars view me with suspicion and paranoia. I don’t know how long I can continue._

_Regards_

_Cullen_

She sat looking at the letter, Sēcan had arrived that evening, the letter attached to his leg. Her heart broke a little for Cullen, she knew the indescribable rage he would be feeling, the suspicion that any mage would be capable of repeating the terror he lived through. She knew, because she had lived through it too and it had taken a long time for her to work through it, to not inherently distrust any male that she came across. Pulling out a sheath of paper, she began to contemplate a reply, one that would be able to give the poor man some hope. He wasn’t that much older than her and the melancholy tone of his writing concerned her.

_“Mi Oscuro”_ she jumped, so busy thinking on what to write that she had not heard Zevran enter their tent. “Yes Zev?”

“Is everything ok? I assume the Templar has taken you up on your offer to write?” he gestured towards the letter. She handed him the letter watching his face as he skimmed through it. “I don’t know how to reply, it’s easy for me to go on about how the pain lessens alongside the terror and the fear, but he has no reason to believe me, he doesn’t know what I lived through, just that it was something terrible.”

“How would you feel about telling him? Maybe, it will be good for the both of you. Cathartic for you and inspiring for him.”

So that’s what she proceeded to do, in detail she described her ordeal and how she managed to live through it with the aid of a chosen few who she could trust, illustrating that there is always hope. She penned a quick note for Oriana as well, wanting to check in with her and making sure that everything was well. Being so close to Howe seemed foolish but yet clever as he wouldn’t expect it, his own pride wouldn’t allow him to think that would be possible.

Striding out of the tent Sēcan on her shoulder she looked out over the landscape. They had travelled so far and had so far yet to travel, without Sēcan it would be difficult as well.

_Be careful_ _Sēcan I cannot bear to lose you. Travel to Amaranthine first, seek out Oriana, connect with me once you are there so I can see for myself they are well. Then head back to the circle, wait until Cullen has replied if he wishes to do so._

With a nip to her earlobe and a gentle push of his head against hers he took off, she watched until his wingspan was just a dot on the horizon. Another part of her leaving, though soon she would hopefully be back with her wolves, she had felt the connection between them become stronger the closer they got to the forest.

“My friend you seem weary” she waited until Morrigan had come to stand beside her. “Don’t take too much upon yourself.”

“I will be ok. How are you? You have been uncharacteristically quiet for you the last couple of days, even Alistair noted you aren’t bring your usual snarky self.” Rather than staring at her waiting for an answer, she looked out over the landscape again.

“My mother’s grimoire, there are troubling secrets hidden within it. Once I have deciphered it, I may… I may need to call upon your help my friend.”

“You only need to ask.” They stood in companionable silence for a while longer, appreciating the quiet and the calm.


	30. Enchantment

Alistair’s words were on a repeating loop inside his mind. Outwardly he made sure that he acted no differently, flirty and charming with everyone, considerate and intense with Ebony. A couple times he had caught her looking at him strangely, but with a quick smirk and witty or sarcastic comment she was distracted. True it would be a boon to have her with him, at least then they would be together and he would be able to protect her, but the fact that she would need protecting in the first place didn’t sit well with him, especially as it was from a mistake of his own doing. One, mind you, that he was happy to have made. Since they had reached the rendezvous point and were waiting for Wynne and the rest it had been easier. Before they had even arrived she had let out a sheer cry of delight and in the blink of an eye she was loping off on all fours. A howl, long and full of joy, then her pack appeared through the foliage, the older ones pushing their heads against her muzzle, the younger ones trying to jump on her back and wrestle with her. After a few minutes the alpha of the pack stood in front of her. He watched as they both stared intently at each other, by the glazed look he knew they were conversing. She had asked them to keep watch over the Dalish but maintain their distance not wanting any of them to be injured. Walking back towards him, she bumped her head against his side, he pushed his hand through her glorious pelt and then they took off, flying out over the Bannorn. They were off hunting, their rations were getting low and this gave her the chance to reconnect with her pack, it would be hours, possibly all night before she returned.

He set up their tent, cleaned their weapons and trained with both Leliana and Alistair and still he felt restless. He missed her, missed her presence, over the last couple of months he had become attuned to her, knowing where she was at all times and wanting to be with her. Zevran was so deep in thought that he missed the arrival of their missing party members, it wasn’t until Bodahn stood in front of him holding out the oil he had asked him to acquire that he noticed.

“Thank you my friend, I do appreciate this so.” He stood pocketing the item, scanning over the rest of the party. Sten and Shale stood towards the back like always and Wynne was conversing with both Elissa and Alistair. He knew once Ebony returned that they would be approaching the Dalish, he would have to save his plans for afterwards, before they moved onto the next treaty and no doubt the myriad of problems that would inevitably follow. But he could put them in motion at least.  

“My dear Grey Warden, may I have a word?” he asked approaching Elissa. Looking up she peered at him, then gestured for him to follow her. “What can I do for you Zev?”

“May I have some of the dragon scales we liberated?” he waited patiently, Elissa looked at him for a good five minutes before responding. “Of course you can, take as many as you need.” He nodded his thanks, just as he turned to leave she grabbed his arm. “Thank you Zev, you don’t understand how much it means to me to see her laughing, see her confidence grow. I may have doubted you in the beginning, but I don’t anymore.” A quick squeeze of her hand and she left him there. Returning to their belongings he mulled over Elissa’s words. What she said was true, he had noticed the difference in Ebony already and it pleased him that the others had done so as well.

……………………………………………………………

The night had been uncomfortable, Ebony hadn’t returned from hunting and he hadn’t slept well. He refused to believe that there was a link between the two. As he was awake so early, he had already packed down their supplies and most of the camps, finding himself at a loose end, he watched the others prepare themselves for the hopefully short journey towards the Dalish.

Alistair and Elissa stumbled out of their tent together, both wearing a slight flush. It wasn’t hard to guess why they were running late this morning. They made a good couple, regardless of what some of the others may think. Considering the task before them it was good that they could rely on each other, they would need that. He noticed Wynne watching them, eyes narrowed, he had heard her conversation with Elissa last night, telling her that she was being irresponsible for falling in love with Alistair, claiming duty should always come first. He had snickered to himself when Elissa had put her back in her place. Leliana was observing everyone, much the same way he was, once a bard always a bard. Sten and Morrigan stood off to one side, quietly conversing, he liked both of them, he also liked how they watched over Ebony as well, Morrigan in particular.

He heard them first before anyone else. His hearing more acute, they were close. It wasn’t long before the wolves came bounding into the clearing, Ebony bringing up the rear. He sat and watched as she changed effortlessly, her grace and fluidity present in both of her forms. Happiness radiated off her, she passed the deer carcass to Sten and Morrigan, then he watched as her eyes scanned around. It was with a start that he realised she was looking for him, a warmth began spreading through his chest. He stood, pulling her gaze towards him, she ran towards him, straight into his arms pulling him down for a quick kiss.

“It is good to see you _mi Oscuro_ ” he breathed against her lips. The feel of her body pressed against his made him wish that he could whisk her away for a short time, but alas that wouldn’t be happening for a while. They hadn’t slept together since Redcliffe, though that didn’t mean they hadn’t been having fun, but he didn’t want to pressure her. Pulling back he looked into her eyes, he could get lost in them, they were so expressive, they always told him exactly what she was thinking even when she closed down her body language.

“Enchantment!”

With a start they both pulled away, turning he looked down towards Sandal, who was excitedly waving his hand at Ebony. “Enchantment!” Stepping forward the young dwarf pointed at Faith and Fortitude. Ebony slowly pulled them from their sheaths, handing them pommel first to Sandal. They followed as Sandal walked away from the group to a clearer area that was sheltered from the rest of the camp. He looks at the daggers in awe, they are beautiful. Sandal turned his back towards them, bringing one then the other to his lips he whispers and then throws his arms out to the sides. Faith has red flames licking over the blade, whilst fortitude has a soft blue aura ice creeping up towards the pommel. With a flick of his wrists they both return to normal, turning he hands them back to Ebony. “Enchantment!” the inflection in his voice is one of respect. Watching the shock and then excitement chase each other across Ebony’s face makes him smile. Watching her practice first with Sandal and then by herself makes him wish for things that he shouldn’t be wishing for.

“Are you going to show the others your new party trick, they are most impressive” he queries when she is done. “No, Sandal told me in his own way that they have runes embedded inside, they will activate whenever I need them to, but it is best not to over use them, at least until I have practiced more with them. They aren’t like normal runes and can be combined or something, I lost him for a while.” He was amazed that she managed to get that much out of the young dwarf. Throwing his arm around her shoulders they made their way back towards the others. Even though she was human, he loved the fact she fit under his shoulder, for a human she was petite. Elissa beckoned them other to the cart.

“I have some new armour for you, it’s not as nice as your old set, but it is too damaged for you to wear or repair. I know mother and father gifted it to you, but they wouldn’t want you to die because you are being sentimental, would they? Right get changed as it’s time for us to leave, are the wolves coming with us?”

“For the time being, once we get closer I will keep them on the outskirts, they will be close if we need them, but far enough away so the Dalish don’t get fearful. There is something really wrong there Lissy, I can sense it when I have changed and Carinus tells me something dark and old lurks in the forest.”

“Who is Carinus _mi Oscuro?_ ”

“Oh that’s right I haven’t introduced the pack properly to everyone, they all have names, come Lissy, we should introduce them, the pack needs to become acquainted with everyone’s scent as well.”

Calling everyone forward, she signalled and the pack came out of the woods. Pointing them out one by one she named them, the alpha was Carinus, big and grey he stood stoically, he had no omega as she had been killed by hunters and he refused to take another mate. His beta was smaller and leaner, a beautiful russet colour, Corin and his mate Neriah who was pregnant with pups, though it would be a while until she would birth them. That left four more, all tan and black, Caronel, Garahel and their mates were Isseya and Genevieve. They were all named after former Grey Wardens, he remembered Ebony telling him that Elissa had always been fascinated by them and that she had helped her give them names. The wolves one by one went round greeting their party, Sten seemed particularly taken by them. Carinus however, stood by Ebony’s side the whole time, not moving. After, they began to move closer to the Dalish, the other wolves keeping their distance except Carinus who walked next to Ebony on her other side, his head under her hand. “Why did he not greet everyone _mi Oscuro?_ ”

Looking briefly into the eyes of her wolf companion she then answered. “He refused, he refuses to split his attention. He is my protector as I am theirs.” She gestured to everyone around them. “The pack will protect everyone if it’s needed but he will not leave me. When we are together wherever I go so does he, I am surprised he left me with just you when I was injured, he won’t tell me why he did either. When his mate was killed he became distant, it took me a long time to get him back, I still don’t really understand it to be honest and he won’t tell me why.” Whilst she had been talking, Carinus had looked at Zevran the whole time, hours later he still didn’t know what to make of it all, but he was sure that the great timber wolf had been trying to tell him something.


	31. The Dalish

The closer they got to the area where the Dalish had last been seen the more agitated her wolf became, the nightmares had also returned. Something was very wrong, a sickness blanketed the land, one much different than the sickness caused by the blight. Giving a signal to Elissa who stopped the party, she trailed off to one side, Elissa, Alistair and Zevran following her. Searching she found the perfect spot to sit, light dappled through the canopy, bathing the moss in vibrant gold, the tree at her back standing tall and proud, old beyond counting. Taking a deep breath she pushed out her senses, forcing her hands into the ground around her. It had been a long time since she had called upon her ranger abilities, taking deep and slow breathes she synced her heartbeat to the beat of the land around her. Usually she could sense an awareness around her, gain feelings of what may be happening, but as she sat waiting for the earth to welcome her intrusion she noted how her senses seemed to reach further, she could almost see them twining through the forest reaching for the information. Animals and plants reached for her, imparting knowledge, a picture began to build in her mind. Regret, sorrow, death, vengeance and revenge but above all fury and rage, the forest held memories that threatened to overwhelm her. With a start she came back to herself, no longer sat in a warm golden glow, but bathed in pale moonlight, Zevran and Alistair above her, scanning their surroundings.

“Where is everybody else?” she asked as she stood, her joints protesting after being in the same position for what was apparently hours. Both of them turned to look at her Zevran scanning her from head toe. Alistair answered, “The Dalish approached the wagon and the others, Leliana came to get Elissa, we decided that we would stay with you, whilst Elissa took the others to the camp, they aren’t far from here.” Gesturing he led them forwards, she briefly reached out to Carinus. _Stay away for the moment, something is not right here, protect the others._ She could feel his discontent through their connection but he would do as she asked, at least for the moment.

“You have never been under for so long Ebony, is everything ok?” Turning her attention back to Alistair she patted his arm in reassurance. “I am sorry Alistair, it seems my Guardian abilities have enhanced my ranger ones, I was able to reach further and gain more information, I didn’t realise so much time had passed. I need to speak to Lissy at once, something is very wrong here.”

Leliana stood at the entrance to the camp beckoning them to her. “We have set up just over here, Elissa is talking to the Keeper, I thought I would wait for you to return and update you. There is some sort of curse and many of the Dalish are sick.” Many of the elves they passed, threw suspicious glances towards them, the stories of the Dalish seemed to be true, particularly their distrust for outsiders but she couldn’t really blame them. Up ahead she could see Elissa conversing with a bald headed elf, his staff strapped proudly to his back, the closer she got, the more agitated her wolf became, pacing backwards and forwards.

“And who do we have here, more of your party I presume?” the bald headed elf asked a touch of disdain to his voice. “Yes, this is Alistair my Grey Warden companion and this is Ebony and Zevran. This is Zathrian.” Inclining their heads in greeting she kept quiet, observing the exchange between them, he answered all of their questions, but it seemed that he was holding something back. She listened as Elissa agreed to assist them in tracking down the White Wolf, no doubt there would be other tasks that would need addressing as well, she would talk to Elissa about splitting them up, that way they could cover more ground and hopefully discover what was going on. With a start she realised they were all looking at her expectantly. “I’m sorry?”

“Why have you arrived so late after you companions?” the look the Keeper was giving her made her feel decidedly uncomfortable. She could feel Zevran move closer to her, gently pressing against her back, he had picked up on her unease. His eyes flicked between her and Zevran, narrowed, examining them. “I had to talk to a contact of mine, our conversation lasted longer than I thought it would. Now if you will excuse me, Elissa please come and find me when you are finished, we should talk.” She could feel the stare of the Keeper on her back as she walked away.

…………………………………………………………………………

Hours later she was still pacing around a small clearing close to their tents, she asked to be left alone, Zevran had objected but she insisted. Her agitation grew, the feeling of wanting to burst out of her skin almost too much to contain. She knew the Keeper was lying but she wasn’t sure about what, her wolf had practically howled inside as he looked at her. Finally, she had relented and reaching out to Carinus asked him to investigate into the forest further alongside Caronel, the others needed to stay and watch over Neriah, she only had a couple of months left before she birthed her pups, Ebony was excited and worried at the same time. Finally, she sat, plunging her hands into the earth, using that to centre her, a little later as she began to come back to herself, she could feel gentle hands rebraiding her hair.

“It took you long enough Lissy, there is much we need to talk about. Something is so very wrong here, Carinus and Caronel are investigating further. The Keeper lies, my wolf can smell it, the Forest reeks of pain and anger, there is also a little fear woven in as well. He is not telling us everything and he knows that I know he isn’t being completely forthcoming.”

“I know Ebony, I knew before you even arrived. Tomorrow we can go into the Forest and see for ourselves, though in the morning can you speak to both Elora and Varathorn? I know you already want to split up to cover more ground and that is fine by me, I believe you will be able to help them over me. Who do you wish to take with you?” she asked as she finished and tied her braid off.

Standing she pulled Ebony up with her. “Zevran, Morrigan and Sten, we work well together.” Before she had a chance to explain further Elissa simply nodded her head in agreement. “I believe someone is waiting for you.” Turning she saw Zev standing under the trees, hiding in the shadows, watching and waiting, a glint to his eye. “He has set your tent up a little further away, it is well hidden and you will not be disturbed.” Elissa whispered into her ear as she hugged her goodnight.

………………………………………………………………………

He had nothing in common with these elves. Since they had arrived he had noticed eyes upon them, questioning and assessing. The unease pouring off Ebony had kept him on high alert and the way the Keeper had eyed her had him on edge, particularly when he had pressed into her, to provide some reassurance. Then she had asked him to leave her be, it was difficult though he knew it wasn’t because of him, she was concerned for herself and her wolf. His little wolf needed to relax and he would ensure that happened.

Watching as Elissa finished braiding her beautiful raven locks and hugged her good night he stepped forward, walking with confidence towards his woman. Holding his hand out, he waited until she placed her smaller one into his and then began leading her through some ruins. The sound of water echoed around the area, leading her through some bushes they came to the camp he had set up earlier. A small fire burning keeping the chill away, their tent open with furs piled high, some wine and nibbles waiting for them to eat. Turning to her he gently began to divest her of her amour, he had seen to his before he had gone to collect her.

“You need to relax _mi Oscuro,_ let me look after you tonight.” He murmured against her skin, each inch he exposed he feathered his lips over until she stood in just her small clothes. Grabbing one of the smaller furs he draped it over her shoulders pulling her towards the fire. Sitting himself down he pulled her so she was sat between his legs, pulling the food closer to them. Being alone, the two of them by the fire was just what they both needed, eating and drinking whilst talking about Antiva amongst other topics. By an unspoken agreement they didn’t talk about the Blight or them, the time would come for those conversations but for now they were blessedly alone. Taking his arms from around her waist he stood, pulling her up with him, leading her into their tent.

“Lie down on your front, I am going to help you relax, don’t think I haven’t noticed that you aren’t sleeping _mi Oscuro._ ” He waited patiently whilst she positioned herself, straddling her back he made short work of her breastband and then pulled the oil that Bodahn had procured for him out from his pocket. “That smells divine Zev.”

“Lavender and Crystal Grace, they will help relax you and let you sleep, that is my mission for this evening.” With that he slicked his hands up and starting at her shoulders began to work the tension out of her back. Looking at the scars still angered him, he would, if given the chance have hunted down every single one of the bastards and inflicted pain and terror upon them, but alas, the Couslands had already seen to that bar one and the odds of finding him were beyond slim, especially at the moment. Shaking his thoughts away he concentrated on the beauty laid before him, the trust she showed him humbled him daily and the soft sound of content she was making were making his thoughts veer into naughty territory. It would be so easy for him to turn this into a sexual encounter, but no, that wasn’t what she needed from him tonight, there would be other chances for that kind of relief. By the time he finished she lay there with a blissful look, her lips curved in a small smile, sleep already claiming her. Making quick work of cleaning himself up, he climbed under the furs with her wrapped securely in his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead he followed her into sleep.   


	32. Into the Forest

Shouting echoed from the main Dalish camp. Ebony froze as she sheathed her daggers, gaze unfocused for the briefest of seconds. Sprinting she ran through the ruins, leaving Zevran in her wake. She could hear the others making their way up from the camp, Morrigan closest to her. Near the clearing where the entrance to the forest lay stood Caronel with an elf across his back, pale and dried blood caked on him, Carinus crouched, teeth bared facing a row of elves bow and arrows drawn. Zathrian chanting under his breath, before she could even shout Morrigan had flung a barrier up around them as a bolt of magic left Zathrians staff. Flinging herself forward she took up a defensive stance in front of her wolves.

“Stop” her voice echoed through the clearing, a slight warp, even to her own ears her voice sounded otherworldly, much like the Guardian’s at Haven had sounded. The rest of her companions came to halt on the outskirts of the clearing, Zevran and Sten weapons drawn, Morrigan beside her. She could see Alistair out of the corner of her eye gesturing to her face. Shit her eyes must be glowing again, she really needed to get a handle on that, though she didn’t even know what that was.

“What are you?” Zathrian demanded magic curling around his fist a red hue to it, a blood mage she noted with interest. “Nothing that is your concern right now, these wolves are under my protection, harm them and see what happens.”

“That is one of our own draped across the beasts back, covered in blood” he snarled. Knowing that Morrigan still had them shielded she turned crouching in front of her wolves. _Carinus, why didn’t you reach for me?_

_We did, there was no answer, magic blocks the pathway. We found him close to death this was his only chance._

Pressing their heads together she acknowledged him and apologised. “They found your hunter injured and close to death, they bought him here before he died, they are not responsible for his wounds, if they were why would they bring him?” They stood for what seemed like an eternity, staring at each other. “Very well.” Two of the hunters came forward to recover their brethren, placing a hand on each of their heads, she thanked them then bade them return to the rest of the pack. Huffing their agreement they took off, before disappearing through the brush, Carinus turned taking one look at Zevran and then another one at her. She wasn’t sure what that meant and he was rebuffing her attempts at finding out, another problem for another day.

Elissa and Alistair were in discussions with the Keeper, arms flying wildly, his gaze on her, assessing and questioning. She knew Elissa would never tell anyone what she was and in this case she felt it would be prudent to withhold that information for the time being. “He is not to be trusted that one, he wields blood magic and keeps secrets.” She agreed wholeheartedly with her friend’s assessment, many of the elves eyed her with suspicion and the younger ones with fear this would make it difficult. The quicker they got into the forest the better. Gesturing to her party to finish preparations she went in search of both Varathorn and Elora. Hours later they were on their way, helping the Halla after the hellish morning was a welcome reprieve, Elora commended her ranger abilities and finding some ironbark shouldn’t be too problematic. After bidding the others goodbye, they agreed to meet back at camp at twilight the following day, hopefully with the information between them to continue forward.

…………………………………………………………

The pressure in her head kept distracting her, ever since they had entered the forest she could feel something pulling on her mind, her wolf prowled not liking the feeling either. Even though she was no mage she could feel the magic in the air, something about it was familiar yet twisted at the same time. The air felt oppressive and the mist tangled around their feet as they moved, she wished she had Sēcan with her, his eyes would have been helpful, though she was also grateful he was safe as were her pack. Several times she had tried reaching out for her pack, but as Carinus had said their connection was being blocked somehow.

Her three companions wandered behind talking amongst themselves, well Morrigan and Zevran were talking, Sten occasionally grunted but as a group they worked well together. They had already collected ironbark, defeated a roving band of darkspawn and killed a revenant, revealing some hidden treasure. Turning she called out to them, “Stay here, I will scout ahead in wolf form.” Before they had chance to answer she had shifted and left them, her wolf howled, ecstatic that she had been let free. She needed some space to clear the fuzziness from her head and to see if she could locate any evidence of these werewolves, something wasn’t right.

………………………………………………………

He didn’t like her going off by herself, though he knew he couldn’t be by her side always, even if he wished it. He struggled with his feelings, not only for her, but about himself. Travelling with such an eclectic group of people had opened his eyes and now several months after trying to kill them, most of them genuinely seemed to enjoy his company and that is what he struggled with. Surely they couldn’t actually like him, he had no doubt that Ebony did, yet several comments that had been made over recent weeks played through his mind as well as his conversation with Morrigan.

_Not long after Ebony had returned and recovered from her injuries Morrigan had approached him. They had been travelling through the Hinterlands and Ebony was currently ahead of him with their two intrepid leaders laughing at something Alistair had said. He knew neither of the Wardens trusted him and that was fine. “That is wily of you Zevran.” Looking over he saw Morrigan watching him like a hawk. Fine he thought to himself he would play along for the time being. “What is so wily of me, o magical temptress?” She paused for a moment before continuing, “Getting in the good graces of the one who decides whether you live or die. Not to mention one who can protect you from your former comrades.” He puzzled over her statement for a short while, she had been the one to encourage him to fix things between himself and Ebony. “And I am supposed to believe you here because of a……sense of patriotism, perhaps?” He watched her as something flashed behind her eyes, the witch was keeping a secret, but he knew she cared for Ebony and to an extent the Wardens. “Ha! Hardly that.” Turning to look back at the black haired beauty ahead of him he thought about what she implied. It was true to the outside eye it could seem like he was taking advantage of someone young and under a lot pf pressure, why hell a few months ago it would be exactly the kind of trick he would employ. But no, this time was different, though he didn’t want to examine that too closely as it couldn’t last. “We all have our reasons for doing what we do. Mine happen to come with a lovely set of eyes.” He had hoped to brush Morrigan’s curiosity aside, though he must have not schooled his features, for she looked at him appraisingly and then nodded at him. For some reason he felt like he had just passed a test. Ever since then the witch had been warmer in her interactions with him and he noticed that it was always her and him rushing to Ebony’s defence when needed._

“Elf” a voice boomed, shaking himself free from the memory. Looking around he saw Sten unsheathing the battle-axe he carried at his back, looping it backwards and forwards. His gaze piercing the trees around them, dusk had fallen and the light had failed. Slowly pulling his daggers free, he heard Morrigan murmuring a spell, a wisp suddenly whisked away. “Carrying a message to Ebony” she hissed under her breath, her fist beginning to ice over as she prepared an ice spell. Throwing her hand forward a whimper came from the trees. Then all hell broke loose, werewolf after werewolf poured from the trees, some of them had a crazed red glow to their eyes. Sten swung and managed to throw three of them back, Morrigan had moved to lightening spells, lighting up the clearing so they could get some idea of how many there were, stunning them into a stupor. His daggers spun in his hands, taking out anyone that got too close to her. A whisper on the breeze and then she arrived in all her glory, barrelling through the remaining werewolves, her eyes glowing that eerie blue, one giant paw sent one flying against a tree, bones cracking as it fell to the ground. Another kicked away by her back legs, she was furious and magnificent. It wasn’t long until the few remaining ones retreated. Glancing over he could see that both Morrigan and Sten were fine, a little dirty but no injuries, as he turned to look at his woman he saw her eyes widen in horror, looking at his arm. Then he felt it, the pain, searing through his body. His blood on fire, looking down he could make out a few teeth marks.

_Mierda, one of them got to him!_

His knees gave way beneath him, he fell forward and just as he blacked out he heard her voice.

“Zev, don’t leave me.”


	33. The White Wolf

It had taken far too long to get back to camp, Sten had carried Zevran who had been in and out of consciousness. Remaining in her wolf form had allowed for her to warn off anyone or anything that would have attempted to stop them, once she shifted back the panic began to bubble up, also alongside the fact that Morrigan’s wisp had returned not able to find Lissy or Alistair, she felt like she was being torn in two, she was meant to protect them, but they had separated, but then she knew she couldn’t be with them all the time either.

Barrelling back into camp, Lanaya greeted them and directed them to the nearest free bed. She watched as Sten placed Zevran surprisingly gently onto his back. Morrigan and Lanaya immediately went to work. His usually bronzed skin, was pale and sallow looking, his breaths short and strained. Blood stained his armour, the wound angry and weeping, she couldn’t bear to watch. Walking off to one side she tried to calm her racing heart, staring out over the camp, though her eyes did not focus on anything. A great hand landed on her shoulder startling her out of her stupor. Sten peered down at her, though not saying anything she found comfort from that stony gaze. Returning to Morrigan and Lanaya she waited for them to finish. Both of their expressions were pinched. “Ebony there is nothing I can do, the curse is rushing through his body, I can slow it but not for long, I will need to remain here though.” Morrigan looked at her, concern and wariness written all over her face.

“Please Morrigan do what you can, I… I don’t think I can do this without him, he helps me in a way that no one else can.” Her friend nodded at her, besides Elissa she was the only one who knew about Flemeth’s words to her, she was also the only one that knew how deep her feelings ran for him, not because she had told her explicitly, but because she was so perceptive. Looking around she tried to find Zathrian. “Where is Zathrian?”

Lanaya stood and came forward her hands wringing. “Your friends returned earlier than anticipated, they had found a way through the forest to Witherfang. They left and Zathrian departed not long after them, though I don’t understand why.” She could feel the anger beginning to replace the panic. She knew deep down he was entwined with the curse somehow and had been manipulating them from the beginning.

“You know what you need to do, I will remain and protect your elf little wolf. It might be an idea to call the pack here as well, for their protection.” Sten constantly surprised her, though completely against magic on an inherent level, he didn’t bat an eye at her abilities and even seemed to like Morrigan. “Warn your people Lanaya, they are not to harm what is coming.” Closing her eyes she reached out for her connection, they were already on the move towards them.

_We felt your panic and worry, we are coming._

Turning she began to discard everything she wouldn’t need, only her daggers would be coming with her. Sten double checked her armour and then patted her back, indicating she was good to go. Walking back over to Morrigan she saw her rifling through the grimoire checking spells to see if there was anything in there that could help. “Be safe my friend, do not tarry. I will watch over him for you.” As she turned to leave Carinus brushed up against her, Corin and Neriah had already gone over and laid down beside him. The other four sat protectively in a circle around them. “Look after him” she whispered knowing that as soon as she left her connection to them would be severed. Nuzzling her hand Carinus left and went to sit beside Sten. Taking one last look she turned and began to stride toward the forest.

_Breathe, exhale_

She let the shift rush through her, feel the strength infuse her muscles, senses expand and take in everything around her. Paying no attention to the shocked gasps around her, she let her fury and rage carry her forward out of the Dalish camp.

………………………………………………………………

The burden she carried weighed her down. Not even 19 and the load almost impossible to carry, she had seen more death and heartbreak than anyone should of and deep down she knew there was more, hidden away from her, she could only hope it wouldn’t break her when the barriers broke. Up until this point she had done rather a good job of dismissing or avoiding her feelings for the assassin, but watching him collapse at her feet had broken the seal. He meant more to her than he could possibly know, not only had he shown her how it felt to be loved, he had become an integral part of her support network. Looking back over the last few months they had travelled together he had looked after her in ways that hadn’t always been immediately noticeable. Making sure she ate regularly, massaging away the aches and pains. Training and pushing her to improve, making her laugh and forget even if only for a moment the weight of her responsibilities. If she lost him, she would crumble, she would revert to the angry and quiet girl who would do her duty, love her family but keep herself apart from them all, not wanting to burden them. She couldn’t handle anymore loss, her adopted family and even Duncan and Cailan had each taken a part of her when they were taken from her, she didn’t know how much more of her there was left to give.  

Lowering her nose to the floor she caught their scent, following it to a swirling purple vortex. Without second-guessing she plunged through it, the smell of death lingered on the air. Looking up she caught sight of some pretty impressive ruins, magic hiding them from sight. The bodies of several werewolves lay around on the floor, Elissa and Alistair’s scent was strong, they had come through this way… so had Zathrian. Her anger spiked, it was clear he had been manipulating them the whole time, clearly he knew where to find what he needed. A sense of familiarity washed over her, the same that she had felt a few days earlier and many years before, though they were far from that woodland glen so it couldn’t be what she thought it was.

Signs of battle littered the floor, each room carrying the tangy iron scent of blood. Their scent meandered through the ruins, until it reached a pool of water, she knew in her wolf form she couldn’t follow that trail, shifting back she dived in, a light glimmered a little way ahead above the surface, following she breached the water already shifting back to four legs. She could hear shouting and snippets of conversation.

“daughter…raped….killed herself. Cursed……werewolves.” That was Zathrians voice, full of pain and hatred. Then a melodic voice followed, “…centuries ago Zathrian…have they not paid enough…your own people now suffer.” It began to make more sense, but still his hatred and rage had caused this, it was because of him Zevran lay there infected and possibly dying, his own people suffering. The door to the chamber was barred, no other entrance available. Then a shout, her fur standing on end, the telling thrum of magic in the air. Roars of anger, Elissa and Alistair shouting, the slight hum of Leliana’s bow and the familiar stomps of Shale. She needed in that room and she needed in that room now. Barrelling her body against the door did nothing bar shake some dust from walls.

_Look deep inside, tap into the well that sits there_

She recognised that voice, a flurry of memories streamed through her mind. Chasing after Elissa, meeting a white wolf, gaining her abilities and Sēcan. Padding backwards she centred herself. Looking deep within she searched, looking, then she found it, a well of strength, a blue glow emanating from within. Flicking her eyes open she let out a dreadful howl, shaking the doors, blue flames leaking from her eyes, running forward she let out a bark, the force behind it sending the doors across the room, taking out a sylvan and several werewolves at the same time. Everyone froze, stalking forwards she headed straight for Zathrian and the White Wolf, it was the same one, the scent permeating her senses.

“Ebony?” Lissy whispered.

_Breathe, exhale_

Straightening herself she pulled Faith and Fortitude from her back.

“What are you?” Zathrian raged. “Abomination!!” Flicking his hand forward a jolt of magic rushed towards her, flicking Faith up to block the attack it glanced off her. The blue flames now surrounding her in a shimmering shield.

“Abomination? No!” her voice boomed throughout the room, the sneer clear to hear. “I’m something the world has not seen for a long time, the last one made centuries ago. You know of what I speak. I am what you should have been to your people. Instead of being a Guardian to them, you have become their ruin. It needs to end here!”

“No you cannot be, the wolf has only ever come to the people in their time, the form only held by elves.” Disbelief and anger contorting his features.

“She tells the truth Zathrian, for it is I that gifted it to her, long after you bound me into this body. She called and I answered. As the spirit of the forest you forgot that I had duties, to watch over the land and aid when needed. Even though much of my power was contained I had already foresaw the events that would lead me to Ebony, she is worthy of being the wolf, even if she doesn’t think herself so.” The White Wolf shifted, the form one of a beautiful woman, though vines entwined up her arms and legs.  

“Enough, this needs to end. Because of your rage not only do your people suffer but so does one of mine.” Her voice cracked, revealing her emotion. “The painted elf?” Shale asked. A quick nod to confirm, Elissa and Alistair looked at her, concern pouring off them. “He will be fine, no?” Leliana asked a hint of worry in her voice.

“And why would you care about an elf? What is he to you, except someone to order around, for you humans to walk all over and then discard when you are finished” he sneered.

The flames around her flared, in tune with her anger. “He is my everything.” It was a simple statement, yet it told everyone there so much. She heard Elissa’s sharp intake of breathe, it was the first time she had openly admitted to her feelings for him, the first time she openly admitted how deeply she cared for him, if she was honest it was the first time she had admitted it to herself. The shock on Zathrians face in any other circumstance would have made her laugh, yet presently it just angered her, not everyone was prejudiced. The longer they stood conversing the shorter his time became. “Atrocities have been committed by every race in this land going back centuries. I understand your anger in a way no one else here can, I know what it is to have your innocence stolen, to be raped and beaten, too lose something so integral to yourself. What have you lost to continue this curse, this vendetta not only endangers humans but also your own people. Are you that thirsty for vengeance that you are willing to watch your own people die or change? Because trust me when I say, you will not be taking her heart, I will stop you and there are few that can stand in the way of a Guardian, even one who doesn’t understand all of her power. You are not one of them.”  

“Come maker it is time, show mercy.” The spirit beseeched him, stepping forward reaching toward him. The werewolves around her looking on, forlorn expressions, but hope present in their yellow eyes.

“Very well spirit, maybe it is time.” It was as if the fight just left him. The spirit beckoned to Ebony, walking forward she let the flames die down. Lethargy gripped her muscles but through her will alone she managed to make it to the spirit. Standing in front of her, locking her knees, she bowed her head in deference, this spirit had come to her in her time of need and as much as the responsibility was almost too much to bare, she was grateful for her gifts and the lives it had enabled her to save. The spirits cold hands encompassed her face, lifting her eyes to hers.

_You are doing so well Ebony._ She could hear the voice inside her head, much like she had a couple of years ago though a sadness was now there, that hadn’t been before. _I know the responsibility is huge, I am sorry for not being entirely truthful with you when we first met, but we didn’t have the time and I wanted you to have a little freedom before you were needed._

“I don’t know how to carry the weight. This happened because I wasn’t there with them, I feel like I am being torn in two” she whispered back quietly to the spirit.

_Being a Guardian doesn’t always mean being on the frontline, putting your body in front of theirs, though you have been doing an admirable job in that regard and that will only improve now that you have tapped into the well, though you will need to train so it doesn’t drain you as it has done now. It’s also about guarding them from threats in the shadows._ The spirit looked over at the two wardens then back to her. _They are young and so are you, though you have lived in a way they haven’t. Many will try to take advantage of them, some you already know of, others will appear. They need your support, just as you have found yours in the witch, Qunari and your assassin, who will be well, so please do not worry. They will need your guidance just as you do theirs._

“I understand, thank you for coming to me in my time of need. Do you know where I came from, the loss in my memory?”

_Yes as so do you know where you came from, another reason why I chose you. The magic that separates your memory is even older than I, I cannot break it, though I can strengthen it, the walls will fall when it is time._ The spirit waited for her nod of assent before bathing her in a warm white light. The pressure there before, now there no longer. _It is time for you to rest now, thank you Ebony._


	34. Respite

The pain had started to ebb away, the fury of the curse beginning to leave his body, though his eyes would still not open. The look of horror on Ebony’s face as he felt his world go sideways had gutted him, but in a weird way warmed him as well. Her emotions for once clear to see on her face, though he knew he hadn’t been forthcoming about his own, it was something they both needed to work on, though he still doubted that he was what she needed, him a lowly assassin and an elf, whilst she was just…well…everything.

_You are what she needs, you do not realise how much you help._ A feminine voice spoke in his head. _Mierda who are you?_ He waited. _I don’t have long assassin so listen. You are what she needs, don’t doubt yourself. Before long Ebony will feel like she is shattering under the weight of her responsibilities, it will be you that reminds her of who she is. Her duties are great as her need for you will be also. Much of my power has been lost due to the curse, but please let me give this gift to you. Where ever she maybe you will always be able to find her, especially in her greatest time of need._

…………………………………………………………

When he finally regained consciousness it was to Morrigan sat beside him, her nose in that grimoire again and the wolves relaxing in a circle around him. “Ebony” he managed to rasp out, his throat parched. Morrigan’s head whipped up, a smirk on her face, Carinus looming over him, assessing before snorting and walking back to where he could now see the giant that was Sten standing guard. “They have done it, the curse has ended.” Over the course of the afternoon, Morrigan and Sten bought him up to speed on what had happened and why the wolves were in the camp, Corin and Neriah never leaving his side. His shoulder ached, but now that the curse had been lifted Lanaya has managed to heal the wound, it would just need strengthening again.

Evening approached and Sten bought over some stew for the three of them. They had been waiting impatiently all afternoon for the rest to return, his concern for her growing greatly. Carinus had been pacing by the entrance to the forest, the others had gone hunting bar Corin who was looking after Neriah. It wasn’t long before the familiar vibrations of Shale were felt underfoot. Looking up Leliana and Wynne were the first to emerge, followed by both of the Wardens, they all look tired, covered in blood and worn. Shale emerged last, Ebony in the golem’s arms, pale. His heart began to race and the stew that he had just eaten was feeling like it would be making a reappearance. Pushing himself to standing he made to follow Morrigan who had already rushed across the opening towards them. Briefly checking over the Wardens before turning her attention to Ebony. “It’s ok, she is just resting, the spirit put her to sleep. I will explain more in a little while Zev. I need to speak to Lanaya and then we need to get cleaned up!” Elissa’s calm tone eased the worry and he carefully took her from the golem’s arms staring down at her as they made their way through the camp to their own little area, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Sten had left a bowl of water and a cloth outside of their tent, with a wave of her hand Morrigan heated it and he proceeded to care for his dark wolf.

…………………………………………………

Shaking his head in disbelief seemed to be a new habit, one that had been acquired since he began travelling with Ebony and the Wardens. Zathrian’s story was tragic and Alistair’s retelling of the events in the ruins was amusing, but he thought that was more to the way he retold rather than the actual events themselves. Lanaya had agreed to honour the treaty as she was now the First for the clan and it had been agreed they would stay and rest for the next couple of days, replenish their stocks and herbs and allow everyone to regain some energy. It wasn’t long before everyone began to make their way to bed, though he sat staring at the flames, Ebony still hadn’t woken up, but Morrigan and Wynne had assured him that it wouldn’t be long, she was just resting, her body needing to recuperate.

Alistair and Elissa came to sit beside him, watching the flames dance in the middle, hypnotising. “She tapped into something today, something that she hasn’t had to before. It was crazy and powerful and if I am honest a little scary. I wish she would just talk to me, I can feel her pulling away and I know it is to protect us…but I miss her” Elissa almost whispered in case anybody else could hear. “What do you mean?” Alistair lent forward and continued. “The flames leaked from her eyes, she also had some kind of barrier, it was awe-inspiring, her voice did that weird echoey thing as well. But afterwards you could see that it left her exhausted, she seemed to converse with the spirit for a while and then…poof…asleep.”

Looking over his shoulder he could see Ebony still asleep laid across the furs, her hair spread like a fan across the pillows. “She is still just Ebony, regardless of her other abilities. She will still protect you as is her duty…and I will protect her. Goodnight my dear Wardens.” Closing the flaps of their tent it took barely anytime to strip and climb under the covers. Pulling her close, he wrapped her in his arms, which is exactly where she was meant to be.  

……………………………………………………………………

The next couple of days saw everyone rest and rejuvenate. Ebony had finally woken, but had been quiet and a little withdrawn, he did his best to lift her spirits and for a little time it would work before she became pensive again. Following her around the camp he couldn’t help but notice the stares they would get, especially when she would reach for him, almost like she was reassuring herself that he was still there, still beside her. The Wardens, Shale and Wynne ventured into the forest to tie up a few loose ends and for once Ebony didn’t insist on going with them, though she did send the younger members of the pack with them as added protection. They had spoken to Master Varathorn, he had gifted Ebony with a pendant made from some of the ironbark they had managed to salvage, he had also secreted her another package which peaked his interest but he didn’t ask. That afternoon she spent time with the Halla, they congregated around her, nuzzling into her neck. He stood a little way back letting her have some time to herself, Carinus came up and sat beside him, pressing his weight into his leg. They both worried for her, yet didn’t want to smother her. Leliana and Morrigan approached from behind, over the last few months he had become very attuned to each person’s gait and could pick them out of a crowd. They all sat there and watched her, shaded by the towering trees.

“She just needs some time, no? The last few days have been very trying for her, I will go down and spend some time with her.” As Leliana approached her, they watched as a smile spread across her face. “Do not worry so elf. As Leliana said the last few days have been trying for her. Much is racing through her mind and she always takes some time to go through it all. Go spar with Sten, I will remain and keep watch.” With a twitch of her lips, which could almost be classified as a smirk she shooed him away, Carinus remaining by her side. Hours later sweat drenched and tired he could admit that he felt better, approaching the camp with Sten he saw the three girls sat there talking quietly amongst themselves, he would go wash and then wait until she was ready to retire just wanting to hold her and make sure she was ok.

…………………………………………………

He heard her whisper goodnight to the others, waiting expectantly he watched as she pushed herself through the entrance to their tent. Folding his arms behind his head he waited for her to change and slide in beside him. She didn’t though, she stood there looking nervous, which in turn made him anxious.

_This is it, she finally realises she is too good for me._

Pushing himself up he began to grab his stuff together, not wanting to prolong the pain or awkwardness. “Zev, what are you doing? Please stop.”

“Do you not wish for me to go _mi Oscuro?_ You come in and look like you are about ask me to leave, I thought I would save you the trouble.” He couldn’t look at her, just spoke over his shoulder, head hanging down to the floor. “Of course I don’t want you to leave, I have something for you, I just didn’t know how to give it to you.” Turning she had her arms outstretched, the package from earlier resting in them. “A gift, you got me a gift, but why?” He was stunned, no one had ever gotten him a gift before. “Because I wanted to, you give me so much, you help me so much, I didn’t know and still don’t know how too really thank you, but I saw these and wanted to give them to you.”

Taking the package from her he sat with it in his lap. From the corner of his eye he could see her beginning to wring her hands again. Gently pulling back the cloth he found a pair of Dalish gloves with some beautiful carvings on. Before he could even open his mouth she was talking again. “I thought they may be like your mother’s I remember you telling me about them before…and…and I just wanted to get them for you.” The warmth in his chest began to seep throughout his body, standing he pulled her into his arms. “They are beautiful _mi lobo Oscuro_ , thank you. But you didn’t need to get me anything. Come speak to me, tell me what is on your mind, you have been quiet and withdrawn today and this will not do, must I begin spouting lewd poetry again to pull a smile from those beautiful lips of yours?”

“Maker, please no” she laughed then paused. “It scared me Zev, watching you collapse, the panic I felt. I can’t do this alone, the struggle every day to manage the burden, I am cracking. Then conversing with the spirit again, finding out more about my abilities they scare me a little, the power is enormous it roils through my body. I don’t want to be lost to it. I am being torn in so many directions.” She had curled in upon herself, her voice getting smaller.

“Come get ready for bed and we will talk.” He helped her discard her armour and comb out her hair. Slipping under the furs he pulled her into his arms and looked into those eyes, the one place she couldn’t hide herself from him, the grey depths swarming like a storm, they entranced him.

“I will be here for you in whatever way you need me to be, I will not leave you. Nor will the others. You should speak to Elissa and Alistair, don’t pull back from them, they miss you and I know you miss them, protecting them doesn’t mean you have to distance yourself from them either.” Cupping her chin he tilted her head up towards him, “You will never get lost to the power, because that isn’t who you are. They would not have gifted you with it, if they didn’t think you would be able to control it. You are the strongest person I have met _mi lobo Oscuro,_ don’t forget that.” Capturing her lips he kissed her deeply, stroking her hair, lulling her into sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………

The sun was high in the sky, the tent warm and cosy. Camp was quiet, they had been left to rest. Ebony’s leg was flung over his hip, her breasts pressed into his chest and her warm wet centre so close to his hardening cock. He wanted her all the time, but they had only slept together the once, not wanting to force her or go to quickly for her, mindful of her past always. Groaning inwardly to himself he thought it best to untangle himself from her, until he felt her lips ghosting across his collarbone, small little kisses followed by the odd graze of her teeth. Within a matter of seconds he was fully hard, his erection resting against her clit. A little gasp, followed by the rocking of her hips. His erection rubbing against her clit over and over again, he could feel her nipples hardening against his chest.

“Good morning _mi lobo Oscuro_ ” he rumbled out, blinking his eyes open. The sight that greeted him made his breath catch, her eyes glazed with desire, arousal tinting her cheeks pink, lips full and wet. “Please Zev, I need you.”

“As you wish.”

Capturing her lips he plunged his tongue into her mouth, exploring her taste. One hand massaging a breast as she continued to rub herself against his cock. Her fingers threaded through his hair pulling his mouth down to replace his hand, his tongue encircling one nipple before moving over to the other. The little gasps she was making going straight to his cock, making him even harder if that was possible. He couldn’t wait any longer, lifting her leg over his hip a little higher, opening her wider, he surged forwards, filling her in one thrust, watching her closely as he began to move in and out. She was so tight, he wouldn’t last long but he wanted her to come before him. Snaking his hand in between them he began to circle her clit with his finger, teasing, building the tension higher, just as her walls began to clench he flicked her clit with his thumb and she began to clench around his cock, sending him careening into his orgasm. Bringing her down with sweet kisses across her beautiful face he murmured sweet nothings into her ear. “Rest _mi lobo Oscuro._ ”

“What does that mean Zev?” she asked drowsily, “you promised you would tell me one day and you have changed it slightly.”

Pulling back so he could look at her, he kissed her deeply, not able to get enough of her.

“It means dark wolf…my dark wolf.” For that is what she was.


	35. Soldiers Peak and Ostagar

_Dear Ebony,_

_Thank you for you kind words. They bring me some semblance of calm when my mind is little more than a storm of emotions. I am sorry to hear of your past, yet the fact that you have overcome such an atrocity and seem to thrive gives me hope that I too can eventually find my way._

_Each day is still a struggle, they keep me away from the mages as I am still too wary, which in turn leads me to be overly suspicious. The memories are hard and hang around the tower like ghosts. It is hard to remember that not all mages are the walking abominations that Uldred became, but I will keep trying._

_I hope your journey fares well as do your companions._

_Be safe._

_Cullen_

She sighed, she understood what he meant about memories haunting a space like ghosts. Soldiers Peak had been one long nightmare, Commander Dryden, now an abomination, destroyed thankfully. Avernus twisted but so intelligent, his research dark and unimaginable. Watching Lissy drink that concoction, her heart had been in her throat, who knew what it would do to her and as usual several people had felt the need to voice their displeasure, particularly Wynne, but in the end Lissy had decided for herself, with the full support of Alistair and herself. Whatever it took, they would end the blight. No one had taken any major injuries luckily and some good had come from the endeavour. They know had a base of operations, Levi and his family would stay there and maintain the Keep. Morrigan had warded the upper rooms, Avernus couldn’t get out and none of the children would be able to accidently stumble across him. Tomorrow they would be heading back towards Ostagar, via Redcliffe, they had unfinished business there, though she was of half a mind to detour to Amaranthine. Orianna’s last letter had concerned her. She could go in her wolf form and then double back and meet the others. First though she needed to respond to Cullen.

_Dear Cullen,_

_I am thankful that my words are able to bring you some comfort in your time of need. I felt much the same after my ordeal, any man was potentially the enemy, yet with time and patience I have learned that not all men harbour darkness. Give it time to heal and you will find your way. I know how the Chantry has taught you to view mages, much the same way it has taught everyone how to view elves. Just remember this isn’t the blind truth, horrible and tragic accidents occur, that doesn’t mean everyone should be punished going forward._

_Our journeys fare as well as can be expected. We have secured the treaty with the Dalish elves and recently re-established an old Grey Warden outpost. Everyone fares well, though my responsibilities weigh me down. I feel like I am trying to juggle, though I have too many balls. In your library I imagine there are tomes on Guardians. Read them, for they will help you understand. That is what I am, 19 years old and responsible for protecting what is potentially our only hope within Ferelden. Zevran helps to alleviate the strain and without him I would buckle. My friendships with Morrigan and the Qunari do also, they all support me silently helping where they can and distracting Elissa and Alistair when needed, for I do not want to burden them anymore than they already are. They are my family and I will do anything to protect them. I am young, yet I feel like I have already lived a lifetime._

_Take care my friend._

_Ebony_

Sēcan lightly nipped her ear, his weight a familiar comforting presence on her shoulder, Carinus pressed against her side. The rest of the pack scattered around the camp fire and courtyard of Soldiers Peak, it had taken no time at all for the Dryden’s to get used to the idea that the wolves weren’t there to harm them, they seemed like decent, sensible people. She was of half a mind to leave Corin and Neriah there as she was close to her birthing time, being this far up in the mountains towards the coast afforded them all some protection. Rolling the letter and sealing it, she placed it in her pack, she would send it tomorrow and then have Sēcan return immediately for their foray down to Ostagar, his sight would be valuable.

It was late when familiar hands encompassed her small waist from behind, lean muscled legs surrounding her. Leaning back into Zevran bought a new level of peace, his chin resting in the hollow of her neck. “You seem far away, _mi lobo Oscuro?”_

“Just thinking Zev, I feel so old, though I know I am not.” They sat in silence for a while, just the two of them in their own private little world. “For a time your age kept me from pursuing you as I am older, but you are wise beyond your years.”

………………………………………………………………………

Running as a wolf was always freeing, reaching for her connection with Sēcan she saw him landing near Orianna. Watched as she rushed over and took the letter, scooping up Oren she emerged from the small hut a short amount of time later and made her way towards the horses. With a push she sent Sēcan on his way back towards the Circle, before he would join the others. Pushing herself and the rest of her pack they made their way towards Amaranthine, moving them was safer. Howe’s guards had become more suspicious, she would not lose any more family members to the deranged arse-licker that was Howe. The others had left that morning, making their way down towards Ostagar, though several of them had wished to travel with her she had refused, needing the time with her wolves and they would also slow her down. Time that couldn’t afford to be lost, there was still much to do.

Many hours later Oriana and Oren rode into the clearing. Padding forwards out of the trees Oren came rushing over to her. “Aunt Ebony” he squealed as he dove around her neck.

_Breathe, exhale_

Wrapping her arms around him she hugged him close. Dropping a kiss on the top of his head she pushed him towards the rest of the pack who sat waiting for them. “It is good to see you again sister.” Oriana enveloped her in her arms her slight accent making her think of her assassin. “You too, come there is much to discuss and we don’t have much time.” Leading her over to some rocks they sat whilst they watched Oren play with the pack.

“I know you will have many questions but we don’t have time at present. Elissa is doing well as a Grey Warden, Alistair has been a great support and we still have much work to do. Your last letter worried me, we have recently re-established an old Grey Warden fort closer to the mountains and have trusted friends there. It would ease our minds if you would relocate there with Oren?” she waited for Oriana’s response. Before everything had happened they had never been very close. She had always seemed a little spoiled and archaic when it came to what women should do, but it seemed some of those notions had left her, maybe due to the circumstances they had found themselves in.

“If you think that is best we will do so. The soldiers had started to come around more often asking questions. I worried for our safety. I am happy that Elissa is faring well, but how are you Ebony, you look tired?”

“I am tired Oriana, so very tired, but I have learnt much on our journeys, about my abilities, it is a little overwhelming but I am guarding Elissa and Alistair with my life. Some days are harder than others but we will get there. I have my own support…he helps a lot” a shy smile spreading across her face. “But come we must depart, the pack and I will escort you to Soldiers Peak. I will be leaving with Carinus, but the rest of the pack will remain with you. Neriah is close to giving birth, I don’t want them near any corruption. I would leave Carinus as well, but he is a stubborn old wolf and now refuses to leave my side, I will not force it, even though I could through our bond.” As if he knew they were talking about him his head pricked up.

Shortly they were on their way. The following day as they reached the base of the mountains she turned looking at Orianna and Oren. “Be safe sister and we will see you again soon.” Howling in response her and Carinus turned following the path the others had taken. It would take a few days but they would catch up with them soon.

……………………………………………………………

Ostagar lay in the valley spread below them. After much persuasion they had managed to calm everyone down enough so that it was just the three of them and Carinus. The darkspawn were small in number, not outside of their capabilities and she agreed that if they ran into significant trouble she would send Sēcan back to get them. Zevran had understood once she explained why they needed to do this just the three of them, they had unfinished business here and memories that needed to be put to rest. They stood there each holding hands, remembering the last time they had been there. The noise of battle, the stench of death which hadn’t left the place, though snow now covered most of the ground.

“We must find the documents left behind and if we have time collect anything else” Alistair stated. He looked a little lost. Not only had he nearly died here, but he had also lost his half-brother and father figure, she had been to slow, if only she had been quicker then she would have been able to save both of them and they wouldn’t be in the predicament they were now. Heaving a sigh she moved forward, the snow crunching under her feet, Sēcan flew overhead keeping an eye and Carinus prowled beside her. They hadn’t gotten far before the first of the darkspawn appeared, pulling her daggers, whispering the words, the runes activated. It was time to cleanse the area of the filth that infected it.

They had found the documents, slaughtered the darkspawn and recovered Cailan’s armour and sword. Covered in sweat and blood she stood looking up at his body, where they had hung and defiled him. The memory of that night running through her head. “I am so sorry Alistair. It is my fault, I should have been quicker, faster, it should have been me, not them.” Tears obscured her vision, then a sob tore from her throat. The weight of everything bearing down on her. Big strong hands rested on her shoulders, slowly turning her, then Alistair was hugging her hard to him. Elissa stroking her hair, her own tears running down her face, “Ebony, I don’t blame you and never have. There was nothing any of us could have done. We wondered how long it would take you to break.” He held out his arm pulling Elissa into the hug as well. “You need to stop holding everything in. Yes, you speak to Zevran, but you don’t really tell him how you are feeling, you are very good at deflecting or only giving tidbits. We are here for you, just as you are here for us.” Nodding she pushed away from them. They were right, she did hide away a little, but then there were some things she just couldn’t share but she promised to herself to try and be more open and try and enjoy every moment she was given rather than worrying all the time. Wiping the tears away, striding towards the makeshift cross she began to cut Cailan down. He was their King he deserved more than this. Hours later the three of them stood staring at the pyre, the flames reaching high in the sky. “I will be better” she vowed to them. She would never let something like this happen again, anyone that threatened her family would feel her wrath.


	36. Journey to Orzammar

Bandits, why did they always come across bandits and why did they think that there party would be easy pickings. The thought puzzled him, not only did they all look well-armed and armoured, but they also had a hulking Qunari with them and a stone golem that shook the earth wherever she walked, well he assumed it was a she after hearing the ridiculous comments it made after Elissa had given the golem some crystals, something about vertical patterns and slimming. Wiping his daggers off under the shade of the trees, he observed everyone as Elissa, Leliana and Ebony interrogated the bandit leader. Since they had returned from Ostagar she had been different, the three of them had returned looking a little haunted and a lot broken, but the connection between the three of them had seemed to be restored, Carinus hadn’t left her side since they had returned from Soldiers Peak, except for when they went to bed, then he left them alone, thankfully.

“Marjoline, I thought she would have left me alone and forgotten about me by know. Please Elissa when we go to Denerim can we please seek her out.” The redhead sounded distressed and angry, there was a story there somewhere, maybe he would see if he could get it out of her later. They were close to Orzammar, another couple of days at most, the snow marking the closeness to the great gates. Being stuck underground for an indeterminate amount of time was not to his liking and he knew Ebony would struggle more than most, her connection to nature was strong and she needed the open sky as much as she needed to breathe, he knew the next few weeks would be hard on her and on everyone else.

…………………………………………………………

They had barely been in the vicinity of the gates and they had been attacked twice, once by more bandits and then by Loghains lackeys. The fury on Ebony’s face at being called a traitor shot a pang of lust straight to his cock, not the most opportune time to be thinking of all the naughty wicked things he would like to be doing to her delectable body, she had given him a weird look when it had happened, surely she couldn’t know, could she? Before he could question her they were all off with their own assignments, they could enter Orzammar whenever they wanted but the Wardens wanted to ensure they would all be well stocked. Wandering over towards there dwarven travelling companions he saw Carinus and Ebony staring at each other.

“Everything well _mi lobo Oscuro_?”

Her smile when she caught sight of him, lit up her face. “Yes Zev, I am asking Carinus to stay out here and watch over Bodahn and Sandal, they cannot enter Orzammar anymore and I want them protected. Though he is being a stubborn old wolf and is concerned for my wellbeing” she gestured towards the large beast. Kneeling down before him placing his hand over his heart he looked into the yellow eyes so full on intelligence. “I promise my friend, I will look after her, you need not fear.” Carinus stared at him for what felt like an age, then with a bark walked off and plopped himself down next to Sandal. With a quick kiss to his cheek she thanked him and went on to her next task. Watching her walk away he vowed he would live up to his promise.

…………………………………………………………

The next he saw of her she was gesturing madly at a cowering man. A few minutes later she seemed to have what she needed then returned to the group. Pulling Elissa aside they had a quick conversation and then returned to the group. “We are going to spend another night out here before we go into the halls of Orzammar, it could be sometime before we see the sky again and I know none of us are relishing being stuck underground for a long period of time. If there is anything anyone needs to accomplish you have the rest of today and until tomorrow morning, that’s when we will be going in. Zevran, Ebony we need to talk.” Elissa gestured them over to one side with her and Alistair.

“Are you going to be ok Ebony? Remember what Morrigan explained those many months ago. Being underground is going to be taxing for you, more so than for any of us. Your connection to nature will be cut off, I am worried how it will affect your abilities?” Both Alistair and Elissa looked concerned, Ebony just stared out over the mountainside. “Don’t even bother asking what you are about to Lissy, I will not stay out here whilst you go in there without me. Either of you. I am your Guardian, I will deal with it when the time comes if it is a problem. If needs be I can come back out here and meditate when needed to recharge, I can’t do my duty if I am not with you.” With that she stalked off towards their tent. Alistair squeezed Elissa’s hand and followed after Ebony. “Zev, you need to watch out for her please?” Without a second thought he answered, “Don’t worry my dear Grey Warden, Ebony is my priority and will remain so.” She smiled gently at him. “Have you told her?” she questioned. He raised an eyebrow in response. “What you feel for her, it is clear to everyone else.” With a smirk he turned and walked off. It was a fair question, but one he was still unsure how to answer. She was his everything, what had started out as fun and helping her had morphed into something deep and meaningful, but he still couldn’t decide on whether he would be leaving after this was all over and if he did, whether she would be going with him, he didn’t want to put her in any danger and danger would surely follow him.

…………………………………………………………………

The following morning he watched as she sent Sēcan off with another letter heading towards the Circle. She had spent a good portion of the evening writing to Cullen, the hardest part for her had been when she had asked him to watch over Sēcan, underground was no place for the majestic hawk. Afterwards he had spent hours ravishing her body, her responses were delectable. He remembered with a smile what she had told him. “You know my senses are heightened even in my human form, don’t you?” He had groaned in the affirmative, too busy worshipping her pert breasts, “I could smell your arousal earlier.” He had flippantly replied, “Well you must be able to smell it all the time, you have me nearly in a constant state of arousal, yes?” Which was true, it had been a very long time since one person held his complete attention and he was only just beginning to realise that what he had now completely outshone everything he had with Rinna.

After saying goodbye to Carinus, reassuring him that she would be well guarded, they had all congregated outside the intricately carved doors that would lead into the underground city. Elissa and Alistair led their motley crew through the doors, Ebony bringing up the rear. He watched as she turned to face the sun one more time before steeling herself and striding forward into the muted light.

……………………………………………………

He stood bathing in the watery winter sun, the last two weeks had been problematic. This was the fifth time he had accompanied Ebony out of Orzammar to the surface. The first time they had managed to find a small clearing, far enough away where she could sink to the floor and delve into the earth, recharging her soul she called it. The difference in her was almost immediate each time, a little colour would be restored to her ivory skin, the tension in her shoulders would dissipate and her beautiful smile would make an appearance. Each time they had resurfaced they would make their way here and check in with Bodahn and Sandal, Carinus always happy to see them in his own muted way.

Nothing was ever easy. The dwarven King had died and there was now an ongoing dispute over the rightful heir. In his opinion both of them were useless, the political intrigue reminded him of home, but he no longer missed it as he once did, the black haired beauty stole all of his attention. The Wardens and Ebony had spent the previous evening debating who they should finally throw their weight behind having completed ridiculous tasks for both of them as well as some others. They had finally decided on Harrowmont the more traditional of the two, Bhelen was completely deplorable even too him. The fact he may have been eyeing Ebony up at one point held no sway over his decision. They now had to delve into the Deep Roads after a Paragon, there would be no easy access to the outside world, they would be leaving tomorrow all of them alongside a stout drunk dwarf called Oghren, he certainly would make the journey more interesting. This was the last chance that Ebony had to be outside, that’s why he had arranged to spend the night out here underneath the stars, pulling the Wardens to one side earlier. They were worried for her, the time in between their visits to the surface had lessened each time and Morrigan had taken to brewing more rejuvenation potions to take with them, not knowing how long they would be stuck in the abyss underneath the surface.

“Zev?” her husky voice called from behind him. Turning he took her in, taking her in his arms they sat underneath the stars, the fire crackling and Carinus close by. He would give her everything he could and hopefully make the next indeterminate amount of time as easy for her as possible.


	37. Elapse

Two weeks they had been under enclosed ground, not that she was counting she thought to herself wryly. Those two weeks had been full of encounters and not all darkspawn surprisingly enough, though they did seem to be everywhere you looked. It was sad how the dwarven empire had been bought to ruin by the creatures, as they had travelled it had been clear how impressive and expansive the empire had once been. The grand and maybe a little obnoxious architecture taking her breath away, the innovation of the dwarves desecrated by the filth of the monsters. They had managed to find the documents requested by Orta, put down a fade monster and met the Legion of the Dead, well at least some of them anyway.

Oghren their new dwarven companion had been amusing and mostly drunk, though still quite insightful without him they wouldn’t have found the correct way at Caradins Cross. He made lewd comments about all the woman and she had giggled to herself when Alistair had gone bright red and sputtered. Zevran had taken to distracting him through the day before Morrigan froze him or Leliana stuck an arrow in him. In a way she was grateful to Oghren hogging everyone’s attention, because the further they travelled towards the dead trenches the harder it was for her to even feel like she was breathing. The ground felt like it was suffocating her, her wolf agitated and pacing, the innate taint of the darkspawn felt like oil over her senses. The only time she felt peaceful was in Zevrans arms at night time, even her wolf settled enough for her to get some sleep and rest. Morrigan each night had given her a rejuvenation potion which seemed to help a little, but most of the time she felt like crawling out of her own skin.

They trudged towards the final bridge that would lead to the dead trenches, a sickly smell permeated the air. Zevran walking beside her, brushing his fingers against hers every now and then, reassurance that he was there with her. As they walked through the tunnel the dim glow they had seen before began to get brighter and brighter. Breaching the end of the tunnel they looked down, thousands upon thousands of darkspawn gathered, torches in one hand, weapons in the other looking up as if waiting for something. The hair on the back of her neck began to prickle “Take cover” she hollered. Everyone dove for cover behind the rocks, even Shale, just as an ear piercing shriek came from overhead. With horror she looked up, a dragon soared overhead, but it was clear to see it had been tainted. The stench of decay and death intensified, with one final resounding roar the dragon took off and the darkspawn hoard below began to march. Striding forward she peered over the edge and watched as they trudged forward, Elissa and Alistair would have to fight that monstrosity, she vowed silently to herself then and there that she wouldn’t be alone, that she would be the shield between that thing and her family. ...........................................................................

They had found Hepsith or what had once been Hespith, now she was more like a ghoul talking in riddles and rhymes. Following her through the tunnels, her raspy voice echoing off the rock. It made her wolf prowl in agitation. It had been too long since she had been able to let her free, too long since she had been able to sink her hands into the earth and commune with nature. Doing it down here would be too dangerous the taint having corrupted the deeper parts of the earth, she didn’t know how it would affect her.

Following Hespiths echoing voice through the tunnels was grating on all their nerves, even Oghren had gone strangely quiet. They were all moving as quietly as possible, she noticed Leliana and Zev were constantly turning checking that they weren’t going to be attacked from the back. Morrigan was muttering quietly under breath and she felt a barrier snap in place over all of them. Wynne waving her hands and the blue sheen of a rejuvenation spell fell over all of them. They could all feel the anticipation of something. Clearing her mind she pushed out her senses as best she could, exhaustion making it harder than normal.

The sound of something moist squelching and the stench of decay intensified. “There is something up ahead" she stated quietly to the group, “Hespith has been leading us towards it, something she wants to show us. We need to be prepared.” Elissa and Alistair nodded taking up position behind her alongside Oghren, Shale and Sten. Leliana stayed towards the back her bow drawn ready to protect Morrigan and Wynne. A brush of fingers let her know that Zev was to her left and slightly behind, always ready to protect her. Leading them forwards the sounds and stench began to reach the others, various gagging noises being made behind her. The tunnel led into a large open cavern lit by fire, the shadows dancing menacingly. Before them at the other end of the cavern sat a most horrific site. “Broodmother" she heard Hespith echo throughout the cavern. Without knowing how, she knew exactly what sat before them, a deformed dwarf of Branka’s house, made into an abomination to serve the needs of the darkspawn. Twisted and tainted beyond recognition, used to breed more of the spawn.

With an ear splitting screech it lashed its tentacles out, reaching for them. The only way out was through the monstrosity. With a whisper her blades came alive singing in her hands, Zevran beside her, there they fell into a familiar dance. With the mages concentrating their most powerful spells the broodmother soon lay dead, languishing at a weird angle. Hespith appeared above before taking her own life, flinging herself into the chasm behind.

That evening they had made camp as far away as possible. Tomorrow they would reach the Dead Trenches. Everyone had been eerily quiet, the events of the day playing through their minds. At least it kept them from seeing the fatigue that plagued her body, well almost all of them. Zevran knew and so did Morrigan, not long after they had set up camp she had thrust a rejuvenation potion in her face, glowering at her until she had drunk every last drop. It wasn’t long until Zevran took her in his arms at carried her to their tent, gently removing her armour. Once he had joined her he gently stroked her hair until she fell asleep, not seeing the worried look that glanced over his face. ............................................................................

“mi Oscuro, are you well? Do I need to call for Morrigan? Elissa?” a hint of panic to Zevran’s voice.

Heaving a breathe Ebony checked her body. They had found Branka, definitely a few sandwiches short of a picnic, being down here for so long had obviously radicalised her even more than she already had been. After finding her she had somehow trapped them and then made them work there way through a series of magical tests designed by Caradin. The last one has seeped what little energy she had left, breathing was becoming difficult. What good were these gifts if she couldn’t use them. “I am fine Zev, let’s keep moving.” Even to her own ears she could hear the wheeziness of her voice. Bending over she took some deep breaths, missing the worried exchange between Zev and Elissa.

Straightening she pushed herself forward, through the final door stood the largest cavern yet, an anvil at the top of a walkway pulsing with an energy. Golems stood all around, mostly inactive, then one creaked and moved forward, its voice booming through the cavern. Her vision started to blur, her skin getting clammier, then Branka burst through the door screaming. She couldn’t catch her breath, her head became fuzzy and the last thing she saw was Branka raising a control rod and then Zevran's face as she fell to the ground, her wolf howling inside. 


	38. Helpless

Zevran had never felt so helpless, watching her fall before his eyes, her skin almost translucent. As he reached for her all hell broke loose. The clanging of swords, golems thumping the ground and then Branka screaming hysterically at everyone. Spinning round he crouched over Ebony protecting her, her shallow breathes grating on his already frayed nerves.

“Elissa" he shouted as a golem under Branka's control thundered towards him. Alistair and Elissa both spun around, panic rushing over their faces as they clocked Ebony's pale prone body on the floor, knowing they were too far away to help. Just as the golem's huge fist began it's descent towards his face Shale appeared blocking its trajectory. “Go" she boomed, Sten reaching forward and hauling Ebony over his shoulder, his usually stoic features showing a trace amount of concern which in itself was disconcerting. Zevran scooped up her blades and ran after them. Stern deposited her behind a large rock as it acted as a natural barrier and then he stepped out drawing his giant broadsword standing guard. Leaning down he could barely here her quiet gasps above the sounds of battle. “mi Oscuro please wake up, Ebony don’t leave me” he whispered as he cradled her in his arms. So lost was he in worry for the woman in his arms he didn’t even realise that the battle was over.

Alistair was speaking to Caradin when Elissa and Morrigan came rushing over. Elissa trying to keep the sobs at bay, holding her shoulder, blood seeping between her fingers. Looking briefly around he could see the battle had been hard won everyone had an injury or two, it made him realise how much they had come to rely on her abilities. Wynne hustled over healing Elissa as Morrigan examined Ehony, with a grave look she simply stated, “ We need to get her out of here and quickly'. “It's at least two weeks the way we came Morrigan and that’s at full strength, you are all injured.” Zevran’s frustration leaking through. Looking up he saw Alistair approach, “ Caradin has informed me that there is an exit to the surface nearby, it comes out not far from Lake Calenhad, take her that way, we will follow soon after, but we will need to return to Orzammar first even if we don’t want to.” “Yes take her to the circle, it will be relatively safe and Secan will be there, we will join you as soon as possible, Sten can you go with them?” Elissa questioned tears leaking out of her eyes. Sten simply nodded and then lifted Ebony gently this time waiting for someone to lead the way.

.....................................

Twelve days and counting, it had been that long since she had been unconscious. They had arrived at Lake Calenhad, the old ferry master quickly ushering them across the lake towards the tower. Morrigan rushing ahead to let them know what they needed. Sten had shouldered open the door and Knight Commander Greagoir was there with Irving. “Come quickly this way" Irving had gestured. Walking into a room close by Sten had laid her gently on the table, a group of healers stood by waiting, before they descended Morrigan strode in. “Don’t lay a hand on her , your normal methods will not work, you can assist me or get out.” Zevran couldn’t bear to stay in there any longer, he knew he would only get in the way, with a deep breath he took one last long look at the woman who had caught his heart and left the room.

.................................

A quiet knock at the door had his attention, Cullen stood there looking a little awkward, a tray of drink and food in his hand. “You need to eat my friend, she would not like to see you like this". Zevran just nodded his head, there had been no change, she just lay there as still as a statue. There had been no word from the others, Sten had taken to patrolling the road that would lead them to the circle and Morrigan had been researching furiously to try and find something that would help her friend. Secan had been unsettled once they had arrived and insisted on sitting on the window ledge staring at his ranger.

“We also have an issue at the docks, a large wolf is just sat there, no one has approached it but it will not leave, I didn't know whether it was one of Ebony's" he continued. With a start Zevran stood, “please sit with her my friend, I will be back.”. Rushing down to the docks he got the ferry to the shore, there stood Carinus, agitation in every line of his body. Before the ferry had stopped Carinus pounced forward into the boat, knocking his head against Zevran's hand. “I am sorry my friend, I failed you both.” The old ferry master began rowing the boat back towards the tower looking warily at the wolf who stood fixated on the circle. Carinus leapt from the boat loping towards the open door, Zevran rushing behind him. As he entered the hallway, he shouted to the templars to stand down. Carinus rushed towards his mistress unerringly knowing the way. Cullen jumped up when he saw the large grey timber enter the room. Carinus walked beside the bed and huffed in Ebony's face. When a lick still had no effect he began pawing at the covers. Zevran watched as Carinus placed his mouth over Ebony's arm, with a yank he pulled her onto his back, easily carrying her weight. Cullen went to step forward but stopped when Zevran held his arm out. Morrigan rushed into the room. “Let him take her” she said. They followed Carinus as he made his way out to a small shaded area in the garden, laying down next to an old tree he let he gently slide off. Digging at the ground he made a trench then nosed Ebony into it, then began to cover her back up, leaving only her face uncovered. “What is he doing, this can’t be helping her” Cullen queried. “ No my friend, he is probably the only one that knows how to help her" Zevran whispered. For the next few nights Zevran held a vigil next to Ebony, Carinus laid beside her, also sleeping. Morrigan came to check on them, once everyone had left, Zevran began to cry, he felt helpless and it was a feeling he did not enjoy at all.

....................................

Blinking she sat up, the world around her grey and murky, she knew where she was, Morrigan had spoken of it often enough. Getting up she looked down at herself, she had lost weight, an enormous amount of it. Everything felt sore and bruised. With a sigh she limped forwards, memories coming back to her, the taint had corrupted her connection to the earth and being underground had left her feeling desolate and adrift. Up ahead a glimmer, she concentrated on it as it came nearer. Ebony found herself in the fade version of the clearing she found herself in so many years ago. There sat Carinus waiting for her. With a cry she bolted forward and collapsed on top of him. Her tears falling into his fur. “It is time you woke up Ebony, there are so many worried for you" his voice like velvet through her mind. “I don't know how to” She whispered. “Yes you do, feel for your connection, through me, Secan and Zevran. We are all waiting for you.” With a snuff in her face he wavered and disappeared.

Looking around she noticed as the fade began to take a clearer shape, she found herself sat in the garden at the circle. Going through her memories she analysed them. Realisation dawned upon her, when she had refused to connect with the earth thinking she would be corrupted or tainted she had truly shut her connection off, not just physically but soul deep. As they travelled through the deep roads her abilities had weakened until the point they almost didn’t exist, which then led to her wolf, her role as a Guardian fading away. By denying that she had denied herself. Her connection to the earth was so integral to her being alongside with her being a guardian that she had essentially been killing herself. With a deep breathe and a new understanding she delved her hands into the earth around her, reaching out further than she had ever before, opening her mind truly to the power that coursed through her. She felt everything and this was only the fade, it was time to go back, to return to the ones that needed her. ............................................

He sat there quietly looking at her, lost to him somewhere he couldn't find her. Holding his head in his hands he felt a fresh wave of tears burn his eyes. Rubbing them away he went to stand up, he needed to move, just as he turned and knelt a hand with alarming strength shot out of the earth and grabbed his. Spinning around quickly he took in the sight before him, Ebony half sat out of the ground caked in mud, but her stormy eyes were fixated on him, she was the most beautiful site he had ever seen.


End file.
